STRANGE DREAM
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Sinopse: Será que mesmo um homem preconceituoso e fútil como Jensen, merece uma segunda chance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
>Avisos: Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.<br>**Gêneros:**Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Angst, Drama.  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo._

_**Essa fic já foi postada no Nyah, mas como aqui tenho novos leitores, resolvi publicar. Espero q gostem! *-***_

_**Capítulo 01 **_

- Se você não consegue fazer isso sozinha, chame o viadinho do Padalescki pra te ajudar! – Jensen gritou.

- Mas, senhor Ackles, ele está ocupado no caixa agora... – Julie dizia baixinho sem encarar o patrão.

- Não me interessa, vá lá e chame o Padalescki, agora. – Jensen disse irritado. – Bando de incompetentes...

- Pois não senhor Ackles? – Após alguns minutos, que para Jensen pareceu uma eternidade, o funcionário chegou.

- Padalescki, ajude a Mcniven a arrumar o setor de enlatados.

- Sim senhor. – Jared respondeu sem graça. – E meu nome é Padalecki.

- Como é? – Jensen perguntou.

- Eu disse que o meu nome é Padalecki e não Padalescki. – Jared disse com simpatia.

Jensen revirou os olhos e continuou andando pelo supermercado. Ele não precisava fazer isso. Como gerente não era sua tarefa supervisionar os corredores, mas ele gostava de mostrar aos funcionários que ele estava de olho em tudo.

Os funcionários tinham medo dele, pois sabiam ele mandava e desmandava em tudo ali, afinal, o dono do mercado era seu melhor amigo.

- Sr. Ackles! – Uma voz o chamou.

- Sim? – Jensen olhou para trás.

- O Sr. Wellinhg está chamando o senhor. – Alona se aproximou do loiro.

- Ah! Olá Srta. Alona! Como vai? – Jensen perguntou secando a garota de cima em baixo.

- Eu vou bem. – Ela respondeu sentindo-se corar.

- E sobre o meu convite para hoje à noite?

- Eu... aceito. – Alona disse sem graça.

- Então eu te vejo mais tarde. – Jensen deu uma piscadinha e saiu.

Jensen sabia que tinha uma boa aparência e as mulheres não conseguiam resistir a ele. Alona era carne nova no pedaço e Ackles tinha feito uma aposta com Jeffrey, o gerente da noite, que a levaria para a cama em menos de uma semana.

- Me chamou Tom? – Jensen perguntou enquanto abria a porta do escritório de Tom Welling, o dono do mercado.

- Chamei sim, Ackles. – Tom pigarreou. – Vou viajar essa semana e queria te pedir pra tomar conta de tudo aqui. Se precisar dobrar o turno, tem algum problema?

- Claro que não! – Jensen se sentou. – Sabe que pode confiar em mim e no meu trabalho.

- Ótimo! Vou pedir o mesmo pro Jeffrey. – Tom disse num tom firme. – Alguma novidade?

- Não, tudo certo. – Ackles disse com naturalidade. – As entregas chegaram no horário e já fiz todos os pedidos que estavam faltando.

- Nenhuma novidade _mesmo_? – Tom perguntou enfatizando a última palavra.

- Bom, hoje à noite eu vou ganhar essa aposta!

- Eu sabia! – Tom bateu a mão na mesa e disse sorrindo. – Eu falei pro Morgan não duvidar da sua capacidade. Você é muito filho da puta!

- Ei, peraí! – Jensen disse se fingindo de ofendido. – Ela é maior de idade, sabe o que faz e eu não tenho culpa se sou irresistível...

- Sai daqui seu escroto e vai arrumar o que fazer. – Welling disse brincando e eles se despediram rindo e se sacaneando.

O moreno conhecia Jensen desde criança e sabia que ele sempre conseguia tudo o que queria com sua lábia. Ele não gostava muito da maneira como Jensen tratava alguns funcionários, mas enquanto o mercado tivesse funcionando bem e dando lucros, ele não iria se meter.

Jensen realmente se achava. O mercado era pequeno, mas era a única opção para moradores de três bairros, então dava muito lucro. Welling lhe pagava um bom salário e ele vivia muito bem.

Quando voltou ao trabalho, reparou que Jared tinha voltado ao caixa. Ele atendia um cliente e eles conversavam e riam. Jensen ficou reparando no moreno e pensou "Ninguém merece esse filho da puta ser uma bichona. Logo no meu mercado..."

Jensen esperou Jared acabar de atender e foi falar com ele.

- Então Padalescki... desculpe, Pa-da-le-cki. – O loiro disse de maneira sarcástica. – O seu turno acaba que horas hoje?

- Às seis da tarde. – Jared respondeu já sabendo o que viria.

- Hoje eu vou te liberar, mas amanhã venha preparado para dobrar. – Jensen disse e saiu. Não havia a menor necessidade de Jared dobrar, mas Jensen gostava de sacanear ele de vez em quando.

"Filho da puta! Não suporto esse cara!" Jared pensou, mas nada podia fazer, afinal não podia perder aquele emprego.

Quando Jeffrey chegou, Jensen, que se dirigia ao estacionamento com Alona, o recebeu com o sorriso aberto. O moreno disse baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto fingia que o cumprimentava.

- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto que não tem nada ganho ainda... Amanhã vou querer provas...

- Não acredito! Você não a alertou, Julie? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Alertei, mas ela não quis me ouvir.

- Mais uma que vai cair nas garras do Sr. Ackles. – O moreno disse Ackles fazendo cara de nojo.

- O que tem o Sr. Ackles? – Eles foram surpreendidos por Jeffrey.

- Nada não senhor... – Jared disse sem graça. – Eu estava comentando com a Julie que o Sr. Ackles pediu pra eu dobrar amanhã.

- Então chega de fofoquinha e voltem ao trabalho senão seguro os dois aqui até mais tarde!

Jeffrey conseguia ser mais filho da puta com os funcionários do que Jensen.

Jensen levou Alona a um restaurante chique no centro de Lawrence. Ele gostava de surpreender suas "vítimas" as impressionando com esse tipo de lugar.

- Então, Alona... – Jensen disse de forma sensual. – Está gostando do seu emprego?

- Muito... – A loira disse chegando o corpo para frente, deixando o decote um pouco a mostra, o que fez Jensen sorrir. "Vai ser mais fácil do que pensei..." Ackles pensou.

Na manhã seguinte, Jensen chegou ao mercado com um sorriso triunfante. Tinha transado com a funcionária nova, tinha provas e estava doido para mostrar tudo a Jeffrey e pegar seu dinheiro. Assim que entrou, se deparou com Morgan.

- Ué, você por aqui a essa hora da manhã?

- Welling me pediu pra dobrar hoje. – Jeffrey disse bocejando. – Porra, eu odeio esse horário...

- Tenho uma coisa que vai animar o seu dia. – Jensen disse baixinho.

- Ah! Lembrei... e aí como foi? – Jeffrey perguntou curioso.

- Nada demais. – Jensen respondeu dando de ombros. – Peitinho durinho, bundinha arrebitada... só o trivial.

- Você não vale nada! – Jeffrey gargalhou. – E cadê a prova?

- Aqui... – Jensen tirou o celular do bolso e mostrou uma gravação onde Alona aparecia pelada rindo e o chamando com o dedo enquanto ele gravava.

- Vem Jensen... vem me comer... – Ela dizia entre risadas.

- Como é que você consegue essas coisas, hein?

- Nada que umas doses de uísque não resolvam. – Jensen disse satisfeito enquanto guardava o telefone. – Quero meu dinheiro, hein? - Jensen disse e se encaminhou ao seu setor. No meio do caminho encontrou Alona que o chamou toda sorridente.

- Oi Jensen!

- Por favor, me chame de Sr. Ackles. – Ele disse seco.

- Uhhh!... que sério que ele está hoje! – Ela disse brincando.

- Escuta aqui, não é porque demos uma boa trepada ontem, que agora você pode chegar cheia de intimidade, ok? Ponha-se no seu lugar. – E olhando para os lados, vendo se ninguém o tinha escutado, Jensen se dirigiu ao outro corredor, deixando Alona sem ação.

Quando Jensen chegou ao seu setor viu Jared arrumando as prateleiras.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Padalescki?

- O Sr. Morgan me pediu pra arrumar esse setor. – Ele respondeu sem mesmo olhar para Jensen.

- Primeiro, você trabalha no meu turno e eu sou seu gerente e segundo, olha pra mim quando eu estiver falando. – Jensen disse com raiva.

- Desculpe Sr. Ackles, mas o Sr. Mor... – Jared o encarava agora.

- Não quero saber! Volte pro caixa agora ou vai se ver comigo!

Jared fez que ia responder, mas só respirou fundo e saiu. "Imbecil!" Jared pensou, enquanto Jensen ria internamente. "Viadinho de merda..."

O dia correu como sempre. Jensen dando esporro em todo mundo sem motivo, desprezando completamente a existência de Alona e pegando especialmente no pé de Jared.

Quando chegou em casa, se serviu de um copo de uísque e pensou como a vida era boa com ele. Tinha um bom emprego, um bom carro, uma casa confortável, boa aparência, saúde, um bom dinheiro no banco, tinha a mulher que quisesse... Com esses pensamentos, Jensen de deitou no sofá e acabou adormecendo.

Ackles acordou e estava se sentindo um pouco estranho. Não estava na sua casa e nem usava a mesmas roupas. "Devo estar sonhando..." pensou.

"Você não está sonhando, Jensen." Uma voz disse.

"Quem disse isso?" Jensen perguntou assustado e um homem moreno de olhos azuis apareceu na sua frente.

"Mas, que porra..."

"Não fale palavrão, Jensen." O moreno disse calmamente.

"Quem é você, e como sabe meu nome?"

"Meu nome é Castiel e eu sei tudo sobre você."

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Jensen, o que está acontecendo? – Jared pegou no braço do loiro, que se desvencilhou._

_- Eu é que pergunto, que merda tá acontecendo aqui? Todo mundo enlouqueceu?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 02**_

"Caralho, acho que bebi demais..."

"Por favor, Jensen, se controle quanto ao seu linguajar e venha comigo." Castiel disse seco.

Jensen deu de ombros e seguiu o estranho homem.

"Você verá coisas sobre você, que não são muito boas, Jensen."

"Que tipo de coisas?" Jensen perguntou achando que se tratava realmente de um pesadelo e a qualquer momento ele acordaria com uma ressaca daquelas.

"Já te falei que isso não é um sonho. E você nem bebeu tanto assim." Castiel disse tranquilamente e parou em frente a uma porta.

Jensen olhou para a porta confuso. "De onde saiu isso?" Olhou de um lado para o outro e agora, ele só via um imenso corredor branco que não tinha fim, com várias outras portas.

Castiel abriu a porta e entrou.

"Venha Jensen."

Jensen estava meio assustado, mas obedeceu. Dentro da sala havia duas cadeiras e uma imensa tela.

"Sente-se." Castiel ordenou.

Os dois se sentaram e a tela se iluminou.

Começou a passar uma espécie de filme, onde um menino corria em uma praia.

"Esse sou eu?" Jensen perguntou.

"Sim." Castiel respondeu. "Quando você tinha dez anos."

"Não é possível!" Jensen apertou os olhos como se quisesse enxergar melhor.

"Você se lembra desse dia Jensen?" Castiel perguntou encarando o loiro.

"Lembro!" Jensen respondeu animado. "Eu e o Tom estávamos na praia com os pais dele e de repente vimos um... "Jensen parou de falar e baixou a cabeça.

"Viram o quê?" Castiel quis saber.

"Vimos um cachorro abandonado e... jogamos pedra nele." Jensen levantou a cabeça enquanto a cena aparecia. As suas risadas e o choro do animal não pareciam tão legais agora.

De repente a cena mudou e agora Jensen se via com dezesseis anos e estava numa festa do colégio.

"Eu me lembro desse dia também." Jensen disse desanimado.

Na tela ele aparecia traindo a namoradinha descaradamente sem se preocupar com os sentimentos da garota.

E assim foram passando várias cenas de sua vida.

As mulheres que ele sacaneou ou traiu, os amigos que ele passou para trás, a sua família que ele desprezava, até chegar ao momento atual.

Jensen se viu na tela conversando com Jeffrey num dos corredores do supermercado. Jensen olhou envergonhado. Estavam falando mal de Jared e debochando da sua opção sexual.

Em seguida, apareceram os seus momentos com Alona e como ele a tratou depois.

A tela se apagou de repente e as luzes do lugar se acenderam.

"Eu morri?" Jensen perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não." Castiel disse carinhosamente.

"Então o porquê disso tudo?"

"Alguém lá em cima, não sei por que, gosta de você e resolveu te dar uma segunda chance." Castiel explicou.

"Como assim?" Jensen perguntou sem entender direito o que aquele homem dizia.

"Tudo será explicado, por enquanto você agora só precisa saber disso." Castiel disse se levantando.

"Aonde você vai? Não me deixa sozinho." Jensen pediu.

"Nunca te deixarei sozinho Jensen." Castiel disse de forma protetora, o que acalmou o loiro.

Quando o moreno já estava longe Jensen gritou.

"Espera! Qual o seu nome mesmo?"

O homem se virou e com um sorriso nos lábios respondeu. "Meu nome é Castiel."

Jensen acordou num pulo. "Castiel" foi a primeira palavra que veio a sua mente.

"Caralho, que sonho doido." Pensou.

O loiro se levantou e foi cambaleando querendo chegar à sua cama, mas no meio do caminho deu uma topada numa cadeira.

- Merda! Quem botou essa cadeira aqui? – Jensen esbravejou, e se jogou na cama sem reparar que tinha alguém deitado também.

* * *

><p>O Sol entrava forte pela janela e Jensen acordou assustado. Olhou para o relógio no seu pulso e viu que já eram oito horas.<p>

- Caralho, eu tô muito atrasado. – Disse olhando para a mesinha procurando pelo despertador que não estava lá. – Mas que merd...

Jensen nem conseguiu terminar a frase e se levantou muito rápido passando os olhos pelo quarto que estava totalmente modificado. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou de novo, mas continuava tudo diferente. A cama era outra, os lençóis, o armário, tudo. Jensen saiu do quarto e olhou o pequeno apartamento que era muito diferente do seu. Confuso, pegou umas roupas no chão que serviam nele e saiu daquele lugar. Quando chegou à rua viu que também não era a mesma que ele morava, mas conforme foi andando reconheceu onde estava e ficou feliz por não estar longe do supermercado.

Quando entrou viu que Jeffrey já estava lá.

- Isso são horas de chegar Ackles? – Jeffrey perguntou irritado.

- Porra, Jeffrey nem te conto o que aconteceu...

- Calma aí! O que você disse? – Jeffrey perguntou.

- Me escuta Jeffrey, eu sonhei que...

- Desde quando você me chama de Jeffrey? – Morgan cruzou os braços. – Pra você é Sr. Morgan, e se não for se trocar agora e começar a trabalhar, vai pro olho da rua imediatamente. - Jeffrey disse num tom um pouco mais alto.

- Quê? – Jensen balançou a cabeça sem entender nada e foi direto pro escritório do Tom.

Deu uma batidinha na porta entrou. Quando viu que ele estava lá deu um suspiro.

- Que bom que você ainda não viajou Tom. Cara, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu comigo...

- O senhor está bem, Sr. Ackles? – Tom perguntou.

- Que porra é essa de Sr. Ackles, Tom? Sou eu, Jensen! – O loiro disse nervoso.

- Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, ou o que o senhor pensa que está fazendo...

- Tom, por favor, sou eu, Jensen! – Ackles se aproximou da mesa.

- Eu sei quem o senhor é. Jensen Ackles, nosso funcionário. – Welling respondeu sem olhar para o loiro.

- Tá bom! Já saquei! É alguma pegadinha que vocês armaram para mim, não é? – Jensen estava rindo agora. – Não sei como me levaram pra aquele apartamento e agora tá todo mundo estranho... você e o Jeffrey querem me pegar, não é?

- O Sr. Morgan, você quis dizer, eu não sei, mas da minha parte eu não estou fazendo nenhuma brincadeira. – Tom disse com calma.

- Tom...

- É Sr. Welling! – Tom saiu do escritório e voltou segundos depois acompanhado por Jeffrey. - O que está acontecendo Morgan? – O moreno de olhos azuis perguntou enquanto apontava para o loiro. – Seu funcionário enlouqueceu de vez?

- Me desculpe Sr. Welling... – Jeffrey pegou Jensen pelo braço e o puxou para fora do escritório. – Que merda pensa que está fazendo, Ackles? Quer foder com o meu emprego?

- Mas Jeffrey...

- Sr. Morgan! – Jeffrey gritou fazendo com que alguns funcionários e clientes olhassem para eles. - Olha Ackles, eu não sei que porra você bebeu ontem, mas eu não vou me prejudicar por sua causa. Vou pedir pro seu amiguinho te levar pra casa e me apareça aqui amanhã, depois de ter se recuperado, ok?

- Mas...

- Padalecki! – Jeffrey chamou o moreno que saiu do seu caixa e se aproximou olhando para Jensen.

- Pois não Sr. Morgan?

- Eu não sei que merda você e o Jensen fizeram ontem, mas ele não está em condições de trabalhar, então leve ele pra casa e volte pra cá... e rápido! – Jeffrey disse e saiu andando puto da vida.

- Jensen, o que está acontecendo? – Jared pegou no braço do loiro, que se desvencilhou.

- Eu é que pergunto, que merda tá acontecendo aqui? Todo mundo enlouqueceu?

- Shiii... – Jared puxou Jensen para saída dos funcionários, que relutou um pouco.

- Para de me puxar, porra! – Jensen disse irritado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa de manhã depois que eu saí? – Jared parou e perguntou ao loiro.

- Quê? Saiu de onde? – Jensen perguntou.

- Jensen!

- Olhe aqui, eu não sei que porra toda é essa, mas quando eu descobrir você e o Jeffrey irão pro olho da rua! – Jensen saiu do mercado em direção ao estacionamento.

Jared ainda tentou segui-lo, mas foi impedido pelo loiro.

* * *

><p>Jensen não achou seu carro e se lembrou que tinha ido até o mercado a pé. Bufou e resolveu pegar um táxi até o seu apartamento.<p>

- Quinze dólares. – O motorista disse quando chegaram ao prédio que Jensen conhecia bem.

O loiro pegou uma carteira surrada em seu bolso e fez uma cara de nojo.

"Espero que tenha algum dinheiro." Pensou, e quando abriu, viu que tinha exatamente quatorze dólares.

- Eu... eu só tenho quatorze. – Disse sem graça estendendo o dinheiro.

- Se não tem dinheiro, pega o ônibus, porra! – O motorista esbravejou enquanto pegava as notas.

Quando Jensen saltou do táxi, ele analisou melhor a carteira. Os documentos eram dele, pois tinham seu nome e sua foto. Tinha alguns papéis e mais nada. Jensen foi andando em direção a entrada e foi impedido de subir pelo porteiro.

- Veio fazer alguma entrega?

- Não, Nick... não começa você também. – Jensen disse sem olhar para o homem que se levantou o impedindo de chegar até o elevador.

- Então vai para algum apartamento? Preciso anunciar primeiro.

- Nick, por favor, você também? – Jensen disse choramingando. – Me deixa subir, preciso de um banho, meu dia tá uma merda...

- Desculpe senhor, mas se ninguém o está esperando e não vai fazer nenhuma entrega, não pode subir.

- Nick! Sou eu! Jensen! – O loiro disse num tom desesperado.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas se não se retirar agora, terei que chamar a polícia!

Jensen gritou, esperneou, ameaçou bater no porteiro e quando viu que não ia ter jeito, desistiu e sem ter para onde ir, voltou para o apartamento em que tinha acordado.

Olhou na caixinha do correio e leu "J. Ackles – 206". Subiu e entrou se jogando no sofá. Jensen começou a chorar. Um choro desesperador e sincero e deu um grito quando viu Castiel sentado ao seu lado.

- Você! – Jensen apontou para o moreno. – Foi você que fez isso comigo!

- Jensen, se acalme! – Castiel pediu.

- Me acalmar? Me acalmar? A minha vida tá de pernas pro ar e você pede calma?

- Quanto mais você lutar será pior. – Castiel mantinha a mesma tranqüilidade.

- Lutar contra o quê?

- Essa é a sua vida agora Jensen. Não lute contra isso. – Castiel explicou.

- Isso não é real! Não pode ser! – Jensen se desesperava.

- Jensen, a sua vida agora é essa e você vai vivê-la até acharmos que você aprendeu a lição.

- Que lição, cara? Por favor, faz a sua mágica de novo e me leva de volta! Eu não quero essa vida! – Jensen agora chorava ajoelhado aos pés do moreno.

Castiel balançou a cabeça e disse fraternalmente passando a mão na cabeça do loiro.

- Você precisa passar por isso Jensen, só assim irá se redimir.

Com o toque de Castiel Jensen deitou no chão dormindo profundamente.

* * *

><p>Jensen acordou com uma voz o chamando e uma mão o sacudindo. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e percebeu que estava no mesmo apartamento, apertado e humilde. Esfregou os olhos e ouviu uma voz.<p>

- Jensen, você tá bem?

O loiro olhou para o homem e viu que era Jared.

- Padalecki? Mas o quê..? – Jensen perguntou meio atordoado. – Como você me achou aqui?

- Jensen, para de palhaçada, eu moro aqui!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Cap.<strong>_

_Jared se levantou e começou a tirar a calça._

_- Ei, ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? – O loiro perguntou._

_- O quê? – Jared quis saber._

_- Vai ficar pelado? _

_- E se eu ficar, qual o problema? – Jared riu._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 03**_

- Você o quê? – Jensen perguntou enquanto levantava do chão.

- Eu moro aqui! – Jared respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura achando aquilo tudo engraçado. – Jensen! Agora não precisa mais fingir!

- Fingir o quê? – Jensen perguntou irritado.

- Você não estava a fim de trabalhar hoje, ok. - Jared dizia enquanto se dirigia ao quarto. – Você se fez de maluco no trabalho, ok, mas agora só estamos nós dois aqui... – Jared voltou para a sala sem camisa. – Agora, me conta, de onde você tirou aquela idéia maluca?

- Que idéia? – Jensen perguntou atônito.

- Jensen, já tá perdendo um pouco a graça. – Jared disse suspirando enquanto sentava no sofá e começava tirar os sapatos.

- Olha aqui, cara, eu não sei do que você tá falando, mas eu não sou quem você está pensando que eu sou! – Jensen disse nervoso.

Jared se recostou no sofá, olhando para o loiro.

- Tá, já entendi.

Jared se levantou e começou a tirar a calça.

- Ei, ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? - O loiro perguntou.

- O quê? – Jared quis saber.

- Vai ficar pelado?

- E se eu ficar qual o problema? – Jared riu. – Você nunca se incomodou com isso! Aliás eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... – O moreno andava pela casa só de cueca. – Porque você deitou na minha cama de madrugada?

- Porque eu pensei que era a minha cama! – Jensen respondeu.

- Você concordou quando veio morar aqui que dormiria no sofá. Afinal, não quero que você diga depois que eu tô de maldade com você. Sabe que somos amigos e que não tem nada a ver!

- Como assim, maldade? – Jensen perguntou mais por perguntar, no fundo sabia do que se tratava.

- Ai, Jensen... você tá começando a me irritar.

- Eu realmente não sei sobre o que você tá falando!

- Eu tô falando que você sabe muito bem que eu sou seu melhor amigo, mas eu sou gay também e não sou de ferro! – Jared gritou, mas estava rindo.

- Tudo bem! – Jensen berrou olhando pro teto e Jared se assustou um pouco com aquela atitude do amigo. – Pobre eu aceito! Fodido eu aceito! Mas, morar com uma bicha é demais pra mim!

Jensen saiu do apartamento batendo a porta deixando Jared sem ação.

O loiro caminhava pela rua sem rumo. Não tinha pra onde ir, não tinha dinheiro e nem sequer um cartão de crédito.

"Que tipo de pessoa não tem um maldito cartão de crédito?" Pensou e se assustou quando sentiu algo vibrar em seu bolso. Tirou e viu que aquele celular devia ser o dele. Abriu e na tela aparecia _Jared._

- Pelo amor de Deus cara, me deixa em paz! – Disse em voz alta.

O loiro passou em frente ao mercado e pensou em entrar, mas desistiu. Andou por algum tempo e se sentiu cansado e com fome e se lembrou que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro. Sentou num banco de uma pracinha, onde umas crianças brincavam e colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

- Porque, meu Deus? Por quê? – Jensen perguntava e se deu conta que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele falava com Deus. Começou a sentir as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto e se sentiu péssimo. Lembrou das coisas que apareceram na tela daquele estranho lugar e seu coração apertou. Não se sentia mais o fodão. Agora se sentia patético. Lembrou das palavras de Castiel. _Essa é a sua vida agora Jensen. Não lute contra isso._

Jensen limpou os olhos e pensou que se ele aceitasse viver aquela vida, pelo menos por algum tempo, talvez o tal Castiel o levasse de volta mais rápido. Esse pensamento o fez se sentir um pouco melhor.

"Mas e o Jared?" Jensen pensou. "Ele é gay... e eu moro com ele." O loiro estremeceu só com aquele pensamento e fez cara de nojo. "Não vou conseguir, não vou conseguir..." Jensen pensava choroso, quando viu Jared se aproximando.

- Porra, Jensen o que tá acontecendo? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Eu só estou pensando na merda da minha vida. – Jensen respondeu sem olhar para o moreno.

- É mesmo? E chegou a alguma conclusão? – Jared se sentou ao seu lado.

- Que eu sou um merda, tenho uma merda de emprego e...

- E...

- Tudo se resume a isso. Um monte de merda! – Jensen disse sorrindo sem vontade.

- Olha, Jensen eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você! Até ontem estava tudo normal e de repente você surta assim. – Jared se virou para o amigo. – Mas o que quer que esteja acontecendo, você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo, não é?

Jensen o olhou e se sentiu mal. O cara que ele sempre sacaneou, desprezou e humilhou estava agora oferecendo ajuda a ele. Jensen não conteve as lágrimas.

- Ei,ei... calma. – Jared tentava consolá-lo. – Acho melhor irmos para casa, tá todo mundo olhando pra gente.

Jensen se acalmou e fez que sim com a cabeça e não disse uma só palavra o resto do caminho.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Jensen sentiu seu estômago roncar novamente.

- Caralho, eu tô com muita fome!

- Antes de você dar seu piti e sair correndo eu tava pensando em fazer aquele meu macarrão, sabe? Com tudo em cima.

- Qualquer coisa tá bom. – Jensen se deitou no sofá e ficou espiando Jared fazer o tal macarrão.

-Tá pronto! – Jared gritou da cozinha e Jensen se assustou, pois tinha cochilado no sofá. Levantou e percebeu que ainda estava preso aquele pesadelo, mas seguiu o cheiro agradável que vinha da cozinha.

- Isso tá com uma cara ótima!

- Senta aí e ataca.

Jensen se sentou e se serviu de uma quantidade generosa de comida e quase não falou durante o jantar somente ouvindo as coisas que Jared dizia e chegou a conclusão que _seu melhor amigo_, não era somente gay, mas também falava pelos cotovelos e riu desse pensamento.

- Já que você dormiu o dia todo, vai lavar a louça. – Jared disse se espreguiçando.

Jensen suspirou e Jared se jogou no sofá, ligando a televisão. Enquanto lavava a louça, Jensen se perguntava por que ele morava com Jared e não sozinho e quando terminou de limpar a cozinha, o moreno estava no quarto se preparando para dormir.

- Pega logo suas coisas aqui que eu quero ir dormir. Tô morto!

Jensen entrou no cômodo, perguntando de que coisas Jared falava e engoliu em seco quando viu o moreno deitado de bruços totalmente nu. Jensen não era gay, mas não teve como não reparar que o moreno tinha o corpo muito bonito.

- Anda logo, Jensen e apaga a luz. – Jared gritou.

- Mas o que você quer que eu pegue?

- Puta que o pariu! – Jared se levantou com tudo balançando e pegou um travesseiro e dois lençóis no armário. Quando se virou, reparou que Jensen olhava para sua genitália.

- Tá olhando o quê?

- Nada porra! Fica andando pelado com essa coisa aí... Ah! Vai tomar no cú, Padalecki! – Jensen pegou as roupas de cama e saiu do quarto, olhando desanimado para o sofá, mas quando começou a ajeitar o lençol percebeu que se tratava de um sofá cama. "Graças a Deus!" Pensou. "Pelo menos isso!" Jensen se deitou e depois de muito tempo finalmente dormiu, desejando que quando acordasse tudo não tivesse passado de um terrível sonho.

- Acorda Ackles! Não vai perder a hora igual a ontem. – Jared empurrava a perna de Jensen com o pé.

- Hummm...

- Ontem começou assim... – O moreno dizia enquanto passava o café. – Saí sem te acordar e viu no que deu né?

Jensen levantou resmungando e foi pro banheiro tomar banho e quando saiu não sabia onde guardava suas roupas.

- Jared, você viu onde eu coloquei aquela minha camisa... – O loiro perguntou disfarçando, pois já que não tinha como sair daquela merda, pelo menos ia tentar disfarçar, para que não achassem que ele tinha enlouquecido de vez.

- Olha aí na sua cômoda, porra! – Jared disse rindo.

Jensen riu do jeito que Jared falou e abriu as gavetas, reconhecendo o uniforme do supermercado.

- Não acredito que vou ter que usar isso. – O loiro sussurrou para si mesmo.

Jared e Jensen tomaram café e saíram para trabalhar.

- Nós vamos a pé? – Ackles perguntou indignado.

- Não, vamos na minha Mercedes! – O moreno respondeu sério.

O loiro percebeu que Jared brincava e esboçou um sorriso. "Provavelmente não tenho carro." Pensou deprimido enquanto andavam até o mercado e chegando lá logo se depararam com Jeffrey.

- Ora, ora, ora... Olha quem está de volta!

- Bom dia Je... Sr. Morgan. – Jensen o cumprimentou com má vontade.

- Agora sim! – Morgan riu. – Bom dia para vocês também.

Jared foi até o vestiário guardar sua bolsa e Jensen o seguiu.

- Jared, se eu te perguntar uma coisa você promete que vai responder sem me questionar? – O loiro perguntou aflito.

- Hum? – O moreno respondeu sem muito interesse.

- Em qual setor eu trabalho mesmo?

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Por favor, Jared, continua... – Jensen disse com a voz falhando._

_- Quando ela morreu, eu te chamei pra morar comigo até você ter condições de alugar algum lugar._

_- Peraí! Meus pais morreram? – Jensen perguntou assustado._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Obrigado pelos reviews! vcs são demais! **_

_**Capítulo 04**_

- Como é? – Jared perguntou achando graça.

- Por favor, só responde...

- Onde você trabalhou nos últimos dois anos. – Jared disse se virando para fechar seu armário. – No caixa nº 04.

- Obrigado! – Jensen sorriu. – Peraí! Você trabalha no caixa nº 04!

- Não Jensen, eu trabalho no caixa nº 03. – Jared disse revirando os olhos e quando saíram do vestiário, Jeffrey se dirigiu ao loiro.

- Jensen, o Sr. Welling está te chamando no escritório dele. E pelo amor de Deus, não faça nenhuma merda!

Jensen entrou no escritório apreensivo.

- Sente-se. – Welling disse sem olhar para o loiro que obedeceu.

- O que aconteceu com o senhor ontem?

- Eu... eu não sei, To... Sr. Welling, acho que eu meio que surtei. – Jensen achava estranho chamar seu melhor amigo de senhor, mas não tinha outro jeito.

- Sr. Ackles, o senhor é meu funcionário mais dedicado aqui, e só por isso irei relevar e lhe dar uma segunda chance.

Jensen sorriu amarelo ao ouvir as últimas duas palavras e agradeceu.

- Obrigado Sr. Welling.

- É só. Pode voltar ao seu serviço. – Tom disse friamente e Jensen voltou ao caixa totalmente deprimido.

- Ei, Jensen! Jensen! – Uma voz feminina o chamou.

- Sim? – Jensen foi em direção ao caixa nº 02, onde Julie o chamava.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. – Ontem ficou todo mundo falando de você.

Quando Jensen ia abrir a boca para responder, ouviu a voz de Jeffrey atrás de si.

- Ackles, porque seu caixa ainda está fechado?

Jensen bufou e se dirigiu ao caixa, sem nem saber por onde começar. Tinha mais ou menos alguma noção do que fazer e começou a reparar no que Jared fazia e passou a imitá-lo.

O moreno reparou que Jensen o observava e sorriu para ele.

As horas demoraram a passar e Jensen bocejava a cada cinco minutos.

- Ei! Ackles! Feche o caixa e venha até aqui! – Morgan gritou.

- Pois não? – Jensen perguntou sem vontade.

- Ajude a Srta. Mcniven no setor de enlatados.

Sem ter outra opção, Jensen seguiu Julie reclamando. – Que saco!

- Nossa, Jensen, nunca te vi tão mal humorado assim.

- É mesmo? – Jensen respondeu e eles seguiram para o setor de enlatados.

Na hora do almoço, Jared almoçou com Julie e Jensen com Chad em diferentes horários. Jensen chegou a pedir para o senhor Morgan para trocar com Julie, pois não queria comer com um estranho, mas Jeffrey sabia que o loiro não gostava muito de Murray e por isso não trocou, pois um de seus passatempos preferidos era sacanear os funcionários.

- E aí, Jen? Me diz o que você tomou ontem que eu quero também... – Chad disse zoando e Jensen olhou sério para ele sem responder. – Ok, se não quer papo, tudo bem.

A parte da tarde se arrastou ainda mais e Jensen percebeu o quanto Jeffrey era escroto. Toda hora ele mandava Jensen fechar o caixa e fazer outra tarefa, exatamente como ele fazia quando era o gerente.

Finalmente o turno deles chegou ao fim e Jensen foi para o vestiário, seguido por Jared que vendo a aparência cansada do amigo deu um tapinha nas suas costas.

- Ânimo, Jensen. Amanhã é sábado, a gente sai mais cedo e não trabalhamos no domingo, lembra?

Jensen deu uma risadinha e Jared gargalhou.

- Ah! Disso você se lembra né?

Eles voltaram para casa em silêncio e Jensen perguntou enquanto entravam em casa.

- Jared, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Porque a gente mora junto?

Jared revirou os olhos e Jensen pegou em seu braço. – Por favor, Jared...

- Ok! Vou fingir que você está com algum tipo de amnésia. Bom... – O moreno pigarreou. – Você não teve condições de bancar a hipoteca quando seu pai morreu e quando a sua mãe ficou doente, vocês tiveram muitas despesa com médicos e remédios e quando ela... Jensen!...

- Por favor, Jared, continua. – Jensen disse com a voz falhando.

- Quando ela morreu, eu te chamei pra morar comigo até você ter condições de alugar algum lugar.

- Peraí! Meus pais morreram? – Jensen perguntou assustado.

- Jen...

O loiro sentou no sofá e pôs as mãos na cabeça. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha falado com eles. Jared ia se sentar ao seu lado, mas seu celular tocou.

- Desculpe Jensen... alô? – Jared foi para o quarto e após alguns minutos voltou sorridente. – Jensen, eu sei que você tá meio estranho, mas se importa de ficar sozinho? Finalmente vou sair como Matt!

- Não...

- Faz alguma coisa pra comer! Com certeza vai se sentir melhor. – Jared disse se dirigindo para o banheiro.

Jensen se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Não era possível que seus pais tivessem mortos. Sentiu-se triste e chegou a conclusão que não perguntaria mais nada sobre aquela vida. Daqui a pouco ele "acordaria" e voltaria para a sua vida normal. Jensen se agarrou nessa esperança e foi ver o que tinha na geladeira.

Jensen preparava sua janta quando sentiu um cheiro de perfume delicioso e quando se virou viu Jared todo arrumadinho e cheiroso.

- Esse Matt deve ser especial, hein? – Jensen disse se surpreendendo com o próprio comentário.

- Jensen pára! Você sabe que eu tô a fim dele há um tempão... e aí, como estou?

- Hummm... comível! – Jensen disse se voltando para a panela.

- Escroto! – Jared disse.

- Viado! – Jensen respondeu e o moreno gargalhou.

- Tchau! Não me espere acordado!

No dia seguinte Jensen se levantou e foi cambaleando de sono até o banheiro, percebendo que Jared não havia dormido em casa.

"Alguém se deu bem ontem..." Pensou enquanto ligava o chuveiro e quando chegou ao mercado uma hora depois o moreno já estava lá.

- Posso saber onde o senhor dormiu? – Jensen perguntou dando um susto no moreno.

- Caralho, Jensen... que susto. – Jared disse e os dois riram.

- Padalecki! Venha aqui! – Jeffrey bradou.

Jared revirou os olhos e foi em direção ao gerente.

- Sim, senhor Morgan?

- Limpe esse chão que está escorregadio.

- Mas esse não é o meu serviço... – Jared retrucou.

- Eu mandei limpar esse chão e não me dizer se é ou não a sua função.

Jensen olhou incrédulo para aquela cena e parecia que estava vendo a si mesmo e quando Jeffrey se afastou, o loiro ainda pôde ouvi-lo dizer baixinho.

- Viadinho de merda.

Quando o turno acabou, Jensen deu graças a Deus. Eles estavam livres do mercado e prontos para curtir o final de semana.

- E aí? Vamos beber ou o quê? – Jensen perguntou tentando se animar.

- Nada disso, primeiro vamos treinar, depois bebemos... – Jared respondeu e vendo que Jensen continuou parado ele disse colocando as mãos na cintura. – Não acredito que você esqueceu isso também.

- Esqueci o quê?

- Do treino, Jensen! Será que não seria melhor você ir ao médico?

Jensen riu e seguiu o moreno que pegou um ônibus. O loiro não fazia a menor idéia para onde estavam indo, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

Após quarenta minutos eles chegaram a um orfanato e quando entraram várias crianças correram na direção deles.

- Tio Jared! Tio Jensen!

Jared abraçou as crianças e Jensen imitou seu gesto meio sem graça.

- Crianças, vão pegar o material para começarmos, ok? – Jared disse animado e Jensen perguntou baixinho.

- A gente treina o quê aqui?

- Beisebol, Jensen! – O moreno olhou para o loiro meio irritado. – Treinamos as crianças... lembra que eu te falei desse meu projeto e você quis vir conhecer e se dispôs a me ajudar?

- Lembro... claro que lembro. – Jensen mentiu. – Sabe o que é? Eu posso só ficar olhando hoje?

Jared revirou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. – Você fica responsável em recolher o material e guardar quando acabarmos então?

- Claro!

Jensen sentou numa cadeira e observou Jared com as crianças. Ele não entendia e não gostava de beisebol, mas a alegria das crianças e principalmente a alegria de Jared, que agora parecia que tinha dez anos, eram contagiantes.

Na volta do orfanato Jensen não resistiu e perguntou para o moreno, que estava com os olhos fechados, sentado no banco do ônibus.

- Porque escolheu aquele orfanato, Jared?

- Porque você sabe muito bem, e eu já estou ficando irritado com isso, que eu cresci ali e sempre fui muito amado e bem tratado até ser adotado por Sharon e sempre quis retribuir de alguma forma.

Jensen se lembrou que sempre julgou o moreno pela sua condição sexual e agora, sabendo o quanto Jared o ajudara e o vendo ali, disponibilizando um pouco do seu tempo livre para aquelas crianças, Jensen percebeu que quanto mais o conhecia mais o admirava.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_- Jensen se você não calar a porra da boca eu vou te colocar embaixo do chuveiro com roupa e tudo. – Jared dizia enquanto tentava colocar a chave na fechadura._

_- É sério, porra! O nome dele é Castiel e ele me mandou pra cá pra me dar uma segunda chance. – Jensen disse abrindo aspas com os dedos nas duas últimas palavras._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Estou muito feliz q vcs estão gostando dessa história! Muito obrigado por todos os reviews! Amo vcs!**_

_**Um obrigado super especial a Pérola e a Larissa! **_

_**Capítulo 05**_

- Vamos, cinderela, seu príncipe chegou! – Jared gritou para Jensen que ainda estava no quarto se arrumando.

- Não acredito que não tenho nenhuma roupa apresentável! – Jensen disse chateado.

- Você nunca ligou pra isso, Jensen, vamos logo! – Jared estava com pressa. E quando finalmente Jensen apareceu, o moreno disse deixando o loiro sem graça.

- Se eu tivesse uma boca igual a sua, eu não me preocuparia com roupa. – Jared disse rindo fazendo o loiro corar um pouco.

Chegaram a um bar que era simples, mas limpo e com uma música agradável. Jensen a princípio odiou o lugar, mas como não tinha outra opção resolveu não reclamar.

Escolheram uma mesa no canto e Jared não parava de olhar para a entrada.

- Que foi Jared? Tá esperando alguém? – Jensen quis saber após fazerem seus pedidos.

- O Matt disse que estaria hoje aqui...

- Que ótimo, vai me deixar segurando vela. – O loiro resmungou.

- Até parece! Só vai ficar sozinho se quiser Jensen... – Jared disse dando um longo gole em sua cerveja que acabara de ser servida.

Jensen olhava para os lados vendo se tinha alguém interessante naquele lugar e percebeu que uma ruiva, que estava sentada no bar, o secava com os olhos. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e perguntou ao moreno, sem desviar os olhos da mulher.

- Jared! Conhece aquela ruiva ali?

Jared olhou pra trás e disse com desdém. – Danneel? Pensei que tivesse dito que não queria mais nada com ela.

- Eu saía com ela? – Jensen quis saber.

- Algumas vezes, mas ela começou a ficar neurótica pegando no seu pé e você a dispensou. Mas porque eu tenho que ficar te contando a sua vida toda, Jensen? Tô cansando disso.

- Se eu te contasse você não acreditaria mesmo. – O loiro disse baixando os olhos.

- Quer tentar? – Jared disse carinhosamente e o loiro fez que não com a cabeça. – Se mudar de idéia sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?

- Sei... – Jensen se surpreendeu quando sentiu seus olhos queimarem pelas lágrimas que se formavam discretamente. Aquele homem era realmente seu amigo e o loiro sentia remorso cada vez que o moreno falava assim com ele.

- Jared! – Um moreno muito bonito se aproximou da mesa.

- Matt! – Jared se levantou e abraçou o homem. – Lembra do Jensen, né?

- Claro! Como vai Jensen? – Matt estendeu a mão e Jensen a apertou.

- Vou bem, obrigado!

- Quer sentar aqui com a gente? – Jared perguntou.

- Claro. – Matt se sentou e Jensen se sentiu um pouco incomodado com aquela situação.

"Será que eles vão se beijar aqui na minha frente?" Jensen pensou e riu do próprio pensamento.

- Que foi Jensen? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Nada não! Com licença, vou ao banheiro. – Jensen se levantou e foi até o toalete e quando voltou reparou que Jared ria e se derretia todo para Matt, parecendo um adolescente. Jensen se sentiu inquieto com aquela cena e antes que começasse a pensar besteira foi em direção à ruiva que ainda o secava.

- Oi. – O loiro disse abrindo seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi Jensen. – Danneel disse comendo o loiro de cima em baixo.

- Tá bebendo o quê? – Ele perguntou.

- Cerveja.

- Duas cervejas, por favor. – Ackles pediu ao bartender.

Jared reparou que Jensen conversava com Danneel e balançou a cabeça pensando que aquele loiro não tinha jeito mesmo e continuou conversando com Matt em sua mesa.

- Hei, Jared! – Jensen chamou o moreno da porta do banheiro. – Vem cá!

- Fala!

- Queria te pedir permissão pra levar a Danneel lá pra tua casa. – Jensen pediu.

- Jensen, não precisa me pedir esse tipo de coisa.

- É que eu pensei que você e o Matt fossem... – Jensen disse meio sem graça.

- Não sei nem se vai rolar. – Jared disse desanimado. – Mas se rolar a gente pode ir pra casa dele, fica tranqüilo.

- Tá tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou preocupado. – Se quiser posso dispensar a Danneel e...

- Não, não... tá tudo bem.

- Então... até mais. – Jensen deu um tapinha nas costas de Jared e pegando na mão da ruiva foi embora.

* * *

><p>Jared chegou em casa e colou o ouvido na porta para ver se escutava alguma coisa, não queria atrapalhar a noite do amigo. Abriu a porta bem devagarzinho e viu que Jensen estava sozinho. Entrou e foi direto pro seu quarto. Rolou na cama pensando que sua noite com Matt não tinha sido aquilo que ele esperava e como ele estava com dificuldade para dormir, resolveu ir a cozinha beber alguma coisa. Jared pegou água e se escorou na porta da cozinha observando Jensen dormir. O loiro estava completamente nu e o moreno ficou olhando pro seu corpo pensando como Jensen era bonito e como Danneel tinha sorte de ter desfrutado daquele corpo há poucas horas atrás. O moreno balançou a cabeça como querendo tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente e foi dormir.<p>

Na manhã seguinte Jared se levantou e reparou que Jensen já havia feito o café e estava sentado no sofá lendo o jornal.

- Acordou cedo, hein? – Jared disse e o loiro sorriu. – Bem humorado e bem disposto... é, pelo menos alguém se deu bem ontem a noite.

- Você e o Matt não... – Jensen estranhou a naturalidade que estava tratando a homossexualidade do amigo.

- Ele veio com aquela mesma desculpa de sempre... que não quer nada sério... que acabou de sair de um relacionamento... blá blá blá. – Jared dizia enquanto bebia café. – Isso cortou meu tesão sabe.

- Sei... e olha... se a Danneel ligar, eu não estou.

- Vocês homens não valem nada! – Jared riu e se sentou no sofá ao lado do loiro. – Algum compromisso pra hoje?

- Fora o meu almoço com o presidente, nada! – Jensen respondeu brincando.

- Nossa, tá de bom humor mesmo, hein? Tá fazendo até piadinha logo de manhã! – Jared disse brincando.

- E você, vai fazer o quê hoje?

- O que eu faço todos os domingos? – Jared disse encarando o loiro que o olhou sem graça.

- Que seria o que mesmo?

- Ai, Jensen, não te agüento. Se quiser ir, tudo bem, só não demore, por que a D. Sharon não suporta atrasos e não vai deixar a gente comer a sobremesa.

Jensen supôs que o Jared iria almoçar na casa da mãe e decidiu ir também, queria conhecer a mulher que adotou seu amigo.

* * *

><p>- Oi filho! – Sharon deu um longo abraço em Jared e depois cumprimentou Jensen que a abraçou de volta.<p>

A casa dela era super humilde, mas limpa e de bom gosto e Jensen se sentiu bem ali dentro. Após conversarem um pouco eles foram almoçar.

- Esse risoto é o melhor que eu já comi em toda a minha vida! – Jensen disse de boca cheia.

- Toda vez você fala isso, Jensen. – Jared brincou.

- Deixa ele falar... é bom ouvir elogios. – Sharon disse rindo e satisfeita, vendo que os dois raspavam o prato.

Na hora de ir embora, Jensen viu Jared falando baixinho com a mãe na cozinha, lhe entregando algo e ela não querendo aceitar.

- Não precisa Jared, você já ganha tão pouco, meu filho.

- Mãe, pega, por favor... não é muito, mas dá pra comprar seu remédio pelo menos.

Jensen os viu se abraçando demoradamente e ficou pensando em como Jared era bom. Ele o havia ajudado, treinava aquelas crianças sem ganhar nada em troca e ainda dava dinheiro para a mãe. Ele sabia que o salário de caixa não era muito e Jared ainda fazia questão de ajudar sua mãe, bem diferente dele, que mal falava com seus pais e agora descobrira que eles estavam mortos. Jensen saiu da casa de Sharon e se sentou na escada em frente à porta, deixando as lágrimas descerem livremente. Seu coração estava apertado e tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era ligar para sua mãe e dizer que ele a amava.

- Ei, o que foi? – O loiro sentiu a mão de Jared em seu ombro e se levantou abraçando o amigo. – Jensen, o que aconteceu?

- Você é uma pessoa tão boa Jared... me desculpa, cara... por tudo.

Jared não entendeu nada, mas deixou Jensen o abraçar e se acalmar para então perguntar ao amigo porque ele se emocionara tanto.

- Acho que eu senti falta da minha mãe quando vi você abraçando a sua e...

- Desculpa cara... se isso te chateou. – Jared disse aborrecido.

- Não, não... eu adorei conhecer... rever a Sharon! Foi ótimo. – Jensen disfarçou.

- Sabe do que a gente tá precisando? - Jared perguntou e Jensen o encarou.

- Encher a cara! – Eles disseram juntos e foram para um boteco que tinha próximo ao apartamento deles.

* * *

><p>- Caralho, você viu como ele é escroto? Gostoso, mas escroto! – Jared gargalhava alto.<p>

- Definitivamente ele não te merece, Jared... você é demais pra ele. – Jensen disse enrolando a língua e Jared parou de rir o encarando sério e os dois gargalharam de novo.

Eles continuaram bebendo, falando de vários assuntos e voltaram para casa mais bêbados do que dois gambás.

- Jensen se você não calar a porra da boca eu vou te colocar embaixo do chuveiro de roupa e tudo. – Jared dizia enquanto tentava colocar a chave na fechadura.

- É sério, porra! O nome dele é Castiel e ele me mandou pra cá pra me dar uma segunda chance. – Jensen disse abrindo aspas com os dedos nas duas últimas palavras.

- Chega Jensen, chega dessa história.

Jared conseguiu abrir a porta e Jensen começou a segui-lo dentro do apartamento repetindo a história de quando ele era gerente do mercado, e de como Castiel aparecera e de repente começou a chorar deitado no chão.

- Caralho! Vamos pro chuveiro agora!

Jensen relutou, mas Jared era mais forte que ele e conseguiu levantar o loiro e levá-lo pra debaixo do chuveiro. Jensen parou de chorar sentindo a água descer pelo seu rosto e sentiu as mãos de Jared segurando seu braço. O loiro abriu os olhos e percebeu que Jared tinha o corpo muito próximo ao seu e praticamente podia sentir sua respiração junto a sua. Tentou pensar em mil coisas, mas quando percebeu, já era tarde demais e Jared percebendo também se afastou e largou o loiro que quase caiu.

- Que merda, Jensen! – Jared disse pegando sua toalha e se trancando no quarto.

- Jared! Me desculpa... eu... – Jensen desligou o chuveiro, tirou suas roupas encharcadas e depois de se secar foi se deitar, mas não conseguiu dormir pensando porque o toque e a proximidade de Jared o tinham feito ficar de pau duro.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- E seu estiver com ciúme de Matt? Qual o problema?_

_Jared parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e encarou o loiro com fúria no olhar._

_- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Obrigado pelos comentários e pelo carinho! Beijão!**_

_**Capítulo 06**_

Jared acordou e sentiu que sua cabeça latejava. Sentou na cama se sentindo enjoado e foi até o banheiro, vomitando tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha no estômago. Depois de tomar banho foi até a cozinha onde Jensen lhe ofereceu uma xícara de café.

- Fiz bem forte. – Jensen disse sem graça e vendo que o moreno não respondeu, começou a se explicar.

- Jared, olha, desculpa por ontem... eu tava bêbado e...

- Não quero falar sobre isso, minha cabeça tá explodindo e eu só quero ir trabalhar e rezar pro dia passar bem rápido.

Jensen respeitou e não tocou mais no assunto.

Foram trabalhar em silêncio e assim que chegaram ao supermercado, Jeffrey disse em tom sarcástico.

- Que caras são essas? Dá pra ver que a noite foi boa, hein?

Jensen fechou o punho doido pra socar a cara daquele insuportável, mas se controlou. Jared continuou em silêncio sem olhar para o loiro durante a manhã inteira e na hora do almoço, Jeffrey se aproximou.

- Ackles, vai almoçar com Padalecki e Murray com Mcniven.

E foi a primeira vez que eles se olharam. Jensen sem graça e Jared totalmente sério.

"Que ótimo." Jared pensou. "Esse filho da puta parece que adivinha!"

- Jared... você pode me ouvir só um minuto?

- Se for falar sobre ontem, eu não posso ouvir não. – Jared respondeu enquanto esperava seu prato.

- E porque não? – Jensen insistiu.

- Porque não porra! Não tem nada pra falar! – Jared disse alto.

- Seu melhor amigo hétero fica duro embaixo do chuveiro com você e você acha que não precisamos falar sobre isso?

- É isso mesmo... – Jared respondeu secamente.

- E posso saber por quê? – Jensen quis saber.

- Porque foi uma besteira, nós dois estávamos bêbados e aconteceu... simples assim... sem grilo, sem conversa, sem terapia, sacou? – Jared disse em tom sarcástico.

Jared não era assim e Jensen percebeu que tinha tocado em algum ponto fraco seu.

O almoço transcorreu totalmente silencioso e Jensen sentiu falta de seu amigo tagarela.

- Padalecki e Ackles, vou precisar que vocês fiquem aqui depois do horário. – Jeffrey disse bem humorado. – O novo gerente da noite começa hoje e quero que vocês o conheçam.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam insatisfeitos, mas concordaram, mesmo porque não tinham outra opção.

Jensen queria muito conversar com o moreno, mas ali no mercado não tinha como e quando chegassem em casa provavelmente Jared daria a desculpa de cansaço e não iria querer conversar.

À noite quando o tal gerente chegou, Jeffrey os chamou. – Jensen, Jared, esse aqui é novo gerente da noite, Mark Sheppard.

- Muito prazer! – Sheppard estendeu a mão para eles que retribuíram o cumprimento.

- Mark trocará de turno comigo algumas vezes e vocês como os funcionários mais antigos devem estar disponíveis para qualquer coisa que ele precisar.

- Sim Sr. Morgan. – Jared disse contrariado e os dois gerentes olharam para o loiro que estava distraído.

- Ah! Sim Jef... quer dizer, sim Sr. Morgan.

Jensen não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em Jared. Não que o loiro tivesse a fim dele, mas ele não queria perder a amizade do moreno e achou melhor desistir daquela conversa e na hora de ir embora Jensen tentou puxar assunto de todas as maneiras, mas Padalecki só respondia com monossílabos.

No decorrer da semana, Jared foi esquecendo aquele assunto e voltou a ser o mesmo falante de sempre, para a felicidade de Jensen.

A alegria, jovialidade e bondade do moreno faziam Jensen se sentir cada vez melhor e ele às vezes, até esquecia de que agora ele era pobre, trabalhava de caixa no mercado que outrora ele fora o gerente e que aquela não era sua "vida normal". Não se importava que seu melhor amigo fosse homossexual e levava isso numa boa.

E todas as vezes que Jared era legal ou tinha um gesto bacana com ele, Jensen sentia remorso por ter sido um babaca durante muito tempo. Se ele tivesse se preocupado em conhecer melhor seus funcionários ao invés de caçoar deles por causa de suas condições financeira, sexual ou qualquer outra coisa, ele talvez não tivesse naquela situação. Mas se ele não tivesse sido levado para aquele mundo alternativo ele nunca teria a chance de conhecer melhor, nem Jared, nem a si mesmo.

- E aí, Jared, vamos fazer o que hoje? – Jensen perguntou quando finalmente o sábado chegou e eles voltavam animados do treino no orfanato, no qual o loiro participara ativamente.

- Eu vou sair com o Matt hoje.

- O quê? Por quê? – O loiro perguntou abismado.

- Ele me ligou querendo conversar e resolvi dar uma segunda chance a ele. – Jared disse sem muita convicção.

Jensen riu sem vontade quando percebeu como aquelas duas palavras apareciam com mais freqüência e a cada vez que as ouvia, o significado delas o atingia de maneiras diferentes.

- Tem certeza Jared? – Jensen perguntou enquanto entrava no apartamento.

- O quê?

- Tem certeza que vai sair com aquele babaca? – Jensen perguntou se arrependendo de ter chamado o cara que ele nem conhecia de babaca e se perguntando o porquê da sua irritação.

- O que foi Jensen? – Jared perguntou achando graça. – Tá com ciúme?

Como se Jensen despertasse de algum tipo de transe e tudo se encaixasse perfeitamente em sua mente, ele disse com a voz firme.

- E seu estiver com ciúme do Matt? Qual o problema?

Jared parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e encarou o loiro com fúria no olhar.

- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso!

- Fazer o que? – Jensen perguntou.

- Não, não, não... você não vai se fazer de esquecidinho sobre isso também.

- Sobre isso o quê? – Jensen perguntou realmente sem saber do se tratava.

- Esse assunto está morto e enterrado Jensen e não quero voltar nele agora...

- Que assunto, caralho? – Jensen gritou e o moreno suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso, não é? – Jared se postou na frente do loiro e disse calmamente.

- Jared...

- Vai me fazer falar de sentimentos que eu já havia enterrado. – Jared se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Jared, eu...

- Vou ter que reviver aquilo tudo e sofrer novamente.

- Jared, eu não queria... – Jensen estava confuso.

- E vai me fazer lembrar o quanto foi doloroso ter me apaixonado por você.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Apaixonado... por mim? – Jensen perguntou confuso._

_- É... você provavelmente deve ter se esquecido disso também... – Jared disse num suspiro se afastando._

_- Jared, nós já... – Jensen perguntou._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obrigado pelos reviews! XD**_

_**Capítulo 07**_

Jared havia se apaixonado por Jensen assim que se conheceram, mas como Ackles era hétero assumido, o moreno não querendo arriscar levar um fora, acabou deixando pra lá e eles acabaram se tornando melhores amigos.

Quando Jensen começou a passar por várias dificuldades, com a morte do pai e a doença da mãe, o moreno não teve coragem de bagunçar ainda mais a vida do loiro se declarando apaixonado por ele e acabou desistindo por completo daquela paixão.

Quando a mãe de Jensen morreu, o moreno ficou com pena do amigo e o convidou para morar com ele durante um tempo e quanto mais Jared convivia com Jensen, mais encantado ficava com o loiro e numa certa noite, Jared, não tendo realmente esquecido por completo aquela paixão e não conseguindo mais se controlar, acabou se declarando, mas Jensen o dispensou com delicadeza, dizendo que ele amava Jared, mas como um irmão.

Jared não guardou mágoa e aceitou dizendo que não queria que nada mudasse entre eles, que a amizade que eles tinham, vinha acima de qualquer coisa. Jensen quis sair da casa do amigo, sabendo que a proximidade deles poderia aumentar o sofrimento do moreno, mas Jared não deixou.

Padalecki prometeu a si mesmo que esqueceria sua paixão pelo o loiro e com muito custo, o moreno sufocou aqueles sentimentos que por fim acabaram adormecidos em seu coração e finalmente o deixaram em paz e agora Jensen estava ali, parado bem na sua frente, dizendo que estava com ciúme dele com Matt.

- Apaixonado... por mim? – Jensen perguntou confuso.

- É... você provavelmente deve ter se esquecido disso também... – Jared disse num suspiro se afastando.

- Jared, nós já... – Jensen perguntou.

- Não Jensen! – Jared gritou. – Eu bem que tentei, eu te desejei, eu te quis e você me disse que não era a sua praia, que você me amava como um irmão... e... – Jared se sentou no sofá e afundou a cabeça entre as mãos. – E agora você...

- Jared... – Jensen se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do moreno que a afastou.

- Me solta...

- Jared, eu não sei o que dizer... – Jensen estava realmente sem graça.

- Então cala a boca! E pára com essa merda de não se lembrar de nada! – Jared se levantou e berrou na cara do loiro.

Eles ficaram se olhando e de repente Jensen beijou Jared que o abraçou forte retribuindo o beijo com paixão.

Eles se soltaram e Jared disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Não Jensen, não podemos...

Mas o loiro não deu nem chance de Jared terminar de falar e o abraçou de novo, o beijando com vontade. Jared beijava e mordia a boca de Jensen. Aquela boca que ele desejou durante muito tempo. Suas mãos passeavam por baixo de suas blusas simultaneamente até que ambos as tiraram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando seus corpos se encontraram de novo, a sensação de suas peles se tocando fez Jared gemer baixinho. Jensen estava queimando e ele também. Jared guiou o loiro até o sofá e o sentou. Jensen estava excitado, mas não sabia direito o que fazer.

- Jared, eu nunca...

- Eu sei... – Jared respondeu com a voz rouca.

O moreno abriu e tirou a calça de Jensen, para logo em seguida tirar a sua. Jensen estava completamente duro e Jared mordeu de leve seu membro por cima da cueca fazendo Jensen abafar um gemido.

Jared tirou lentamente a boxer do loiro, deixando a mostra todo o desejo que Jensen estava sentindo pelo moreno e passou a massageá-lo e sugá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Jensen apertava o tecido do sofá sem conseguir mais conter os gemidos. Ele já havia recebido sexo oral de várias mulheres, mas nunca do jeito como Jared estava fazendo. O moreno lambia, chupava e às vezes até mordiscava o membro de Jensen e tudo isso num ritmo tão alucinante que deixava o loiro totalmente louco e quando Jared percebeu que Jensen estava prestes a gozar, parou.

- Não... – Foi o que o Ackles conseguiu dizer.

- Calma, vai ficar ainda melhor... – Jared disse com carinho e tirou a sua cueca deixando a mostra sua imensa ereção.

Padalecki pegou um sachê de lubrificante dentro da sua mochila e lambuzou o pênis do loiro.

- Você anda preparado hein... – Jensen disse entre gemidos e Jared riu continuando a massagear o pênis de Ackles que estava cada vez mais alucinado de tesão. Jared se posicionou em cima do membro ereto do loiro e sentou devagar se deixando acostumar com aquela sensação.

Jensen gemeu alto e Jared colou sua boca na do loiro beijando-o com furor. Jared começou a cavalgar na ereção de Jensen, que segurava o quadril do moreno ditando o ritmo, que ficava cada vez mais frenético. Jared gemia muito alto e passou a se masturbar com intensidade. Ackles não agüentou ver aquela cena. Aquele homem imenso sentando e cavalgando nele, gemendo seu nome entre obscenidades e agora se tocando cheio de tesão. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e contraindo todos os músculos do seu corpo, gozou demoradamente dentro de Jared que logo em seguida, derramou seu sêmen na barriga do loiro.

Os dois ficaram se encarando enquanto recuperavam o fôlego e quando Jared saiu de cima de Jensen, o loiro disse com a voz falhando.

– Eu nunca gozei assim na minha vida... foi tão... gostoso... tão...

- Intenso? – Jared disse ainda ofegante, enquanto pegava água na geladeira.

- Exatamente... intenso. – Jensen disse entre sorrisos enquanto pegava a garrafa de água que Jared lhe oferecia.

O moreno se dirigiu ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro deixando a água cair sobre o seu corpo suado. Jensen abriu a cortina e perguntou para Jared, que mantinha os olhos fechados com um semblante um pouco tenso.

- Jared? Você tá chateado comigo?

- Eu não sei Jensen... não sei o que pensar, o que dizer. – Jared disse enquanto se ensaboava. – Eu desejei ter você durante tanto tempo e depois afoguei esse sentimento até quase matá-lo, e agora realmente eu não sei o que pensar.

- Ainda vai sair com Matt? – Essa pergunta fez os dois rirem quebrando aquele clima estranho e Jensen entrou embaixo do chuveiro. – Tem espaço aí pra mim?

Jared fez que sim com a cabeça e o loiro entrou no Box. O banho foi silencioso e Jensen teve vontade e abraçar e beijar Jared, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, mas o moreno se manteve a uma pequena distância, o suficiente para evitar qualquer toque e o loiro achou melhor respeitar.

Enquanto se secavam Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

- Posso dormir com você no quarto hoje?

- Acho melhor não... – Jared respondeu sem olhar para o loiro.

- Porque não? – Jensen quis saber.

- Jensen... queria que você me entendesse... – Jared suspirou.

- Eu entendo... mas não aceito. – Jensen disse com a voz firme, fazendo Jared olhar para ele. - Não aceito o fato de eu ter sido um tremendo babaca e idiota e de não ter percebido, que esse tempo todo, eu tinha próximo a mim, uma pessoa maravilhosa e que eu a rejeitei. – Jensen não sabia mais se estava se referindo a essa realidade ou a outra. – Só queria que não fosse tarde demais.

Jensen se enrolou na toalha e ia sair do banheiro quando Jared o puxou de volta e o abraçou com força.

- Jensen, você é um filho da puta, sabia? – Jared disse brincando e rindo.

O loiro riu sem graça e abraçou o moreno, enquanto pensava tristemente. "Infelizmente você não imagina o quanto."

_**Continua...**_

_**-**__ Deixa de ser cara de pau, Padalecki! – Jensen disse brincando. – Eu acho que foi o contrário e você sabe disso muito bem!_

_- Não gosto quando você me chama assim... – Jared falou ficando sério de repente._

_- Como?_

_- De Padalecki._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 08**_

- Como foi mesmo que você me convenceu a te deixar ficar aqui na cama hoje? – Jared perguntou ofegante.

- Acho que eu pedi com jeitinho... – Jensen respondeu tentando acalmar a respiração após mais um intenso orgasmo.

- O seu "pedir com jeitinho" é me deixar louco de tesão?

- Deixa de ser cara de pau, Padalecki! – Jensen disse brincando. – Eu acho que foi o contrário e você sabe disso muito bem!

- Não gosto quando você me chama assim. – Jared falou ficando sério de repente.

- Como? – Jensen perguntou afastando uns fios de cabelo que caíam pelo rosto do moreno.

- De Padalecki.

Jensen engoliu em seco e automaticamente se lembrou de quando caçoava de Jared por causa do seu sobrenome esquisito. - Desculpe, não te chamo mais assim.

- É que me soa estranho, sabe... você sempre me chamou só de Jared... – O moreno tentou explicar. – Não parece que é você falando... eu sei que é você falando mas é que...sei lá, deixa pra lá... é bobagem minha.

Jensen não queria tocar naquele assunto, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde ia ter que falar. - Jared, não fica chateado com o que eu vou te falar.

- O quê?

- É que sabe... tem pessoas não vêem com bons olhos dois homens se relacionando e... – Jensen escolhia as palavras, pois não queria magoar o amigo. – Lá no mercado a gente podia não dar muita bandeira.

- Jensen! Até parece que você não sabe que todo mundo lá já acha que a gente tem um caso. - Não vai mudar nada. – Jared disse rindo. – Só vou ter que me controlar um pouco mais e tentar não te agarrar dentro do vestiário.

- Todo mundo no mercado pensa que a gente?... – Jensen perguntou meio sem graça.

- Ah, não! Vai começar você de novo... – Jared disse fingindo irritação. – Quantas vezes eu tive que te acalmar, quando você queria dar porrada no Sr. Morgan pelas piadinhas que ele fica fazendo da gente ou de mim?

- Eu já briguei com ele alguma vez?

- Graças a mim, não né? Senão, você já tinha perdido o emprego há muito tempo. – Jared disse estalando os dedos.

- Quer dizer então que eu sempre te protejo né? – Jensen disse com a voz de um jeito sensual.

- Acho que sim, você deve achar que tem alguma obrigação de me proteger, por ser mais velho...sei lá. – Jared respondeu não percebendo as intenções do amigo.

- E quem vai te proteger agora?

- Quê? - Jared olhou para Jensen que estava com cara de tarado. – Jensen! Você é insaciável ou o quê?

- Ninguém manda você ser tão gostoso assim. – O loiro subiu em cima do moreno e o beijou com vontade.

- E ninguém manda você ter uma boca dessas. Você deveria ser preso por ter uma boca assim, sabia?... – Jared disse enquanto girava o corpo, ficando por cima do loiro, assumindo o controle.

O moreno mordeu a boca de Jensen que sentiu um gostinho de sangue quando Jared se afastou.

- Você me mordeu?... foi isso mesmo?

- Uhumm... – Jared respondeu enquanto descia pelo corpo do loiro, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço e os mamilos. Jensen regia aos carinhos com gemidos e sentiu que seu membro já estava ficando duro novamente.

- Jared eu já to ficando duro novamente... – Jensen dizia enquanto Jared passava a língua pelo seu abdômen. – A gente já transou duas vezes e eu já quero de novo.

- Eu também quero... - O moreno pegou na ereção de Ackles e passou a massageá-la devagar.

- Você quer que faça com a mão ou com a boca? – Jared perguntou.

- Jared... não precisa perguntar... sabe que eu vou ficar louco de qualquer jeito. – Jensen deu um gemido alto quando Jared o abocanhou tudo de uma vez, mas deu só uma chupada e parou.

- Eu quero uma resposta... – Jared passava a língua muito de leve fazendo Jensen levantar o quadril em busca da boca do moreno.

- Com a boca. – Assim que Jensen respondeu, Jared abocanhou de novo seu membro e o chupou com intensidade, daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer e só parou quando ouviu o loiro gemer o seu nome e sentiu o gosto do sêmen de Jensen em sua boca.

Jared subiu e beijou a boca de Jensen, que apesar de se sentir um pouco desconfortável com o gosto do próprio sêmen retribuiu o beijo com tesão.

O loiro se movimentou e passou para cima do moreno e começou a explorar aquele corpo beijando, sugando, lambendo e mordendo cada pedaçinho. Jared se contorcia, não acreditando que Jensen estava ali com ele, tão entregue. Nem parecia o Jensen que ele conhecia.

O loiro foi descendo não acreditando que iria mesmo fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. "Quem diria, hein, Jensen?" O loiro riu do próprio pensamento e deu uma lambida no pênis de Jared que gemeu alto.

- Jared, eu nunca fiz isso, então você vai ter que me ajudar. – O loiro sugou só a cabeça querendo provocar o moreno. – Se eu fizer alguma coisa errada ou te machucar me avisa tá?

- Ahamm... – Jared estava extasiado e mal conseguiu responder.

Jensen decidiu que faria do jeito que gostava que fizessem nele e abocanhou o membro de Jared, o sugando com vontade. Jared gemia e dizia palavras desconexas chamando o nome do loiro que se surpreendeu em como estava gostando de fazer aquilo. Jared agarrou os cabelos do loiro querendo ditar o ritmo, mas não forçou muito, pois sabia que aquela era a primeira vez de Jensen e tinha consciência também de que o seu pau era enorme, mas o loiro chupava de um jeito, colocando praticamente o membro todo do moreno na boca. Jensen não imaginava como estava conseguindo fazer aquilo, muito menos Jared, que estava surpreso com a destreza do loiro. Jared avisou que estava prestes a gozar, caso Jensen não quisesse que ele gozasse na boca dele, mas o loiro não parou e o moreno se derramou todo dentro daquela boca maravilhosa. Jensen ficou meio sem saber se engolia ou cuspia e por fim acabou cuspindo no lençol.

- Desculpa Jared, mas acho que ainda não estou preparado pra isso.

- Jared gargalhou alto e disso puxando Jensen para um beijo. – Não tem problema, tudo tem sua hora.

Jared se esfregou na ereção do loiro e se virou de costas para ele ainda deitado. Jensen, percebendo o que o moreno queria, cuspiu na própria mão e lubrificou a entrada de Jared que se agarrou no lençol. O loiro se posicionou e começou a penetrar o moreno devagar que gemia, dizendo que queria sentir o loiro dentro dele. Jensen metia com vontade segurando no ombro e na cintura do moreno que abriu as pernas e levantou um pouco o quadril fazendo Jensen estocar mais fundo e assim podendo manipular o próprio membro também. Jensen gemia obscenidades e mordiscava as costas de Jared enquanto eles se movimentavam com sofreguidão.

Jensen queria esperar o moreno então diminuiu um pouco o ritmo das estocadas enquanto Jared aumentava a velocidade de sua mão e quando o loiro viu que o moreno estava próximo do gozo, voltou a meter com vontade fazendo ambos chegarem ao ápice juntos pela primeira vez.

Após se recuperarem, Jared disse com a voz falhando, tamanho seu cansaço. – Eu perdi as contas, agora...

- Perdeu... o quê? – Jensen perguntou igualmente cansado.

- De quantas vezes eu gozei.

- Tava contando, é? – Jensen riu e puxou o moreno para um beijo. – Jared, não são nem onze horas ainda.

- Eu tô morto... essas duas últimas foram praticamente uma atrás da outra.

- Dorme um pouquinho e daqui a pouco eu te acordo... – Jensen disse se levantando para buscar algo para eles beberem.

- Meu Deus, eu criei um monstro! – Jared disse gargalhando.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Jensen, seu tempo aqui acabou..._

_- Castiel, eu não quero voltar! Eu não quero voltar mais para aquela vida! Por favor! – Jensen começou a chorar._

_- Jensen, não sou eu quem determina essas coisas._

_- Castiel, eu te imploro, me deixa ficar aqui com ele._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 09**_

O domingo se resumiu a sexo, sexo e mais sexo e nos intervalos eles comiam, bebiam e conversavam.

- Jensen, o que te fez mudar de idéia? – Jared perguntou enquanto se aninhava nos braços do loiro. – Sobre nós.

Jensen não sabia o que responder. Teve vontade de contar como a recente convivência com o moreno o fez ver como Jared era especial, que a sua opção sexual era só um pequeno detalhe em sua personalidade, que era extraordinária, mas, para dizer isso, ele precisava contar também que não se lembrava de nada do passado deles. Então resolveu mentir para não confundir a cabeça do moreno. Não que Jensen não estivesse totalmente apaixonado por Jared, mas contar a verdade seria muito complicado.

- Quando você se declarou para mim eu acho que ainda não estava pronto.

- E agora? – Jared quis saber.

- Agora eu não consigo imaginar como morei com você por tanto tempo e consegui resistir.

- Jensen... assim você me deixa sem graça. – Jared deu um selinho no loiro que o puxou para um beijo mais intenso.

E assim o domingo continuou entre gemidos e declarações.

À noite, quando finalmente eles dormiram, o loiro sonhou com Castiel.

- Como vai, Jensen?

- Bem. – O loiro respondeu temeroso.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Jensen. – Castiel disse fraternalmente.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Como assim, Jensen? – Castiel perguntou.

- Ainda não estou pronto para voltar. – Ackles disse num tom meio desesperado e Castiel se aproximou dizendo carinhosamente.

- Jensen, seu tempo aqui acabou.

- Castiel, eu não quero voltar! Eu não quero voltar mais para aquela vida! Por favor! – Jensen começou a chorar.

- Jensen, não sou eu quem determina essas coisas.

- Castiel, eu te imploro, me deixa ficar aqui com ele.

- Jensen, se acalme, por favor... – Castiel tocou no ombro do loiro que imediatamente se sentiu um pouco melhor. – Você receberá um sinal meu e saberá que chegou o dia de voltar, Jensen. Esteja pronto.

Jensen acordou assustado e abraçou Jared, que dormia tranquilamente.

"_Você receberá um sinal meu e saberá que chegou o dia de voltar, Jensen. Esteja pronto."_ Era tudo o que Jensen se lembrava do sonho. O loiro abraçou Jared mais forte e sentiu uma lágrima descer pela sua face antes de voltar a dormir.

- Anda Jensen, vamos nos atrasar. – Jared disse enquanto tomava café. – Depois o Sr. Morgan vai ficar pegando no nosso pé.

- Já tô aqui... – O loiro, que ainda terminava de se arrumar, virou o café de uma vez, num gole só. – Vamos!

- Espera! – Jared disse, pegando na mão do loiro.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou e o moreno deu um beijo longo e apaixonado, deixando Jensen sem ar.

- Agora podemos ir. – Jared disse rindo.

- O fim de semana foi bom, hein? – Jeffrey disse assim que os viu chegando. – A pele tá boa... qual a receita, Padalecki?

- Sexo de primeira qualidade. – Jared respondeu e Jeffrey gargalhou.

- Eu sabia! Vocês dois...

- Não! Não foi com o Jensen que eu trepei o final de semana todo, não! – Jared não conseguia acreditar que estava dizendo aquilo. – O nome dele é Matt...

- Sei, sei... – Jeffrey estava ficando incomodado com aquela conversa e os mandou ir trabalhar. – Chega de conversa fiada e vão abrir o caixa de vocês.

Eles foram para o vestiário e Jensen perguntou assim que entraram.

- Que porra foi aquela?

- Ah! Tô de saco cheio desse babaca! – Jared disse enquanto tentava controlar a sua tremedeira. – Pelo menos agora, ele vai parar de pegar no nosso pé.

- Quer saber? Eu não tô nem aí se descobrirem. – Jensen disse com convicção.

- É mesmo? – Jared perguntou surpreso.

- Mesmo! – Jensen disse enquanto pegava na mão do moreno. – Preferia ter ouvido o meu nome ao invés de Matt.

- Hummm... ficou com ciúme é? – Jared falou e quando ia dar um selinho no loiro Jeffrey bateu na porta gritando. – Anda logo com isso aí! Depois vocês namoram!

Eles se entreolharam e riram alto.

- É! Não adiantou muito... – Jared disse e eles foram abrir os caixas.

À tarde Jeffrey chamou Jensen para ajudar em outro setor.

- Abra essas caixas e arrume tudo nas prateleiras.

Agora que o loiro estava na outra posição ele se perguntava por que Tom não contratava mais funcionários ao invés de ficar os deslocando para outras funções e se lembrou que aquela idéia, de reaproveitar os mesmos funcionários para vários setores do mercado, tinha sido dele mesmo.

De repente Jensen parou o que estava fazendo e reparou que Morgan o olhava de cima em baixo com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- O que foi? – O loiro perguntou.

- Nada... – Jeffrey respondeu e o loiro voltou para o seu serviço.

- Sabe o que é Ackles? – Jeffrey gostava de provocar. – Eu fico me perguntando às vezes... quem será a mulherzinha dessa relação? Você ou o Padalecki?

Jensen fechou o punho e se postou na frente de Jeffrey gritando bem na sua cara.

- Como é que é? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer Ackles... – Jeffrey não gostou nem um pouco da reação do loiro e gritou também. – Que eu fico me perguntando se é você que enraba o Padalecki, ou se você é enrabado por aquele viadinho?

Jeffrey nem teve tempo de reagir. Jensen lhe deu um soco certeiro e ele caiu em cima das prateleiras.

Vários clientes correram para ver o que estava acontecendo e alguns funcionários também.

Jared percebeu o burburinho, mas de onde ele estava não conseguia ver nada e não podia sair dali, pois estava atendendo uma pessoa. Rezou para que não fosse nada com Jensen.

Jeffrey se levantou sentindo o sangue escorrer da sua boca e sussurrou para o loiro.

- Finalmente consegui o que queria... pegue suas coisas e suma daqui, Ackles... você está demitido.

Um segurança pegou no braço de Jensen que não esboçou nenhuma reação. Estava preocupado com outra coisa. Estava preocupado em como aquilo atingiria Jared. Foi até o vestiário e pegou suas coisas e quando foi embora, tentou ir até o caixa onde o moreno estava, mas o segurança não deixou.

Jared fez que ia sair do caixa para ir ao encontro do loiro, e saber o que estava acontecendo, mas do nada, Jeffrey apareceu ao seu lado e disse baixinho.

- Se quiser manter o seu emprego fique exatamente onde está.

O moreno ficou desesperado e mesmo depois, quando soube que Jensen tinha batido em Jeffrey e havia sido demitido, ele só queria chegar logo em casa e abraçar o seu amor, dizendo que tudo ia se resolver.

Quando chegou Jensen estava deitado no sofá.

- Jen? – Jared disse assim que entrou e reparou que o loiro havia chorado.

- Eu só faço merda, Jared! Só faço merda!

Jared sentou e puxou o loiro para o seu colo.

- Shiii... – Jared sussurrou enquanto fazia cafuné e tentava acalmar o loiro. - Você sabe muito bem que aquele filho da puta tava esperando uma oportunidade de te mandar embora e agora ele conseguiu, não foi culpa sua.

- Eu não devia ter caído nas provocações dele, Jared... ele fez de propósito.

Jensen estava confuso. Não tinha mais certeza de nada e sentia medo. O que estaria esperando por ele quando ele voltasse? Como estaria a sua vida? Estaria desempregado? Não queria trabalhar em outro lugar que não fosse perto do moreno, mas a sua real preocupação agora afagava seus cabelos e lhe beijava dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, mas o loiro sabia que pelo menos para ele nada ficaria bem. Sem Jared em sua vida, nada nunca mais ficaria bem.

Jensen acordou no dia seguinte com Jared se arrumando para ir trabalhar.

- Bom dia dorminhoco! – Jared disse dando um selinho no loiro.

- Humm... bom dia. – Jensen disse se espreguiçando e se lembrou que havia sido demitido no dia anterior.

- Jensen, o Sr. Morgan me pediu que levasse o seu crachá. Parece que você o trouxe pra casa ontem.

- Deve tá lá junto da minha carteira... pega pra mim? – Jensen pediu enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

- Virou beato agora, Jensen? – Jared perguntou brincando quando chegou a sala e viu onde estava a carteira do loiro.

- Quê? – O loiro foi até a sala secando o rosto na toalha e viu Jared segurando um santinho na mão.

- Achei esse santinho junto da sua carteira. – Jared disse enquanto lia o que estava escrito no verso do pequeno papel. – Anjo Castiel... anjo protetor que guarda.

Jensen ficou paralisado enquanto Jared dizia que aquele anjo deveria ser seu anjo de guarda e o loiro entendeu que aquela era o sinal que Castiel havia dito durante o sonho.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Jared... – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen disse quando acordou. O loiro se levantou desesperado ao perceber que não estava mais no apartamento de Jared. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas do dia em que "sonhou" com Castiel pela primeira vez. O copo de uísque ainda estava em cima da mesa. _

"_Voltei..." O loiro pensou e entrou em pânico._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Obrigado pelos reviews! Q bom q estão gostando! XD**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Jensen não sentia direito o seu corpo. Ele não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer e o que fazer. Seu tempo ao lado de Jared tinha acabado e ele sentia lá no fundo que a sua vida também.

- Jensen? Jensen? - Jared estalou os dedos na frente do loiro como se quisesse tirar ele de algum transe. – Tudo bem?

Jensen olhou para o rosto de Jared que sorria para ele. Quanto tempo será que ele ainda tinha para admirar aquele rosto perfeito, aquelas covinhas extremamente sensuais? Quanto tempo lhe restava para beijar aquela boca e se derreter naquele corpo? Jensen não tinha idéia.

- Não vai trabalhar hoje. – Jensen pediu.

- O quê? Por quê? – Jared perguntou achando graça. – Vai ficar com saudade?

- Jared, fica em casa hoje, por favor! – O loiro agarrou o braço do moreno.

- Jensen, o que tá acontecendo? – Jared perguntou preocupado. – Eu não posso perder esse emprego de jeito nenhum... não sabemos quando você vai arrumar outro e estamos dependendo só do meu salário por enquanto... amanhã você...

Mas Jensen sabia que não existiria amanhã para ele. Pelo menos não nos braços de Jared. Amanhã ele estaria sozinho novamente.

- Jared... – Jensen disse num tom mais calmo. – Não tá acontecendo nada...Eu só queria que você ficasse em casa hoje.

- Jensen...

- Por favor. – Jensen agarrou no pescoço do moreno e começou a beijá-lo.

- Jensen, para... – O moreno tentava se desvencilhar do loiro, mas sem sucesso. Jensen começou a tirar a camisa de Jared, que pensou, que não faria mal nenhum em chegar um pouquinho atrasado e foi para o quarto com Jensen.

O loiro se deitou e puxou Jared que o beijou com vontade. Jensen agarrava os cabelos do moreno, ditando o ritmo e a intensidade do beijo que os deixou sem fôlego.

- Jensen assim você me deixa louco, sabia?

Jared beijou o pescoço do loiro e foi descendo pelo tórax, abdômen e sem pressa explorou aquela área, dando mordidinhas e lambidinhas fazendo Jensen gemer baixinho. Jared segurou a ereção do loiro e a massageou devagar começando uma deliciosa tortura.

- Jared...

- Calma amor.

Jensen sorriu ao ouvir aquela palavra e implorou para que Jared fizesse com a boca sendo prontamente atendido pelo moreno, que sugou com vontade fazendo Jensen gemer alto o nome de Jared quando atingiu o clímax e se derramou em sua boca.

"_Como vou viver sem isso_?" Jensen pensou querendo ficar deprimido, mas Jared o tirou de seus pensamentos com um pedido especial.

- Jensen, hoje a gente podia fazer um pouquinho diferente...

O loiro fez uma cara de que não entendeu e o moreno abriu as pernas de Jensen se colocando entre elas e rindo obscenamente.

- Vou te mostrar o que eu quero... posso?

Jensen não estava se sentindo muito confortável, mas consentiu com a cabeça.

Jared abriu mais um pouco as pernas do loiro e deu uma lambida de leve no buraco rosa de Ackles que arqueou as costas e gemeu. O moreno ficou satisfeito com a primeira reação de Jensen e continuou com a carícia, lambendo vagarosamente, deixando Jensen louco.

- Jared... – Jensen gemia.

O moreno pegou o lubrificante e espalhou em seus dedos e sob o olhar ansioso do loiro, enfiou um dedo. Jensen reclamou um pouco no começo, mas logo que se acostumou, Jared colocou outro e por fim o terceiro. Jensen se movimentava, mostrando que estava gostando daquilo e quando Jared tirou os dedos, o loiro protestou.

Jared subiu o corpo e beijou seu amado com luxúria, que sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido do moreno, assim que interromperam o beijo.

- Eu quero, Jared...

O moreno tinha os olhos com uma cor mais escura quando se posicionou entre as pernas de Jensen, que estavam no seu ombro e penetrou o loiro devagar. Jensen fez uma cara feia no começo indicando que sentia dor e o moreno, pacientemente, esperou que o loiro desse sinal verde para ele se movimentar, o que não demorou muito.

Jared metia devagar, mesmo que sua vontade fosse de estocar alucinadamente ele não queria, de maneira nenhuma, machucar Jensen que agora se movimentava também, pensando em como aquilo era bom e prazeroso.

- Você é muito apertado... meu Deus. – Jared disse extasiado.

- Jared, mete mais rápido. – Jensen pediu entre gemidos e o moreno, que já estava com um tesão insano, teve que se controlar absurdamente para não gozar quando ouviu aquele pedido. O moreno pegou a mão de Jensen e a colocou sobre o pênis do loiro, pedindo para ele se tocar, pois não estava mais agüentando. Jensen, que já estava vendo estrelas a cada estocada de Jared, não agüentou e assim que começou a se masturbar, gozou gemendo alto o nome do moreno. Jared meteu com vontade e sentindo as contrações em seu pênis gozou violentamente dentro de Jensen.

- Jared... – Jensen disse ofegante.

- O quê? – O moreno sussurrou mal conseguindo falar.

Jensen olhou dentro dos olhos do moreno e disse com a voz firme apesar da respiração cortada por conta do cansaço.

- Eu te amo... e eu sempre vou te amar... não importa o que aconteça, eu só preciso que você se lembre disso. Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, Jensen. Acho que eu te amei desde o primeiro dia em que eu te vi.

Eles se abraçaram e Jensen deitou no peito do moreno, e enquanto escutava o coração de Jared recuperar as batidas normais o loiro disse com a voz embargada. – Você é o meu coração, Jared. E eu não posso viver sem o meu coração. – Jensen chorou copiosamente o que começou a deixar Jared preocupado.

- Jensen, parece que você está se despedindo de mim... É isso? Você vai me deixar?

- Nunca! – Jensen limpou o rosto e encarou o moreno. – Eu só tô emocionado com essa avalanche de sentimentos. – Jensen mentiu. – Eu nunca havia me apaixonado antes por ninguém, como eu tô agora. – Mas no fundo era verdade.

- Jensen... – Jared o beijou e eles ficaram se carinhando e o moreno esqueceu completamente que tinha que trabalhar.

O dia passava rápido demais e Jensen enchia Jared de mimos e carinhos. Fez o almoço e serviu na cama. Deu banho em Jared e fez massagem. E transou com o moreno até eles não agüentarem mais.

- Humm, acho que vou ficar em casa mais vezes... – Jared disse enquanto se recuperava do êxtase enquanto recebia um gostoso cafuné do loiro.

E quando a noite chegou, Jensen relutou na hora de dormir.

- Mas eu não estou cansado, Jared... nem com sono.

- Jensen, você tá parecendo criança! - O moreno riu.

- Vamos ficar acordados a noite inteira.

- Amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar... não vou poder faltar de novo e você me deu uma canseira hoje, então eu vou dormir. – Jared foi pro quarto se deitar.

Jensen sabia que o moreno devia estar realmente cansado e riu. Eles estavam iguais a dois coelhos mesmo. O loiro ficou parado na porta do quarto admirando, enquanto Jared se preparava para dormir.

- Você vem? – O moreno perguntou e Jensen se deitou do lado dele.

Jared dormiu rapidamente, mas Jensen se levantou quando percebeu que seus olhos começavam a pesar. "Não posso dormir..." O loiro pensou e começou a andar pela casa, tentando ficar acordado.

Jensen também estava cansado e depois de fazer um café ele se sentou numa poltrona que tinha no quarto, se lembrando desde o primeiro dia, de tudo o que ele havia vivido com aquele moreno e que mudara sua vida para sempre.

Jensen sentia as lágrimas descerem enquanto observava Jared e ria cada vez que se lembrava de alguma coisa que o moreno tinha dito ou feito de engraçado, pois Jared era um palhaço às vezes. "Deus, como eu vou sentir falta dele." Jensen se desesperou.

O primeiro raio de sol entrou pela janela e Jensen deitou ao lado do moreno, dando uma última olhada em seu rosto, admirando aquele homem que era lindo por fora e por dentro e disse baixinho antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

- Eu te amo.

- Jared... – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen disse quando acordou. O loiro se levantou desesperado ao perceber que não estava mais no apartamento de Jared. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas do dia em que "sonhou" com Castiel pela primeira vez. O copo de uísque ainda estava em cima da mesa. "Voltei." O loiro pensou e entrou em pânico.

- Jared! – Jensen gritou e começou uma busca frenética pelo apartamento em busca do seu amor e se lembrou de que Jared não morava ali com ele. - Jared... – Jensen colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Jared! – Gritou.

Jensen pegou seu carro e dirigiu alucinadamente pelas ruas de Lawrence. Iria até ao apartamento de Jared. Mesmo que o moreno o enxotasse ou achasse ele louco ele precisava fazer isso. Ele precisava do seu coração.

Jensen entrou no prédio aproveitando que uma pessoa acabara de sair e deixara a porta aberta e subiu até o apartamento em que ele fora tão feliz nas última duas semanas.

Quando chegou à porta, ele parou. "E se ele não se lembrar de nada, o que eu vou dizer?" e enquanto Jensen pensava a porta se abriu. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando ele reconheceu o homem que estava parado bem na sua frente.

- Matt?

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

– _Posso ir senhor Ackles?_

_- Pode sim, Jared... – Jensen não agüentou e colocou a mão no ombro do moreno que se espantou com aquele gesto e se afastou deixando Jensen sem graça._

_- Até amanhã. – Jared disse enquanto se dirigia a saída deixando para trás um Jensen visivelmente triste._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Muito obrigado a todos q estão acompanhando! XD**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

- Quem quer saber?

- Matt, o Jared tá aí? – Jensen perguntou com medo da resposta.

- O Jared eu não sei, mas eu estou... – Matt respondeu mordendo os lábios e Jensen percebeu que ele estava meio bêbado.

- Jared! – Jensen começou a gritar enfiando a cabeça para dentro do apartamento, que estava totalmente diferente. – Jared!

- Ei! Gostosão! – Matt disse com malícia. – Não tem nenhum Jared aqui! Mas se você quiser entrar e dar uma conferida, pode entrar.

- Não mora nenhum Jared aqui? – O loiro perguntou com a voz falhando.

- Não. Mas eu posso ser o Jared se você quiser.

Antes mesmo de Matt acabar de falar, Jensen já estava na rua. Ele caminhou de volta até o seu carro, pensando que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Jared devia morar. "_Talvez com a mãe_." O loiro pensou e teve vontade de ir até a casa de Sharon, mas ia dizer o quê? Não queria causar nenhum problema para o moreno e nem preocupar a mãe de Jared. Desanimado, resolveu voltar para casa e esperar à hora de ir trabalhar para finalmente encontrar com seu amor.

Jensen se barbeou e trocou de roupa cinco vezes e quando chegou ao estacionamento do mercado demorou dez minutos para se acalmar e sair do carro.

- Bom dia, Sr. Ackles. – Um segurança o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia... – Jensen respondeu enquanto seus olhos se dirigiam aos caixas e quando ele o viu seu coração parou de bater e suas pernas tremeram. Jared estava mais lindo do que nunca, com os cabelos molhados, contando o dinheiro do caixa. Jensen se perdeu naquela imagem e sentiu seus olhos queimarem e as lágrimas se formarem. Sua vontade era de se aproximar dele e de dizer o quanto ele era maravilhoso e o quanto o amava, mas como fazer isso? Jensen teve uma pontinha de esperança quando seus olhares se encontraram, mas quando Jared os desviou com desprezo continuando com o seu serviço, a ficha de Jensen caiu.

"_Ele não me suporta."_ O loiro pensou tentando não entrar em desespero.

- Sr. Ackles? – Mcniven o chamou.

- Sim? – Jensen se virou para atender a funcionária.

- Er... bom dia.

– Bom dia.

- O Sr. Welling está chamando o Sr. no escritório dele.

- Obrigada Srta. Mcniven. – Jensen agradeceu e após dar uma última olhada em Jared, foi ao encontro do patrão.

- Sr. Wel... quer dizer... Tom. Me chamou? – Jensen abriu a porta e perguntou para o moreno.

- Sim, Jensen...entre. – Welling tinha vários papéis na mão. – Bom, eu queria te lembrar que eu viajo amanhã e aqui está a sua escala e a do Morgan. – Tom entregou um papel para o loiro. – Se achar que precisa de alguma modificação, pode alterar, confio no seu bom senso... e dê uma cópia para o Jeffrey.

- Sim senhor. – Jensen disse distraído.

- Sim senhor? – Tom perguntou e rindo em seguida.

- Quer dizer... Tom. – Jensen disse sem graça. – Eu estava distraído, desculpe.

- Sei... e as escalas dos funcionários vou deixar por sua conta, ok?

- Tom... queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Jensen disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – O que acha de contratarmos mais alguns funcionários?

- Acha que é necessário? – Tom perguntou.

- Não têm dado muito certo deslocar os funcionários, principalmente os do caixa para outras funções. – Jensen disse sério. – Eles acabam sobrecarregados e estressados.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Jensen? – Tom perguntou.

- Não! - Jensen respondeu estranhando aquela pergunta. – Por quê?

- Não sei... você está... diferente.

- Diferente? – Jensen sentiu corar um pouco se lembrando dos últimos dias de sexo quase ininterrupto com Jared. – Não, não aconteceu nada.

- Tudo bem... – O moreno suspirou. – Quando voltar de viagem conversaremos melhor sobre essas novas contratações.

- Obrigado Tom! – Assim que Jensen saiu do escritório ele encontrou com Alona, se lembrando imediatamente de como tinha tratado a moça, após transar com ela.

- Bom dia, Srta. Alona. – Jensen disse simpático.

- Bom dia... – A loira respondeu contra a vontade.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita em particular, pode ser? – Jensen perguntou indicando o caminho para onde Alona deveria ir e quando chegaram num setor em que não tinha ninguém o loiro foi direto ao assunto.

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo meu comportamento. – Jensen tinha se esquecido um pouco de quando tinha sido mesmo que ele a maltratara. – Ontem... – Disse sem muita convicção, mas como Alona não disse nada ele viu que estava certo. – Eu fui um tremendo idiota e babaca e realmente ficaria feliz se aceitasse as minhas desculpas.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Ackles. – A loira veio toda saidinha para cima de Jensen. – Não estou chateada não, e eu acho que a gente até podia...

- E gostaria de lhe pedir também... – Jensen a interrompeu. – Que nosso relacionamento daqui pra frente fosse estritamente profissional.

Alona não gostou muito, mas aceitou as desculpas do gerente e foi continuar com o seu serviço.

Jensen estava se dirigindo ao setor de açougue, quando ouviu a voz de Jared o chamando.

- Sr. Ackles?

Jensen sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo ao ouvir a voz grossa do moreno atrás de si e se virou, rezando pra não dar nenhuma bandeira, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os de Jared, o loiro não conseguiu disfarçar seu encantamento. Ele encarou Jared para ver qual seria a reação do moreno, mas Jared o olhou com frieza.

- Como hoje não é dia de muito movimento, queria pedir pra sair um pouco mais cedo, porque preciso acompanhar minha mãe ao médico.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Shar... com a sua mãe? – Jensen perguntou preocupado e Jared estranhou a pergunta do loiro, pois já havia se preparado para receber um sonoro não ou um esporro do gerente.

- Er... ela está com um probleminha de saúde e eu gostaria de ir na consulta com ela e... – Jared estava totalmente desconfortável tendo aquela conversa com Jensen.

- Claro, claro, Jared! – Jensen disse interrompendo o moreno. – Pode sair a hora que precisar... e depois me dê notícias, ok?

- Sim, senhor. – Jared se afastou se perguntando se o Sr. Ackles estava bêbado, drogado ou algo do tipo. Além de ter dito sim ao seu pedido, ele o chamou de Jared e ainda disse que queria notícias de sua mãe. "_Estranho." _Pensou.

Jensen acompanhou Jared até ele sumir de sua vista. Enquanto Jared andava, o loiro o comia com os olhos, morrendo de vontade de apertar aquela bunda e de lamber aquele corpo todinho, lembrando de como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente na cama. Jensen percebeu que começou a ficar duro com aquele pensamento e disfarçou, olhando para os lados, sem perceber que Mcnivem o olhava desde quando Jared o chamara.

Jensen sentou longe de Jared na hora do almoço e ficou observando o moreno. Jensen sentia uma saudade insana dele. Sentia saudade das conversas, das risadas, que era uma das coisas que ele mais amava em Jared. Sentia saudade de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tocá-lo, sentia saudade dos seus gemidos enquanto o penetrava e... de repente Jensen percebeu que Jared o encarava e o loiro sustentou o olhar, na esperança que Jared viesse falar com ele, mas após alguns segundos, o moreno desviou seu olhar de volta para o prato e não olhou mais para Jensen.

Duas horas antes do final do turno, Jared veio falar com Jensen. – Posso ir senhor Ackles?

- Pode sim, Jared... – Jensen não agüentou e colocou a mão no ombro do moreno que se espantou com aquele gesto e se afastou deixando Jensen sem graça.

- Até amanhã. – Jared disse enquanto se dirigia a saída deixando para trás um Jensen visivelmente triste.

Jensen não sentia a mínima vontade de ir para casa. Ficava deprimido só de imaginar que Jared não estaria lá quando ele chegasse. Ficou rodando de carro e arriscou ir até a casa de Sharon na esperança de pelo menos ver Jared e quando estacionou viu que o moreno entrava em casa amparando sua mãe. O desespero tomou conta de Jensen e ele chorou copiosamente dentro do carro. Todas as suas entranhas clamavam por Jared. Após se acalmar, Jensen prometeu para si mesmo que reconquistaria Jared. "_Pois você é o meu coração e eu não posso viver sem ele_..."

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- O Sr. Ackles é o cara mais homofóbico que eu conheço. – Jared disse irritado. – Já o ouvi dizer várias piadinhas ao meu respeito e sobre os gays. Ridículo esse cara..._

_- Isso é verdade... – Julie completou. – Ele é homofóbico de carteirinha._

_- Ele deve tá querendo aprontar alguma comigo, isso sim... – Jared disse desconfiado. – Vou me manter afastado o máximo que eu puder... _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Obrigado pelos reviews! Vcs são demais! XD**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

Quando Jensen chegou em casa, o telefone estava tocando e ele correu para atender.

- Alô?

- Jensen? – Uma voz feminina disse.

- Mãe? – O loiro se sentou e começou a chorar ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

- Quanto tempo, meu filho! – A Sra. Ackles chorava também.

- Que saudade que eu tô da senhora. – Jensen mal conseguia falar.

- O que ouve Jensen? Tá tudo bem? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Tá tudo bem... é que eu tive um sonho sabe? – Jensen disse se acalmando. – Eu sonhei que senhora e o pai tinham... tinham...

- Jensen! A gente tá bem... porque você não vem almoçar conosco no domingo? Tanto tempo que você não vem aqui em casa.

- Eu vou, mãe! Com certeza eu vou.

Eles ainda conversaram durante um tempo e Jensen repetiu várias vezes o quanto a amava e prometeu que a partir de agora, ligaria sempre para saber deles e almoçaria com eles todos os domingos e quando o loiro desligou, se sentiu aliviado e feliz de saber que seus pais não haviam morrido.

Após desligar o telefone, Jensen ficou o resto da noite tentando achar um jeito de se aproximar de Jared. Ele sabia que havia sido cruel com o moreno desde que ele tinha ido trabalhar no mercado e percebera que Jared era gay. "_Mas como?_" O loiro pensou. Já descobrira que ele não morava no apartamento e que morava com a sua mãe. O que mais estaria diferente em sua vida? "_Será que ele tem namorado?_" Jensen sentiu uma lágrima se formar com esse pensamento e o ciúme tomar conta de seu ser. Só de imaginar Jared nos braços de outro, o loiro tinha vontade de morrer. "_Preciso descobrir_." Mas como se aproximar do moreno? Que assunto poderiam ter em comum? De repente Jensen teve uma idéia. _"É isso!_" Pensou enquanto um sorriso se formava no seu rosto e no seu coração uma esperança se formava. "_Já sei como vou me aproximar dele e puxar conversa_." Com esse pensamento o loiro finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Jared conversava com Mcniven sobre como o Sr. Ackles estava estranho no dia anterior.

- Você também percebeu, Julie? – Jared perguntou.

- O que eu percebi é que ele tava te comendo com os olhos, isso sim. – Mcniven disse rindo. – Peguei até ele suspirando enquanto te olhava.

- Credo Julie! – Jared fez cara de nojo.

- Vai ver ele tá apaixonado.

- O Sr. Ackles é o cara mais homofóbico que eu conheço. – Jared disse irritado. – Já o ouvi dizer várias piadinhas ao meu respeito e sobre os gays. Ridículo esse cara.

- Isso é verdade... – Julie completou. – Ele é homofóbico de carteirinha.

- Ele deve tá querendo aprontar alguma comigo, isso sim. – Jared disse desconfiado. – Vou me manter afastado o máximo que eu puder.

Quando Jensen chegou de manhã no mercado ele viu Jared conversando com Mcniven e assim que ele entrou, eles o olharam de forma estranha e o loiro não teve coragem de se aproximar do moreno. "_Vou esperar quando ele estiver sozinho." _Jensen pensou e foi trabalhar.

Na hora do almoço, Jensen avistou Jared na mesa sozinho como sempre. O horário de almoço do moreno era no mesmo horário que o de Jensen, mas diferente dos outros caixas e ele sempre acabava comendo sozinho. Jensen vendo aquela cena resolveu arriscar.

- Jared? – O moreno se virou e vendo que era Jensen fez cara de indiferença.

- Sim, Sr. Ackles? – O moreno perguntou surpreso e Jensen percebeu como odiava quando Jared o chamava de Sr. Ackles e mais ainda quando fazia aquela cara, deixando claro seu sentimento pelo loiro que era de total desprezo. Mas Jensen não podia fazer nada, se Jared o odiava, ele tinha seus motivos.

- Er... você se incomodaria eu me sentasse aqui com você? – Jensen perguntou meio sem graça.

Jared olhou para as outras mesas vendo que estavam quase todas vazias e respondeu olhando para o seu prato.

- Desculpe, Sr. Ackles, mas eu gosto de comer sozinho.

Jensen ficou sem ação com aquela resposta e percebeu que seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara se aproximar de Jared e sem dizer nada ele se dirigiu a outra mesa sentando-se de costas, para que o moreno não visse uma lágrima que escorreu pela sua face enquanto ele dava a primeira garfada em sua comida.

Durante toda à tarde, Jensen não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do moreno, reparando em cada gesto, cada sorriso, cada movimento que ele conhecia tão bem. Cada vez que Jared dava aquela gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás, que era a sua marca, e que Jensen amava, o loiro sorria junto com ele, desejando que um dia, Jared sorrisse assim com ele de novo. De repente Jensen percebeu que Mcniven o encarava e disfarçou com medo que ela tivesse percebido ou que Jared percebesse também e talvez quisesse o acusar de assédio sexual, então, com a desculpa que não estava se sentindo bem, Jensen pediu para ir embora mais cedo.

Em casa, o loiro deixou seu choro descer livre enquanto se contorcia na cama. Seu corpo inteiro estava doendo e ele começou a implorar a Deus que o matasse logo de uma vez. Ninguém merecia aquele sofrimento. Ninguém merecia conhecer o amor nos braços de uma pessoa como Jared e depois ter isso arrancado de si. "Por quê?" Jensen perguntava. Ele sabia que havia sido um tremendo de um filho da puta, principalmente com Jared, mas estava arrependido e tinha mudado. "Por quê?" O loiro continuou perguntando até finalmente adormecer e sonhar com Castiel.

Jensen se sentou ao lado do moreno e perguntou em pensamento.

"Você é um anjo?"

"Sim, Jensen." Castiel respondeu.

"Meu anjo da guarda?" O loiro quis saber.

"Sim."

"Então porque está me castigando?" Jensen perguntou magoado.

"Não estou te castigando, Jensen." Castiel sorriu.

"Então quem está? Deus?"

"Deus não castiga ninguém, Jensen."

"Se o que está acontecendo comigo não é castigo, então eu nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria se eu estivesse sendo castigado." Jensen disse sarcasticamente.

"Jensen, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Castiel disse olhando para o loiro, que fez sim com a cabeça.

"Você acha que essa sua experiência foi em vão?"

"Não..." O loiro demorou um pouco a responder, mas o fez com sinceridade.

"Você acha que mudou?"

"Mudei..." Jensen respondeu.

"O que te fez mudar, Jensen?"

"Eu poderia dizer que foi o amor que eu sinto pelo Jared, mas não tenho mais certeza disso."

"O amor que você sente por Jared é verdadeiro, Jensen."

"Então porque ele não se lembra de nada?"

"Porque a lição foi só pra você e não pra ele."

"Então aquele Jared que me amou não existe?" Jensen sentiu medo ao perguntar.

"Claro que existe! Ele continua sendo o mesmo." Castiel respondeu.

"Só que ele me odeia..." O loiro disse envergonhado por saber exatamente a razão do ódio de Jared.

"Mesmo assim, não desista, Jensen."

"Mas como posso me aproximar dele se ele me rejeita o tempo todo? Me ignora, me despreza. Só fala comigo porque é obrigado, porque eu sou o chefe dele." Jensen olhou para o anjo e perguntou com os olhos marejados. "Castiel, o que eu posso fazer para que ele perceba que eu mudei?"

"Você vai encontrar um meio, Jensen. Sei que vai..." Castiel disse se levantando e Jensen acordou imediatamente.

- Castiel! – O loiro chamou, mas percebeu que tinha acordado.

Jensen se levantou e ligou a TV. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Se esparramou no sofá e ficou zapeando os canais pensando no sonho que tivera com seu anjo da guarda. "_Mesmo assim, não desista, Jensen."_ O loiro riu sem vontade. "_Você vai encontrar um meio, Jensen. Sei_ _que vai..."_ Jensen pensava nas coisas que Castiel tinha dito para ele quando de repente ele se sentou no sofá e com os olhos vidrados na televisão ele aumentou o volume para ouvir melhor uma voz feminina que pedia para todos ajudarem o orfanato que ficava no centro de Lawrence. Imediatamente Jensen teve uma idéia que reacendeu a esperança de começar a conquistar Jared, e começaria mostrando ao moreno que ele não era mais um canalha.

A semana passava rápido, mas Jensen estava impaciente, contando as horas para o sábado chegar. Não via à hora de colocar seu plano em ação e ele já tinha até combinado com Jeffrey que precisaria sair um pouco mais cedo aos sábados e Morgan não se importou, já que recebiam por hora nos fins de semana e o loiro resolveu que pelo menos até lá, ele tentaria se controlar em relação ao moreno e tentaria agir normalmente. Tentaria esquecer que se seu coração parava todas as vezes que ele olhava ou se lembrava do moreno.

- Olá Sra. Ferris! – Jared cumprimentou a responsável pelo orfanato assim que entrou.

- Olá Jared! – Ela disse sorrindo e abraçando o moreno.

- Onde estão as crianças?

- Ah! Estão lá na sala de leitura. – Samantha disse enquanto andava. – Eu disse pra elas ficarem lá junto com as outras, ouvindo as histórias.

- Então conseguiu alguém pra ler história para elas? – Jared quis saber e a mulher assentiu com a cabeça. – Que legal!

- Vai lá chamá-las e assim você conhece o novo voluntário. Ele é um amor!

Jared andou até a sala de leitura e chegando lá não acreditou quando viu o Sr. Ackles sentado numa cadeira lendo um livro para as crianças.

O moreno bateu na porta e ficou parado enquanto Jensen fingiu surpresa ao vê-lo.

- Jared? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – Jared perguntou irritado.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

– _Sr. Ackles, o que está acontecendo?_

_Jensen percebeu o nervosismo de Jared e disse tentando falar o mais normal possível, mas por dentro tremia._

_- Como assim?_

_- O senhor está me perseguindo?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

Assim que Jensen viu a propaganda do orfanato pedindo doações, na mesma hora ele anotou o telefone e ligou.

- Orfanato Angels of the Lord, boa noite. – Uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Er... boa noite, eu acabei de pegar o telefone de vocês na televisão e queria saber como posso ajudar.

- Pois não. Nós aceitamos todo o tipo de doação. Alimentos, roupas, remédios, material de limpeza e de higiene pessoal, fraldas e aceitamos também doação em dinheiro.

- Ok, vocês tem alguma conta ou... – Jensen perguntou.

- Não temos... Todas as doações são feitas aqui mesmo.

- A senhora pode me dar o endereço? – O loiro pediu animado e anotou.

No dia seguinte, Jensen foi até o orfanato entregar a sua doação, sendo recebido pela responsável pela instituição, Samantha Ferris.

- Olá, como vai? – Ela disse apertando a mão do loiro.

- Olá, vou bem e a senhora? – Jensen retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Bem, obrigado. O senhor gostaria de conhecer as nossas instalações antes de fazer a doação?

- Sim, claro!

Samantha mostrou todo o orfanato para Jensen, que se emocionou quando chegaram ao pátio, se lembrando da última vez que estivera ali com Jared. O loiro chegou até a se lembrar e cumprimentar algumas crianças, mas ninguém o reconheceu.

Enquanto conhecia melhor o orfanato, Jensen perguntou se eles aceitavam voluntários para ajudar com as crianças.

- Claro que sim! – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Nós temos várias pessoas que nos ajudam, inclusive temos um rapaz que vem todos os sábados treinar as crianças. Ele é maravilhoso.

"Eu sei." Jensen pensou e seu coração bateu rápido ao confirmar que Jared realmente ia ali aos sábados.

- Sabe Sra. Ferris, eu sempre quis fazer um trabalho voluntário, mas nunca tive oportunidade. – Jensen se sentiu mal por ter que mentir, mas não havia outro jeito.

- Que bom Sr. Ackles. Nós estamos sempre precisando de alguma ajuda. Aliás, a menina que lia para as crianças não poderá mais vir, ela se mudou, e se o senhor quiser...

- Ler para as crianças? – Jensen perguntou. – Isso seria ótimo! Posso começar nesse sábado!

- Perfeito! Nos vemos no sábado então. – Samantha já estava se despedindo quando o loiro a lembrou da doação.

- Desculpe, tinha até me esquecido. – Ela disse sem graça e após Jensen fazer a sua doação, ele foi embora todo sorridente, doido para que chegasse logo sábado.

No dia combinado, Jensen chegou ao orfanato e foi recebido por Samantha e algumas crianças.

- Sr. Ackles! Por favor, me acompanhe. – Ferris disse levando o loiro até a sala de leitura.

- Por favor, me chame de Jensen. – O loiro disse a Sra. Ferris.

- Tio! O senhor vai ler história pra gente? – Uma menina ruivinha perguntou para o loiro que sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Crianças! Crianças! – Samantha as chamou e as fez sentar em volta de uma cadeira onde Jensen ficaria.

- Os livros estão na estante. Pode escolher um e... eles são todos seus! – Samantha fechou a porta e Jensen foi até a prateleira e depois de escolher o livro, se sentou, reparando que as crianças o olhavam com expectativa.

- Olá! Meu nome é Jensen!

- Olá tio Jensen! – Todas as crianças disseram juntas fazendo o loiro rir.

- Eu gostaria de saber o nome de vocês.

As crianças se apresentaram, uma a uma e Jensen se lembrou de quando Jared disse a ele que havia crescido ali, mas o loiro ficou na dúvida se nessa realidade aquilo era verdade.

Depois das apresentações, o loiro começou a ler a história e seu coração batia descompassado, imaginando qual seria a reação de Jared ao vê-lo ali e de repente a porta se abriu e Jensen viu o moreno parado.

- Jared? O que está fazendo aqui? – Jensen fingiu surpresa.

- Eu é que pergunto o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – Jared perguntou irritado.

Jensen ia abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido.

- Tio Jared! – Algumas crianças se levantaram e correram para abraçar o moreno. – Tio Jared, o tio Jensen tá contando uma história pra gente. Quer ouvir também? – Um menino perguntou.

- Agora não posso Aaron, depois eu venho, tá? – Jared lançou um olhar de desaprovação para o loiro, que ficou sem graça. – Vamos crianças, vamos treinar.

Algumas crianças se levantaram e seguiram Jared e as outras ficaram com Jensen.

Quando o moreno foi pegar o material para o treino, encontrou com Samantha.

- Sra. Ferris, como a senhora conheceu o Sr. Ackles?

- Ele ligou para cá essa semana, querendo fazer uma doação em dinheiro e quando chegou aqui, ele quis saber como poderia ajudar e eu sugeri que ele lesse para as crianças e ele aceitou. Por quê?

- Nada, é que ele é meu chefe lá no mercado. – Jared disse num tom zangado.

- Que coincidência boa! – Ferris disse alegremente.

"Muito boa." Jared pensou e foi se juntar as crianças.

Durante o treino, Jared não conseguia parar de pensar no que o Sr. Ackles estava fazendo ali. "Será que ele está me perseguindo?" O moreno pensou com um pouco de medo, chegando a conclusão que realmente o Sr. Ackles queria aprontar alguma com ele.

Na hora de ir embora, Jensen se despediu de Samantha e dando uma olhada no pátio, percebeu que o treino já havia acabado e que Jared já havia ido embora.

- O Jared também faz trabalho voluntário aqui... o seu funcionário. – Samantha disse enquanto acompanhava Jensen até a saída.

- É, eu sei. – Jensen foi embora prometendo voltar no sábado seguinte.

Para a surpresa do loiro, quando ele saiu, Jared estava parado ao lado do seu carro e quando Jensen se aproximou, o moreno perguntou visivelmente nervoso. – Sr. Ackles, o que está acontecendo?

Jensen percebeu o nervosismo de Jared e disse tentando falar o mais normal possível, mas por dentro tremia.

- Como assim?

- O senhor está me perseguindo?

- Claro que não! "Eu só estou ficando cada vez mais louco, a cada segundo longe de você." – Jensen pensou. – Porque está pensando isso? – Foi o que realmente disse.

- Não é um pouco estranho, o senhor aqui, num sábado, lendo para crianças órfãs? – Realmente Jared sabia que não se encaixava no perfil do Sr. Ackles.

- E porque não? Você também está aqui, não está? E não é nada estranho querer ajudar as pessoas e você, melhor do que ninguém sabe que nós só podemos fazer isso nos fins de semana, então... – Jensen conseguiu responder com a voz firme, mas Jared continuou desconfiado.

- No mesmo orfanato que eu? Não acha muita coincidência? – Jared teve medo de perguntar, afinal já estava abusando demais com aquelas perguntas, mas precisava saber.

- Eu não sei o que você pensa de mim, mas eu descobri esse orfanato através da televisão e quando vim aqui fazer a doação, a Sra. Ferris me disse que estavam precisando de pessoal e eu fiquei com pena dessas crianças e resolvi ajudar. – Jensen ficou com medo de ter usado um tom mais agressivo, pois a última coisa que queria era brigar com Jared. – E se você quer saber eu fiquei tão surpreso de te ver aqui quanto você ficou em me ver. – O loiro mentiu.

- Desculpe Sr. Ackles, mas é que eu achei estranho e...

- Tudo bem, Jared. Mas o que quer que você tenha pensado pensou errado, ok?

Jared ficou sem graça e pensou que essa pequena discussão o pudesse prejudicar no trabalho.

- Olhe Sr. Ackles, me desculpe mesmo... não queria que isso me prejudicasse no mercado.

- Você aceita uma carona? – Jensen olhou tão fundo nos olhos do moreno, que Jared corou e não soube o que responder. O Sr. Ackles cortou o assunto tão de repente, o pegando de surpresa e realmente uma carona viria a calhar já que Jared estava exausto, mas o moreno teve receio de aceitar. "E se ele quiser me sacanear?"

Jared quis dizer não, mas alguma coisa nos olhos do loiro, que Jared não soube explicar o que era, fez o moreno perder o medo e a insegurança por alguns segundos.

- Eu... aceito a carona.

Eles entraram no carro e Jensen se sentiu vivo pela primeira vez desde "voltara".

Eles ficaram calados durante todo o percurso. Jared todo tenso, analisando todos os movimentos do loiro, pronto para reagir caso Jensen tentasse alguma coisa e o loiro sem saber o que dizer, tamanho seu nervosismo com a proximidade do seu amor. "Tão perto e tão longe." Jensen pensou triste.

Quando Ackles se aproximou da casa de Jared, o moreno se lembrou que não havia dado o endereço ao loiro.

- Como sabia que eu moro aqui?

"Eu sei tudo a seu respeito, Jared... sei o que gosta de comer, sua música favorita e até a sua posição preferida na hora do sexo." Jensen pensou, mas o que disse foi bem diferente. – Sou eu quem faz e atualiza o cadastro dos funcionários, Jared, eu sei onde todos moram. – Jensen teve que mentir.

O moreno, não muito convencido com aquela história, agradeceu a carona e desceu do carro, deixando Jensen com um buraco enorme em seu peito.

O loiro estava feliz por um lado, com a aproximação deles, e triste por outro. A desconfiança de Jared o deixava arrasado, mas o que estava mesmo matando Jensen aos poucos era a saudade que ele sentia do moreno.

Jensen sabia que teria que ter muita paciência, pois algo dentro de si, dizia que ele estava no caminho certo.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap. **_

_- O que vai querer? – O bartender perguntou assim que Ackles sentou._

_- Uma cerveja, por favor._

_Jensen deu um longo gole enquanto pensava em sua vida e quase engasgou quando viu Jared entrando no bar acompanhado de um rapaz._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Após almoçar e passar várias horas conversando com a sua família, Jensen não teve vontade nenhuma de ir para sua casa, onde ficaria sozinho, triste e deprimido, então resolveu beber em algum lugar e rodou de carro até achar um bar mais afastado de sua casa, pois não queria ir aos lugares que costumava freqüentar e escolheu ir a um barzinho que ficava próximo ao supermercado onde ele nunca tinha ido. O loiro entrou e ficou no balcão mesmo.

- O que vai querer? – O bartender perguntou assim que Ackles sentou.

- Uma cerveja, por favor.

Jensen deu um longo gole enquanto pensava em sua vida e quase engasgou quando viu Jared entrando no bar acompanhado de um rapaz.

O moreno sorria e conversava animadamente, mas quando viu o loiro seu semblante ficou sério.

- Sr. Ackles. – Jared o cumprimentou secamente quando passou por ele e Jensen nem conseguiu responder tamanho o seu desespero. "Será que Jared tem alguém?" Esse pensamento fez o loiro querer morrer.

Ackles tentava respirar, mas não conseguia e volta e meia ele olhava para a mesa onde os dois estavam sentados.

Jared ria e gesticulava super entusiasmado e o loiro, que tinha ficado louco de ciúme, pagou a cerveja, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que perdesse o controle e fizesse uma cena, o que seria ridículo e quando Jensen se levantou para ir embora, ficou paralisado quando Jared o chamou.

- Sr. Ackles!

Jensen se virou e se aproximou da mesa, tentando disfarçar tudo o que seu corpo sentia naquele momento.

- Olá, Jared... que surpresa. "Agora é que ele vai pensar que eu tô perseguindo ele mesmo."- Jensen disse e olhou para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado.

- Esse aqui é o Richard. – Jared apontou para o rapaz que estendeu a mão. – O Sr. Ackles é meu chefe.

- Ah! Muito prazer! – Richard disse apertando a mão do loiro.

Jensen não conseguia raciocinar, falar e nem se mexer. Ele só queria sair correndo daquele lugar.

- Richard é meu cunhado. – Jared disse sorrindo e Jensen soltou uma gargalhada, tamanho o seu alívio, fazendo os dois homens se entreolharem sem entender porque o loiro havia rido daquele jeito e Richard disse para o total desespero de Jensen e Jared.

- Quer sentar aqui com a gente?

- Na verdade, eu já estava de saída. – Jensen queria ter respondido que sim, mas sabia que provavelmente, Jared não concordaria e quase teve um troço quando o moreno o encarou e disse sem muita convicção.

- Sente-se aqui conosco, Sr. Ackles.

Jensen resolveu ficar no bar com eles e se sentou de frente para Jared.

O loiro não conseguiu se controlar e ficou o tempo todo olhando para o moreno. Jensen olhava para cada detalhe do rosto e do corpo de Jared. Seus olhos azuis esverdeados, seu nariz, que era um pouco grande, mas que combinava perfeitamente com seu rosto e aquelas convinhas que se formavam toda a vez que o moreno sorria. Jensen olhava para seu cabelo e se lembrou de como eles ficavam molhados de suor após fazerem amor.

Jensen disfarçou e participou da conversa descobrindo que a irmã de Jared, que ele nem sabia que existia, morava no Arizona e volta e meia ela e o marido vinham visitar Jared e a mãe.

O moreno percebeu que Jensen, além de ser um homem culto e educado, para sua surpresa, era muito simpático e engraçado também.

Volta e meia seus olhares se encontravam e rapidamente Jared desviava, deixando Jensen triste.

Quando o loiro percebeu que estava ficando meio bêbado, ele resolveu que era à hora de ir realmente embora, afinal de contas, a última coisa que Jensen queria era ficar embriagado e falar alguma besteira destruindo tudo o que ele havia conquistado até agora em relação à Jared e se despedindo dos dois homens, ele foi embora, com a sensação de que tinha deixado parte do seu ser dentro daquele bar.

Jared continuou bebendo com seu cunhado, que quando viu que Jensen tinha saído do bar, imediatamente perguntou se virando para Jared.

- O teu chefe é gay também?

- Quê? Não! – Jared respondeu achando aquilo o maior absurdo do mundo. – Ele não suporta gays. Ele é homofóbico assumido.

- Cara, se ele suporta ou não, se ele é homfó sei lá o que ou não, eu não sei, o que eu sei é que ele ficou te secando o tempo todo. – Richard disse enrolando um pouco a língua. – O cara tá afinzaço de você!

- Você tá bêbado e tá vendo coisa onde não existe. – Jared disse rindo e empurrando o cunhado, mas ele também tinha reparado no jeito como Jensen o olhou e se Jared não conhecesse o seu chefe, também diria que o loiro estava caidinho por ele. Mas era do Sr. Ackles que ele estavam falando e isso era totalmente impossível.

Durante a semana seguinte, Jared começou a reparar melhor no Sr. Ackles e em como ele tinha mudado nos últimos dias. Estava mais simpático e agradável com os funcionários, especialmente com o moreno. Ajudava todo mundo e havia anunciado o seu pedido, feito ao Sr. Welling, de contratar mais gente, a fim de acabar com aquela história de ficarem deslocando funcionários para outros setores. Jared reparou também que o Sr. Ackles havia parado de fazer piadinhas homofóbicas e até o viu repreendendo o Sr. Morgan, quando este começou a falar mal dos gays e Jared reparou pela primeira vez, em como o Sr. Ackles era bonito. Loiro, com olhos verdes, sua pele era branca e cheia de sardas, que lhe davam um charme a mais. Reparou em seu corpo, que parecia ser másculo e bem definido e reparou também que ele tinha uma boca que era uma loucura.

- Agora é você que tá secando o Sr. Ackles, é? – Mcniven tirou Jared de seus devaneios. – O que tá acontecendo, hein, Jared? Tá me escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei.

- Não tá acontecendo nada, Julie, e nem estou escondendo nada. – Jared corou um pouco. – Você também reparou que o Sr. Ackles mudou e eu te falei que ele tá fazendo trabalho voluntário no orfanato que eu vou... lendo pras crianças.

- E...

- E nada! – Jared riu. – Eu só estava pensando se é possível alguém mudar tanto assim?

- Só existe uma coisa que faz as pessoas mudarem tanto assim, Jared. – Julie disse olhando para onde o Sr. Ackles se encontrava.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Amor... com certeza ele está apaixonado. – Julie disse e saiu, deixando Jared pensando que se o Sr. Ackles estava apaixonado por alguém, então porque ele ficava olhando para ele daquela maneira? Porque ele sempre aparecia em todos os lugares em que Jared estava? Então como se um raio o tivesse atingido, Jared entendeu que o Sr. Ackles só podia estar apaixonado por ele, mas o que mais impressionou o moreno foi o fato de ele mão ter se incomodado com aquilo e quando o Sr. Ackles o encarou novamente, Jared sustentou o olhar, deixando o loiro surpreso e emocionado.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo...**_

_Jensen começou a acelerar os movimentos e em poucos segundos gozou, gemendo o nome do moreno e quando passou aquela sensação gostosa após o gozo, o loiro caiu em si e pensou que deveria estar maluco mesmo, pois acabara de se masturbar no escritório de seu chefe._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

Jensen não acreditou quando viu Jared o encarando de volta e dando um sorrisinho antes de cortar o contato e baixar a cabeça. Parecia que o coração do loiro ia sair pela boca e Jensen teve que ir até o banheiro para se recompor.

O loiro molhava o rosto enquanto tentava acalmar as batidas do seu coração.

"_Ele me olhou e...riu."_ Jensen fechou os olhos e sorriu ao repassar toda a cena em sua cabeça. Parecia um adolescente apaixonado.

Na hora do almoço, Jensen chegou ao refeitório e viu Jared sentado sozinho de novo, mas teve receio de arriscar pedir para sentar ali e levar outro fora e quando passou por ele, o cumprimentou discretamente e não acreditou quando sentiu a mão de Jared em seu braço. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo.

- Porque não senta aqui, Sr. Ackles?

- Eu... ok! – Jensen se sentou de frente para o moreno e demorou a olhar em seu rosto e quando o fez, seu coração quase explodiu de felicidade. Jared o encrava sorrindo e com o semblante totalmente relaxado.

- O senhor vai sábado ao orfanato? – Jared perguntou.

- Claro! – Jensen respondeu animado. – Eu adorei ler para as crianças.

- Elas são muito fofas, não é? – Jared teve medo de que aquilo tivesse soado muito gay, mas o loiro riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tinha uma menininha, acho que o nome dela é Lauren... – Jensen sorria sinceramente ao se lembrar das crianças. - Ela ficava interrompendo toda hora a história e ficava fazendo várias perguntas, foi muito engraçado.

- Eu fico triste por elas, porque a maioria das pessoas só querem adotar bebês recém nascidos e quanto maiores elas ficarem, menor a chance de serem adotadas. – Jared disse com a voz triste.

Jensen entendeu o que o moreno estava sentindo. – É triste mesmo.

- Mas pelo menos, nós tentamos levar um pouquinho de felicidade pra elas, né? – Jared disse quebrando aquele clima triste e o loiro se sentiu nas nuvens quando Jared disse "_Mas pelo menos, nós..."_ e o almoço continuou de forma agradável com os dois conversando animadamente. Jared falou igual a um tagarela e Jensen finalmente reconheceu "_seu Jared_" naquele Jared.

Infelizmente à hora passou rápido demais e eles perceberam que poderiam ter ficado a tarde toda conversando.

- Obrigado pela companhia, Sr. Ackles. - Jared disse enquanto se levantavam.

- Jared, quando estivermos só eu e você, pode me chamar de Jensen, se quiser. – O loiro disse meio sem graça.

- Ok... Jensen. – Jared disse o nome do gerente bem devagar. – Mas é estranho eu confesso. – Eles riram e Jensen pensou enquanto saíam do refeitório. "_E eu não vejo a hora de te ouvir gemendo meu nome de novo."_

A tarde correu tranqüila e de vez em quando eles se olhavam e sorriam e numa certa hora, Padalecki precisou ajudar com umas caixas que chegaram e Jensen não conseguiu controlar a sua excitação ao ver os músculos do moreno se contraindo cada vez que ele fazia força e quando uma gota de suor escorreu pelo pescoço de Jared, Jensen teve que ir novamente ao banheiro se acalmar, mas como se o destino quisesse o torturar ainda mais, quando o loiro saiu do banheiro ele viu Jared sem camisa, a segurando na mão.

- O que a-aconteceu? – A voz de Jensen saiu num sussurro.

- Rasgou. – Jared disse mostrando o rasgo na camisa para o loiro que tentava não olhar para o tórax nu do moreno.

- V-vou lá no escritório do Tom ver se tem alguma do seu tamanho. – Jensen se dirigiu ao escritório e percebeu que Jared o seguia.

O loiro tentava se controlar, mas a lembrança de Jared nu, em seus braços, não saía da sua cabeça, depois que ele viu Jared sem camisa.

Eles entraram no escritório e Jensen, após procurar um pouco, achou uma que deveria servir em Jared.

- Acho que essa aqui deve servir em você. – Jensen entregou a camisa sem olhar para o moreno que achou graça.

- Sr. Ac... quer dizer... Jensen... – Jared disse o nome do loiro de forma extremamente sensual. – Você está bem? – Jared perguntou de uma maneira provocativa.

- S-sim, estou, por quê?

- O senh... você ficou estranho de repente. – O moreno disse enquanto vestia a camisa e Jensen o olhou aliviado.

- Tá tudo bem, Jared... agora pode voltar para o seu caixa.

- Ok! – Jared saiu da sala e Jensen, após trancar a porta, se jogou no pequeno sofá que tinha no escritório.

"_Ele continua tão... tão..."_ Jensen pensou sentindo seu membro pulsar e sentiu vontade de se tocar. O loiro então abriu a sua calça e colocou seu membro pra fora o massageando enquanto imaginava que Jared o chupava. Jensen começou a acelerar os movimentos e em poucos segundos gozou, gemendo o nome do moreno e quando passou aquela sensação gostosa após o gozo, o loiro caiu em si e pensou que deveria estar ficando maluco mesmo, pois acabara de se masturbar no escritório de seu chefe.

Jared voltou ao seu caixa sorridente, se lembrando de como Jensen tinha ficado desesperado quando o viu sem camisa e o moreno gostou de provocá-lo daquele jeito.

No sábado, quando o turno deles acabou, Jensen ofereceu carona para Jared, com a desculpa de que estavam indo para o mesmo lugar e o moreno aceitou. Jeffrey percebeu que os dois saíram juntos, conversando e rindo e ficou encucado. "_O que o Jensen tá fazendo com esse viadinho?"_ Morgan pensou desconfiado de que alguma coisa estava rolando e ele precisava descobrir o que era.

Eles chegaram juntos ao orfanato para alegria da criançada que correu para recebê-los e o moreno chamou suas crianças para ajudar a pegar o material do treino. Jensen se dirigiu a sala de leitura prometendo a pequena Lauren que a deixaria escolher o livro.

Na hora de ir embora, Jared foi até a sala onde Jensen se encontrava e ficou espiando, vendo que o loiro já tinha acabado de ler, mas ainda conversava com algumas crianças e quando ele avistou Jared, abriu um sorriso apaixonado fazendo o moreno corar.

- Que tal uma carona pra casa? – Jensen perguntou enquanto saíam do orfanato.

- Assim você vai me deixar mal acostumado. – Jared disse enquanto entrava no carro e o loiro pensou com um sorrisinho malicioso. "_É tudo o que eu mais quero..."_

Enquanto dirigia, o loiro teve uma idéia e sugeriu ao moreno. – Jared, que tal bebermos alguma coisa antes de eu te deixar em casa? Tá cedo ainda...

- Parece que você acabou de ler meus pensamentos. – O moreno disse rindo e olhando para o loiro, que sorriu de volta se sentindo extremamente feliz.

- É mesmo? Então vou te deixar escolher o lugar.

Jared indicou um barzinho no centro e Jensen aprovou se dirigindo imediatamente para lá e quando chegaram, o local estava bem cheio.

Jared queria ficar mais no fundo do bar e Jensen quase teve um troço quando o moreno pegou em sua mão e o guiou para onde ele queria ficar.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa e pediram as bebidas. Jared percebeu que o garçom que os atendeu secou Jensen de cima em baixo e o olhou de cara feia, dando a entender que eles estavam juntos.

- Aquela história de que o Sr. Welling vai contratar mais gente é sério mesmo? – Jared puxou um assunto.

- É sim. Eu dei essa sugestão a ele. – Jensen respondeu encarando o moreno.

- Por quê? – Jared quis saber.

- Porque o que? - Jensen perguntou.

- Por que você sugeriu isso a ele?

- Cheguei a conclusão de que vocês ficam muito sobrecarregados. Não é justo. – Jensen disse enquanto dava um longo gole em sua bebida que havia acabado de chegar e o moreno reparou como aquela boca carnuda era realmente sexy.

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Jared disse fazendo Jensen gelar.

- Pergunta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você nas últimas semanas? Alguma coisa que fez você mudar?

- Mudar?

- Jensen... – Jared sorriu. – Todo mundo, inclusive eu, percebeu como você está diferente.

- Diferente como? – Jensen perguntou querendo realmente saber.

- Sei lá...tá mais simpático, mais agradável, mais acessível, bem diferente de antes.

- Como eu era antes? – Jensen perguntou e Jared ficou sem graça de responder.

- Você sabe! – Jared revirou os olhos.

- Não sei não...

- Você era arrogante, chato, egoísta, mal humorado e... – Jared achou que tinha exagerado.

- E...

- Ah! Jensen, deixa pra lá. – Jared disfarçou. – O que interessa é que você mudou.

- Você gostou dessa mudança? - Jensen perguntou encarando o moreno que corou levemente.

- Gostei. – Jared disse fazendo Jensen corar também.

Eles mudaram de assunto e conversaram sobre várias coisas e Jensen descobriu, para seu alívio, que Jared estava solteiro. Na hora de ir embora, o loiro ficou tentado a chamar Jared para a sua casa, mas não queria estragar tudo e desistiu dessa idéia.

Jared ria alto com uma piada que Jensen acabara de contar e quando chegaram à porta da casa do moreno, eles ficaram sérios e seus olhares se encontraram.

- Bom, acho que é isso... – Jared começou a dizer, mas Jensen não deixou o moreno terminar a frase e num impulso esticou o braço puxando o moreno pela nuca, o beijando com luxúria.

Jared o beijou de volta com a mesma intensidade, explorando aquela boca carnuda e deu algumas mordidinhas no lábio inferior, bem do jeito que o loiro se lembrava e adorava.

Jensen foi descendo a mão até chegar ao volume que se formava na calça do moreno e passou a massagear, sentindo seu membro endurecer, fazendo Jared gemer baixinho em sua boca.

Jensen estava em êxtase com seu moreno novamente em seus braços e gemendo em sua boca, mas de repente Jared se afastou, interrompendo o beijo e eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo sem se encarar.

Jared finalmente olhou para Jensen, que olhava para frente totalmente sem graça e o moreno reparou no imenso volume que se formara na calça do loiro e teve vontade de puxá-lo e beijá-lo novamente, mas não o fez e disse com a voz falhando.

- Desculpe, Jensen, mas eu não... posso... desculpe! – O moreno saiu do carro e Jensen sentiu seu coração se quebrando em mil pedaços.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Viemos para o curso e temos uma reserva. – O loiro falou querendo esganar a mulher. – Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki._

_- Ok... mas só foi reservado um quarto. – A recepcionista informou._

_- Isso mesmo, um quarto com duas camas de solteiro. – Jensen esclareceu._

_- Deve ter havido algum engano senhor. – A mulher explicou. – O quarto que foi reservado é com cama de casal._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Assim que Jensen entrou no mercado, na segunda feira, Welling, que já havia chegado de viagem, o chamou para uma reunião e quando o loiro passou pelo caixa de Jared, percebeu que o moreno ainda não havia chegado.

Após se cumprimentarem e Welling contar todos os detalhes da sua viagem, ele começou a falar sobre as contratações.

- Eu andei pensando na sua sugestão e vou contratar mais gente sim, Jensen. Decidi que quero investir no meu negócio e talvez no futuro até abrir uma filial.

- Mas isso é ótimo, Tom.

- Quero um novo gerente também, mas quero alguém daqui.

- O quê? Mas, por quê? – Jensen, a princípio, não gostou muito da idéia.

- Quero que esse gerente comece aqui, para ele adquirir experiência, porque no futuro ele irá gerenciar a nova filial. – Welling dizia animado com seus planos.

- E está pensando em promover alguém daqui? É isso?

- Isso mesmo!

- Já tem alguém em mente? – Jensen perguntou.

- O negócio é o seguinte, Jensen... no final de semana que vem acontecerá um curso de especialização e quero que você acompanhe esse funcionário, para ajudá-lo com as suas dúvidas e quero que você participe do curso também. Vai ser um tipo de reciclagem pra você.

- Claro. – Jensen prestava atenção nas palavras do moreno.

- E sobre a escolha do funcionário, eu quero que fique por sua conta, mas posso dar a minha sugestão? – Welling perguntou e o loiro assentiu com a cabeça. – Não se sinta pressionado, mas eu indicaria o... Padalescki.

- Padalecki. – O loiro disse com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

- Como?

- O nome dele é Jared Padalecki.

- Tudo bem... eu acho que ele tem potencial e você? O que acha?

- "Eu o acho perfeito." Jensen pensou – Eu acho ótima a sua sugestão, Tom. Acho que ele tem muito potencial. – Foi o que realmente disse.

- Ótimo! Então você fala com ele e depois me avisa, ok? – Tom disse se ajeitando na cadeira. - Estamos de acordo?

- Com certeza... só isso? – Jensen queria sair correndo dali e contar a novidade para o moreno.

- Só... aliás, Jensen! – O moreno chamou quando viu o loiro saindo escritório. - Avise a ele que esteja disponível para viajar.

- Como assim? – O loiro perguntou.

- O curso é em um hotel em Wichita.

Jensen saiu do escritório, atônito e um milhão de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Ele, com certeza, escolheria Jared para o cargo, mas por achar mesmo que ele tinha potencial e não por outro motivo pois o loiro não gostava de misturar as coisas, mas viajar com Jared era outra história. Será que o moreno concordaria, mesmo depois do que aconteceu no carro? Será que Jared acharia que o loiro o tinha escolhido só pelo fato de estar apaixonado por ele? Será que acreditaria que fora também sugestão de Tom? Com esses pensamentos, Jensen se dirigiu aos caixas e chamou o moreno.

- Jared preciso conversar com você, por favor, me encontre no refeitório. – O loiro disse com a voz firme, tentando não transparecer seu nervosismo.

Eles se sentaram frente a frente e Jensen pensou em começar a conversa se desculpando pelo beijo, mas desistiu. Não iria se desculpar por amar aquele homem e desejá-lo com todas as suas forças e para sua surpresa foi Jared quem tocou no assunto.

- Er... Jensen... – O moreno limpou a garganta. – Eu queria me desculpar pela minha atitude no sábado. Eu... sei lá... você é meu chefe e... acho que me senti estranho.

– Tudo bem, Jared, não precisa se explicar... eu entendo. – Jensen disse com esperança no olhar e pensou. "Então, isso não será mais problema, pois não serei mais seu chefe."

Jared, como eu já havia adiantado, o Sr. Welling vai contratar mais gente e...

- Ele vai me despedir? – O moreno perguntou preocupado e Jensen riu.

- Claro que não!

Jensen contou sobre a reunião que tivera com Welling, sobre o curso de especialização, sobre o plano de promover um funcionário a gerente e sugestão de seu chefe.

- O senhor Welling sugeriu a mim? – Jared perguntou emocionado.

- Sim e eu assinei embaixo, eu acho que você é o mais qualificado para o cargo.

- E eu vou trabalhar com você ou com o senhor Morgan? – O moreno perguntou preocupado, pois não suportava Jeffrey.

- A princípio vai trabalhar no meu turno, até ganhar experiência e depois o Tom pretende encaminhá-lo para gerenciar a nova filial. – Jensen disse orgulhoso do seu amor.

- Uau!... obrigado Jensen! – Jared disse tocando na mão do loiro.

- Eu não fiz nada, foi tudo idéia do Welling. – Jensen disse corando.

- Bom, agora vamos a parte prática. – Jensen pigarreou. – O curso que eu te falei é em Wichita, e você terá que estar disponível para uma pequena viagem no final de semana que vem, tudo bem?

- Tudo! Só fico triste porque vou perder o treino no sábado, mas as crianças vão entender. – Jared disse sinceramente.

- O chato é que também não poderei ir, pois eu vou com você. – Jensen não teve coragem de olhar para Jared e ver sua reação. – O Tom quer que eu me _recicle_. – O loiro disse a última palavra de maneira engraçada fazendo o moreno rir.

- Isso é ótimo! – Jared disse com a voz um pouco rouca e Jensen tremeu. – Quer dizer... pelo menos não vou precisar ir sozinho. – Jared disfarçou, mas a verdade é que ambos estavam ansiosos e nervosos.

A semana foi toda de preparações e expectativas. Jared não trabalhou mais no caixa e ficou só treinando a pessoa que substituiria ele. Welling os convocara para uma reunião na sexta de manhã os recomendando a viajar ainda naquele dia, pois o curso começaria cedo no sábado e eles precisariam descansar. "Então serão duas noites." Jensen pensou excitado, mas nervoso. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do moreno, pois eles não tiveram mais a chance de conversar sozinhos. Jared almoçava acompanhado do novo funcionário que aproveitava para tirar suas dúvidas e Jensen estava atribulado com a viagem e se esquivando de Jeffrey, que já estava desconfiado de que alguma coisa estava rolando entre os dois.

- Então, Jensen... – Morgan disse numa tarde em que chegou mais cedo. – Soube que vai viajar com o viadinho.

- Já te falei pra parar com isso, Jeffrey... o cara tem nome. – Ackles disse tentando disfarçar, mas por dentro estava espumando.

- Cuidado Jensen. – Jeffrey disse se aproximando do loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Já soube de caras que eram héteros e viraram gays... você tem andado demais com esse viadinho.

- Cuidado Morgan! – Jensen disse encarando o gerente da noite. – Alguém algum dia pode querer esmurrar essa sua cara. - O loiro teve que sair de perto do moreno, para não perder o controle, mas ainda pôde ouvi-lo dizer em tom de deboche.

– Uhhhh! Que medo!

Finalmente a sexta feira chegou e Jensen passou na casa de Jared para pegá-lo. Eles iriam de carro mesmo, afinal, Wichita ficava a aproximadamente três horas de Lawrence.

O moreno colocou sua mala no banco de trás e sentou na frente. – Vamos! – Jared disse animado.

- Nervoso? – Jensen perguntou.

- Um pouco. – O moreno respondeu enquanto colocava o cinto e o loiro sorriu.

A estrada estava tranqüila e eles conversaram sobre quase tudo, evitando somente falar sobre o beijo e após duas horas de viagem, Jensen resolveu fazer uma parada para comerem alguma coisa e usarem o banheiro e parou na charmosa cidade de Emporia.

- Ainda falta muito? – Jared quis saber.

- Mais uma hora e chegamos lá. – Jensen respondeu e eles se dirigiram a uma lanchonete.

- Tô morrendo de fome! – Jared anunciou e o loiro riu, lembrando que pelo que ele se lembrava realmente o moreno estava sempre com fome. – O que foi? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Nada... – Jensen olhou o moreno de cima em baixo. – É que pra sustentar esse corpo todo, realmente só com muita comida. – O loiro percebeu que o moreno ficou sem graça com o comentário e se arrependeu. "Ele deve me achar um tarado." Jensen pensou sem graça também e o lanche transcorreu em silêncio.

- Quanto fica tudo? – Jensen perguntou ao atendente e Jared pegou a sua carteira.

- Pode deixar que eu pago o meu Jensen.

- Não precisa, estamos por conta do Sr. Welling. – O loiro mentiu e eles voltaram para o carro, pegando a estrada em direção a Wichita.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, eles foram se registrar e o loiro percebeu que a recepcionista comia Jared com os olhos, e ficou com ciúme, mesmo sabendo que o moreno era gay.

- Viemos para o curso e temos uma reserva. – O loiro falou querendo esganar a mulher. – Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki.

- Ok... mas só foi reservado um quarto. – A recepcionista informou.

- Isso mesmo, um quarto com duas camas de solteiro. – Jensen esclareceu.

- Deve ter havido algum engano senhor. – A mulher explicou. – O quarto que foi reservado é com cama de casal.

Jensen olhou sem graça para Jared que deu de ombros.

- Realmente deve ter ocorrido algum engano, você pode nos colocar em um quarto com duas camas, por favor? – Jensen pediu.

- Desculpe senhor, mas por conta do curso, nós estamos lotados.

Jared se aproximou da recepcionista e disse com voz firme deixando Jensen corado.

- Ficaremos com esse então.

Quando chegaram ao quarto Jensen não conseguia para de olhar para a imensa cama e Jared percebendo o embaraço do loiro se adiantou dizendo tranquilamente.

- Pode deixar que eu durmo no sofá.

- Por quê? – O loiro perguntou fazendo Jared o encarar sem graça. – Eu durmo no sofá. – Jensen disse sorrindo e Jared suspirou parecendo aliviado.

- O que foi? – O loiro perguntou provocando. – Achou que eu iria sugerir que dormíssemos os dois na cama?

- Não... que isso? – Jared disse e completou baixinho sem deixar o loiro escutar. – Mas, até que não seria uma má idéia...

Depois de se instalarem e tomarem banho, o que foi uma total tortura para Jensen, que teve que ficar vendo o moreno sem camisa desfilando na sua frente, eles desceram para jantar e depois resolveram tomar um drink no bar.

- Estou um pouco nervoso, Jensen. – Jared disse enquanto bebia seu uísque.

- Não precisa ficar, eu estou aqui justamente para tirar as suas dúvidas. O curso é muito fácil e...

- Não é sobre o curso que eu estou falando. – O moreno interrompeu. – Estou nervoso de saber que dormirei com você naquele quarto. – Jared encarava o loiro. – Não sei se conseguirei me controlar... aquele beijo sabe? Essa sua boca.

- Jared... – Jensen mal conseguia falar. – Não me provoque assim para depois me rejeitar igual você fez no carro.

- Jensen... – Jared se aproximou perigosamente do rosto do loiro. – Acabei de me lembrar... você não é mais o meu chefe.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Quantas vezes a gente gozou?_

_- Tá contando? – O loiro sorriu se lembrando da outra vez que Jared também tentou contar quantas vezes eles gozaram. – Então coloca mais essa na conta._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Estou mto feliz q vcs estejam gostando da história.**_

_**Esse cap. é praticamente só lemon...XD**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

A distância até o quarto parecia que tinha aumentado em mil metros. Eles andavam rápido e se controlavam ao máximo para não se agarrarem no elevador e no corredor, mas para a surpresa de ambos, quando entraram no quarto eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Jensen não queira transar com o moreno como se eles fossem dois animais e apesar da longa espera e da sua imensa excitação, ele queria aproveitar cada minuto daquele momento.

Jared estava um pouco nervoso, não sabia se aquela era a primeira vez do loiro, afinal de contas "_até ontem ele era hétero homofóbico assumido_" e se fosse a sua primeira transa com um homem, o moreno não queria assustá-lo ou machucá-lo sendo afobado, mesmo com sua ereção praticamente gritando, querendo liberdade e satisfação imediata.

- Jared, eu... – O loiro ia dizer eu te amo, mas se controlou. – Eu quero tanto você.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Jared puxou Jensen para um beijo intenso. O moreno beijava e mordia ao mesmo tempo fazendo Jensen gemer.

- Jensen, essa sua boca... você deveria ser preso por ter uma boca assim, sabia? – Jared dizia enquanto passava o dedo pelo lábio do loiro que sorriu ao se lembrar que já tinha ouvido aquilo do próprio moreno.

Jensen tirou a camisa e ajudou Jared a fazer o mesmo. Eles se abraçavam e se beijavam tentando controlar o impulso de se atirarem na cama e se amarem violentamente, mas Jared não queria assim e guiou Jensen até o sofá. O moreno tirou a calça do loiro reparando em como ele estava duro e sentiu sua própria ereção pulsar. Jared tirou a cueca de Jensen e se sentou no sofá. O loiro segurava e massageava o próprio membro enquanto via Jared tirar a calça e a cueca ficando totalmente nu, e o loiro sorriu ao ver o que ele já sabia muito bem. Jared era imenso.

O moreno puxou o loiro para mais perto e tirando a sua mão, assumiu a massagem fazendo o loiro gemer baixinho. Jared lambia o pau do loiro enquanto o encarava querendo ver todas as suas reações e quando Jared abocanhou e sugou tudo de uma vez, Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto.

O moreno sugava com tal maestria que fez Jensen gozar em sua boca em poucos segundos.

Jared engoliu tudo e puxou o loiro para um longo beijo e dessa vez, Jensen não se importou em provar o gosto do próprio sêmen e começou a descer trilhando um caminho com a língua até a ereção de Padalecki.

Jensen lambeu e chupou bem devagar levando o moreno a loucura. Jared segurava nos cabelos do loiro tentando ditar um ritmo mais intenso, buscando alívio para sua excitação, mas Jensen tinha outra coisa em mente e parou o sexo oral fazendo Jared protestar.

Jensen, então se levantou e após pegar algo na sua mala, voltou pra onde o moreno estava. Jared não estava entendendo nada e ficou sem ação quando Jensen pegou o lubrificante e lambuzou seu membro.

- Tá gelado... – Jared disse ainda querendo entender quais eram as intenções do loiro.

- Então me deixa esquentar pra você. – O loiro disse com uma voz pornográfica e se posicionou em cima da ereção de Jared que finalmente entendeu o que Jensen queria.

Jared segurou firme em seu membro e ajudou o loiro a literalmente sentar nele. Jensen se deixou penetrar devagar, se acostumando com aquela sensação. Jared gemia e quando o loiro começou a cavalgar, o moreno segurou firme em seu quadril o ajudando com os movimentos.

- Você é muito apertado... meu Deus. – Jared disse extasiado e Jensen riu. Jensen ria a cada frase que Jared dizia e que ele já tinha ouvido. Aquele era mesmo seu Jared.

Jensen não sentia mais desconforto e gemia a cada vez que Jared tocava naquele lugar especial fazendo o loiro se excitar cada vez mais e se aproximar do gozo. Jared vendo que Jensen cavalgava cada vez mais rápido e sentava cada vez mais fundo, começou a masturbá-lo com vontade, pois queria que o loiro gozasse primeiro para ele sentir as contrações em seu membro e quando Jensen gozou se contraindo e gemendo alto, Jared se derramou inteiro dentro do loiro.

Não havia mais nenhum ruído no quarto a não ser o das suas respirações ofegantes e de seus corações acelerados. Seus corpos suados ainda estavam se recompondo quando Jared quebrou o silêncio.

- Jensen isso foi tão...

- Intenso. – O loiro completou e antes de sair de cima do moreno, o beijou com paixão, ainda não acreditando que finalmente tinha Jared em seus braços. O loiro se levantou e fez um convite ao moreno.

- Toma banho comigo? – Jensen estendeu a mão e Jared a segurou se levantando e acompanhando o loiro até o banheiro.

Enquanto se refrescavam embaixo do imenso chuveiro, Jared olhava para Jensen meio sem jeito, querendo perguntar algo, mas sem coragem e o loiro reparando nisso o encorajou.

- Se quer me perguntar alguma coisa, pode perguntar Jared.

- É que... eu queria saber... – O moreno estava muito curioso, mas extremamente sem graça. – Se você já havia feito isso antes?

Jensen não sabia o que responder. Como ele diria que ele e Jared já haviam transado umas trinta vezes? - Mais ou menos...

- Se não quer responder tudo bem. – O moreno disse achando que estava se intrometendo demais na vida pessoal do loiro.

- Não é isso... é que... – Jensen odiava ter que mentir. – Quando eu percebi que gostava de homens, eu tentei sair com uma pessoa, mas não deu muito certo, sabe.

- E por que não? – O loiro já havia esquecido como o moreno era realmente curioso.

- Porque não era por ele que eu estava louco de tesão. – Jensen se aproximou e abraçou o moreno. – Por isso não deu certo.

Jared beijou o loiro e seus corpos molhados se esfregavam fazendo seus membros se tocarem e começarem a se animar de novo.

- Vamos para a cama. – Jared disse com a voz rouca e eles se jogaram na imensa cama ainda com os corpos um pouco úmidos.

Jensen subiu em cima de Jared e ficou encarando o moreno por um tempo, analisando seu rosto.

- O que foi? – Jared perguntou.

- Você é tão lindo.. – Jensen disse completamente apaixonado e beijou Jared demoradamente na boca e foi descendo querendo relembrar cada pedaçinho daquele corpo.

O moreno gemia e se contorcia cada vez que Jensen explorava seu corpo com a boca, a língua, os dentes, as mãos e Jared pensava em como aquele loiro era fantástico na cama e como parecia que ele conhecia seu corpo tão bem. Jensen tocava exatamente no lugar que ele mais gostava e mais sentia prazer. Jensen abriu as pernas do moreno e segurou seu membro que já estava duro e enquanto o massageava, Jensen brincava com os testículos do moreno com a língua o fazendo se contorcer ainda mais.

- Jensen… – Jared gemia fazendo o loiro sorrir, pois sabia que o moreno adorava ser acariciado naquele lugar e quando Jensen trocou, sugando seu membro e mexendo nos testículos com a mão, Jared gemeu alto. O moreno olhava para a Jensen e a visão daquela boca engolindo seu pau o fez gozar em questão de minutos e Jensen não desperdiçou nenhuma gota.

O loiro ficou de joelhos e se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno que estava ofegante pelo recente orgasmo. Jensen não quis cortar o clima indo pegar o lubrificante que tinha ficado perto do sofá e lubrificou o moreno com saliva. O loiro esfregava os dedos molhados na intimidade do moreno o fazendo dizer palavras desconexas tamanho o seu tesão e quando Jensen o penetrou Jared arqueou as costas chamando pelo nome do loiro.

Jensen não se moveu esperando Jared dar algum sinal e quando o moreno se acostumou com o membro do loiro dentro de si, Padalecki começou a se movimentar pedindo por mais.

- Mete bem fundo, Jensen. – O moreno pediu e Jensen, que estava se controlando para não gozar, sentiu seu pré gozo anunciando o êxtase e o vai e vem ficou mais escorregadio e prazeroso. Jared abriu mais ainda as pernas e o loiro passou a segurá-lo pelo quadril aumentando mais ainda a profundidade das estocadas. Jared passou a manipular o próprio membro quando sentiu que ele já estava duro de novo e gozou demoradamente sujando sua mão e sua barriga com o próprio sêmen. Jensen vendo aquela cena e sentindo o furor do gozo do moreno em seu membro, chegou ao êxtase gemendo o nome de seu amor.

Jensen se deixou cair na cama assim que saiu de dentro de Jared e sentiu que demoraria a conseguir mexer algum músculo, pois seu corpo estava entorpecido pelo prazer que sentira.

Jared não conseguia nem falar sentindo aquele torpor tomar conta do seu corpo também. Eles ficaram viajando nos seus pensamentos, deixando suas mãos se tocarem e seus dedos brincarem se entrelaçando e finalmente quando suas respirações voltaram ao normal Jared perguntou fazendo Jensen gargalhar.

- Quantas vezes a gente gozou?

- Tá contando? – O loiro sorriu se lembrando da outra vez que Jared também tentou contar quantas vezes eles gozaram. – Então coloca mais essa na conta. – O loiro desceu em direção ao membro do moreno e quando ia abocanhá-lo, Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Jensen, você é insaciável ou o quê?

- Você ainda não viu nada!

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_- Ahhh... – A mulher sorriu e Jared sorriu também. – E está sozinho?_

_- Não... – Jared respondeu tranqüilo._

_- Que pena!... – A morena fez um beicinho. – Diga para a sua esposa ou namorada que ela é uma mulher de sorte._

_- Na verdade ela está bem ali. – O moreno apontou para a mesa onde Jensen estava sentado._

_- Mas eu só estou vendo um homem sentado ali. – A mulher disse confusa._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18 **_

Jensen acordou de madrugada e viu Jared ao seu lado, dormindo de bruços com o rosto virado para ele. "_Então aconteceu mesmo."_ O loiro pensou emocionado.

Ackles se levantou, buscando algo para beber no frigobar e abriu uma cerveja, se sentando no sofá, apreciando a vista privilegiada que tinha da cama e se recostou, pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado e como Jared fora responsável pela mudança.

O moreno desmaiara, depois que Jensen o fez gozar pela quarta vez, totalmente exausto e suas últimas palavras antes de adormecer foram que o loiro era tarado e algo que Jensen não conseguiu entender direito, mas achou que era delicioso.

Jensen riu com essa lembrança e acabou cochilando no sofá, levando um susto quando Jared tocou em seu braço.

- Ei, me abandonou na cama por quê?

O loiro sorriu e o moreno o guiou até a cama onde dormiram abraçados e o último pensamento de Jensen foi que se aquilo era um sonho ele não queria acordar nunca mais.

Jared acordou com alguém batendo na porta e o loiro o cobrindo com um lençol e depois de conversar com a pessoa, Jensen entrou no quarto empurrando um daqueles carrinhos de comida de hotel.

- Café da manhã, dorminhoco!

O moreno se espreguiçou gostosamente.

– Pediu o café da manhã no quarto, é?

- Sim senhor.

- Por conta do Sr. Welling também? – Jared quis saber.

- Não. Esse é por conta do Sr. Ackles, com agradecimentos pela noite maravilhosa. – Jensen estava em êxtase, quase não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

O moreno sentou na cama e o loiro se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas Jared virou o rosto gentilmente.

- Devo estar com um o hálito horrível, Jensen... e não é justo você querer me beijar depois de ter escovado os dentes e eu não. – O moreno entrou no banheiro.

- Mas eu adoro seu mau hálito. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Te aconselho Jensen, não queira conhecer meu hálito pela manhã. – Mal sabia Jared que Jensen conhecia muito bem.

Quando o moreno voltou, Jensen tinha arrumado o café em cima da mesa e Jared o abraçou lhe dando um beijo cinematográfico.

- Agora sim. – Jared disse e olhando para mesa posta completou. – Isso parece delicioso! E eu tô morrendo de fome.

Eles se sentaram e tomaram café conversando animadamente e debatendo sobre o que aconteceria no tal curso.

- Que horas são Jensen? – O moreno perguntou.

- Hum... são sete e meia. – Jensen respondeu.

- Então isso significa que temos uma hora até a abertura do curso? – Jared perguntou enquanto mordia um morango e olhava de uma maneira obscena para Jensen.

- Jared, é capaz de nos atrasarmos... vamos deixar pra volta.

- Se tomarmos banho juntos pouparemos tempo, Jensen. – O moreno provocou. – E durante o banho.

Antes de Jared terminar a frase eles já estavam se agarrando debaixo de chuveiro.

O local onde seria realizado o curso estava lotado e os dois chamaram atenção quando entraram e se sentaram, pois realmente eles estavam deslumbrantes. As luzes se apagaram e um homem começou a aula diante de uma tela e Jared prestava o máximo de atenção e volta e meia Jensen tirava alguma dúvida dele e três horas depois eles anunciaram um intervalo de duas horas para o almoço. Jensen se levantou e perguntou no ouvido do moreno.

- Que tal se pedirmos o almoço no quarto e enquanto esperamos.

Jared não deixou o loiro terminar e o puxou para a saída andando em direção ao elevador.

Após o almoço o curso continuou com pequenos intervalos e ao final daquele dia todos foram convidados para um jantar exclusivo para os participantes do curso.

- Quer ir nesse jantar? – Jensen perguntou.

- Claro... tô morrendo de fome. – O moreno respondeu e Jensen riu.

- E quando é que você não está com fome Jared? – E sussurrou no ouvido do moreno. – Eu estou com fome de outra coisa, isso sim...

- Tarado. – Jared brincou.

- Gostoso. – Jensen disse rindo e foram jantar.

O restaurante estava lotado e Jared estava na fila do Buffet sendo observado por Jensen que já estava na mesa e de repente reparou que uma mulher morena e baixinha** se aproximou de Jared.

- Oi. – Ela disse forçando uma voz sexy.

- Oi... – Jared respondeu distraído mais interessado na comida do que nela e Jensen resolveu prestar atenção naquilo.

- Você é daqui de Wichita?

- Não, sou de Lawrence.

- Ahhh... – A mulher sorriu e Jared sorriu também. – E está sozinho?

- Não. – Jared respondeu tranqüilo.

- Que pena!... – A morena fez um beicinho. – Diga para a sua esposa ou namorada que ela é uma mulher de sorte.

- Na verdade ela está bem ali. – O moreno apontou para a mesa onde Jensen estava sentado.

- Mas eu só estou vendo um homem sentado ali. – A mulher disse confusa.

- Exatamente. – O moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido e a mulher se afastou fazendo cara de espanto e Jared gargalhou para Jensen, que não entendeu nada do que tinha acontecido e quando Padalecki voltou para mesa, o loiro perguntou curioso.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Nada. – Jared respondeu já dando uma enorme garfada. – Ela disse que a minha namorada ou esposa era uma mulher de sorte e eu apontei para cá dizendo que ela estava sentada aqui. – Jared disse com a mão na boca que estava cheia.

- Jared você é maluco sabia? – Jensen disse rindo.

- Sabia! – O moreno riu e deu um selinho em Jensen que ficou sem graça olhando para os lados.

- Jared... – O loiro sussurrou.

- Que foi?... estamos em um país livre.

- Eu sei, mas é que as pessoas se sentem ofendidas. – O loiro disse sem graça.

- Era assim que você se sentia antes? – Jared perguntou. – Ofendido?

- Um pouco... na verdade, sim. – Jensen poderia ter mentido, mas não quis.

- E agora você sabe como a gente se sente... tendo que nos esconder e esconder nossos sentimentos, só podendo mostrá-los dentro de algum lugar longe dos olhos ofendidos das pessoas preconceituosas. – Jared percebeu que exagerara, mas era a mais pura verdade e Jensen se sentiu mal por ter sido preconceituoso por tanto tempo.

Jared mudou de assunto quebrando aquele clima e quando eles terminaram o jantar, o moreno disse bocejando.

- Agora só quero saber de uma cama... tô morto!

- Eu também. – Jensen concordou e bocejou logo em seguida.

Jensen escovou os dentes e quando saiu do banheiro, Jared estava mexendo em suas roupas na mala, vestindo somente uma boxer preta. O loiro engoliu em seco com aquela cena e se deitou na cama ainda observando o moreno. Jensen vestia somente uma calça de pijama e sentia seu membro pulsar toda vez que Jared se agachava e se levantava, contraindo os músculos da coxa e o loiro colocou a mão dentro da calça começando a se tocar.

Jared, reparando naquilo, parou o que estava fazendo e se aproximou de Jensen.

– Quer companhia?

Jensen tirou a mão da calça e Jared a tirou, deixando livre a ereção do loiro.

- Hummm... sobremesa! – Jared disse animado e abocanhou o membro do loiro sugando e massageando.

- Isso... assim... – O loiro gemia e apertava o lençol e quando sentiu que ia gozar avisou ao moreno.

– Jared... vou... gozar. - Jensen gemeu e se derramou na boca de Jared.

Jared tirou sua boxer e puxando Jensen para a beirada da cama jogou suas pernas para trás deixando sua intimidade exposta. O moreno molhou os dedos com saliva e introduziu no loiro o fazendo protestar um pouco no começo, mas gemer e rebolar logo em seguida. Jared tirou os dedos e perguntou se podia colocar uma coisa um pouco mais grossa.

- Um pouco mais grossa? – Jensen perguntou rindo e gemeu novamente quando sentiu o moreno esfregar seu membro duro na sua entrada.

- Jared... mete logo!

O moreno obedeceu de imediato colocando tudo de uma só vez e esperou Jensen desfazer aquela cara de dor, o que não demorou muito e eles começaram um delicioso vai e vem.

Jared penetrava fundo apertando as coxas do loiro que gemia e pedia por mais, mas sem aviso nenhum, Jared parou tudo.

- Vira e fica de quatro Jensen... – Jared pediu com a voz rouca e quando Jensen obedeceu, ele introduziu novamente continuando a estocar forte.

Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto todo e Jared segurou firme na cintura do loiro aumentando a velocidade. As gotas de suor brotavam nas costas de Jensen que já se masturbava com fúria dizendo obscenidades sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando.

- Goza Jensen... goza pra mim. – Jared pediu e o loiro sem conseguir e nem tentando mais se controlar, gozou sujando o lençol e logo em seguida sentiu o líquido quente do moreno dentro de si, indicando que Jared também havia chegado ao clímax.

Jared passou a mão pelas costas de Jensen e antes de sair de dentro do loiro confessou.

- As suas costas são uma coisa, sabia? Quase gozei só de olhar para ela toda suada.

- Já me disseram isso. – O loiro disse ofegante.

- Se quer me deixar com ciúme está conseguindo. – O moreno disse mal sabendo que fora ele mesmo quem tinha elogiado as costas do loiro.

- Ah, é? Não fui eu quem ficou arrasando corações lá no restaurante. – Jensen brincou.

- Vem cá... – Jared se deitou e puxou Jensen para perto de si e fazendo cafuné no loiro, que adormeceu rapidamente, o moreno pensou que não seria difícil se apaixonar por aquele homem que dormia em seus braços.

Finalmente o curso acabou e na tarde de domingo eles se preparavam para deixar o hotel.

- Jared, queria te perguntar uma coisa antes de voltarmos a Lawrence. – Jensen disse enquanto terminava de arrumar a sua mala.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou.

- Eu queria saber se o que nós tivemos aqui foi só sexo.

Jared parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o loiro.

- Como assim, Jensen?

- Quero saber se pra você, o que tivemos foi só sexo, porque pra mim não foi.

- Nem pra mim. – Jared disse se aproximando do loiro.

- E quando voltarmos como vai ser?

- Você quer saber se vamos ficar juntos? – Jared perguntou.

- Quero.

- É isso o que você quer? – O moreno perguntou.

- É o que eu mais quero Jared!

O moreno segurou o rosto de Jensen dando-lhe um beijo demorado. – É isso que eu quero também. – Jared tinha a voz baixa e rouca. – Acho... que... eu estou me apaixonando por você.

Jensen quase teve um troço ao ouvir Jared dizer aquilo e o abraçou emocionado.

- Como eu desejei ouvir isso!

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram com paixão e a emoção começou a dar lugar a outra coisa e a volta para Lawrence atrasou em uma hora.

Durante a viajem, Jared quis saber se Jensen se assumiria para a sua família, amigos e principalmente no trabalho.

- Não pretendo me esconder, mas também não vou fazer nenhum anúncio oficial. – Jensen disse tranquilamente e o moreno riu.

- E quanto ao Sr. Morgan? – Jared perguntou preocupado. – Sabe que ele vai pegar no nosso pé.

- Ele que tente só... – Jensen disse irritado.

- Quer dizer que meu homem ficou bravo de repente?

- Isso significa então que você é a mulher nessa relação? – Jensen brincou.

- Vamos fazer uma parada que eu te mostro.

Quando chegaram à porta da casa de Jared, Jensen o beijou apaixonadamente e quando se largaram o moreno quis saber.

- Vamos nos ver mais tarde?

- Não tô muito a fim de sair hoje, Jared, tô cansado...

- Hummm... – Jared fez beicinho. – Vou ficar com saudade. – E voltou a beijar o loiro. – Jensen... essa sua boca. – O moreno deu uma mordida.

- Jared... para... – Jensen pediu, mas o moreno não parou e continuou beijando e mordendo a boca de Jensen que se afastou e perguntou no ouvido de Jared com a voz rouca.

- Quer dormir lá em casa hoje?

J²

- Você não terminou de me contar o que a sua mãe disse. – Jensen perguntou com a voz ofegante.

- Claro! Você não me deixou terminar. – Jared disse rindo igualmente ofegante.

- Ninguém manda você ficar desfilando na minha frente.

- Quer dizer agora, que eu não posso nem mais andar na sua frente que você já fica de pau duro? – Jared se divertia.

- É isso mesmo! – O loiro disse com uma voz de tarado. – E você só tem cinco minutos para me contar o que a sua mãe disse.

Jared gargalhou e beijou o loiro.

- Ela me perguntou aonde eu iria dormir e eu respondi que seria na casa do meu namorado novo, que por acaso era o meu ex-chefe. – Jared disse com um sorriso aberto.

- E quem te disse que estamos namorando? – Jensen perguntou deixando o moreno meio sem jeito.

- Eu pensei que...

– Você não me pediu. – O loiro disse fazendo beicinho e Jared riu.

- Seu sem graça!

O moreno puxou Jensen para mais um beijo e quando o loiro percebeu as intenções de Jared o interrompeu.

– Depois eu é que sou o tarado.

- Jensen, já se passaram cinco minutos...

Jensen acordou de madrugada e com cuidado para não acordar seu moreno, levantou e se dirigiu até a cozinha para pegar água e quando passou pela sala levou um susto vendo que Castiel estava sentado em seu sofá.

_**Continua...**_

******Qualquer semelhança com a Genevieve NÃO é mera coincidência.

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Estou sonhando?_

_- Sim, Jensen. – Castiel disse tranqüilamente fazendo sinal para que o loiro se sentasse ao seu lado._

_- Eu vou perder ele de novo? – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen perguntou._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

Jensen parou e encarou o anjo.

- Estou sonhando?

- Sim, Jensen. – Castiel disse tranqüilamente fazendo sinal para que o loiro se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Eu vou perder ele de novo? – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen perguntou.

- Não, Jensen. – Castiel sorriu e o loiro suspirou aliviado.

- Então qual o motivo da visita?

- Seu anjo da guarda não pode te visitar?

- Desculpe Castiel, mas todas as vezes que você me visitou, você sempre tinha um motivo.

– Jensen disse num tom preocupado. – E nem sempre esse motivo foi bom.

Castiel riu e se levantou, andando pela sala como se estivesse reparando na decoração.

- Você está feliz?

- Muito! – Jensen sorriu abertamente. – Como nunca estive antes. O Jared me completa de todas as maneiras... eu o amo, Castiel.

- Eu sei... e ele te ama também. – O anjo completou para a felicidade do loiro que sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Mas sabe que nem tudo serão flores...

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso? – Jensen perguntou apreensivo.

- Você sabe que as pessoas são muito preconceituosas, como um dia você mesmo já foi... e você sabe muito bem como elas pensam... e algumas simplesmente não aceitam.

- Eu sei... – Jensen disse envergonhado. – Mas independente do que acontecer, estarei preparado. Enfrentarei o mundo se for necessário.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Jensen. – Castiel se aproximou do loiro. - Vocês passarão por momentos de turbulência, Jensen. Você confia em Deus?

- A-acho que sim. – Jensen respondeu com incerteza. - Porque você perguntou isso? O que vai acontecer?

- Não estou autorizado a dizer... e preciso ir agora. Esteja preparado, Jensen.

- Vou te ver de novo? – O loiro perguntou enquanto o anjo se dirigia a porta.

Castiel se virou sorrindo para Jensen que imediatamente acordou e percebeu que o moreno não estava ao seu lado.

- Jared! Jared! – Jensen gritou desesperado e o moreno apareceu na porta do quarto com uma garrafa de água na mão.

- Que foi Jensen? - O loiro se levantou e abraçou o moreno com força. – Teve algum pesadelo?

- Não... – Jensen respondeu com a voz trêmula. – Achei que tinha ido embora.

- Estou aqui e não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. – Jared disse consolando o loiro e eles voltaram a se deitar e Jensen demorou a pegar no sono, se lembrando do sonho que tivera com Castiel.

- Vão comentar se a gente chegar junto, Jensen. – Jared disse preocupado enquanto desciam do carro no estacionamento do mercado.

- Não estou preocupado com isso! Não precisamos chegar anunciando que estamos juntos e lógico que estamos no nosso ambiente de trabalho, teremos que nos comportar e... – Jensen disse tranquilamente. – Vamos só agir naturalmente, ok?

- Ok. – Jared respondeu.

Assim que eles entraram, Julie veio correndo na direção do moreno e o abraçou.

- Jared! Nem pudemos conversar direito semana passada.

- É que eu tava meio ocupado, Julie, desculpe.

- Eu sei, a promoção e tudo mais, e aí como foi a viagem? – Julie quis saber e Jared corou.

- Foi ótima, o curso foi super legal e o hotel era maravilhoso. – O moreno disse sem encará-la.

- Jared Padalecki!

- O que foi? – O moreno sabia que não conseguiria esconder dela.

- O que mais aconteceu nessa viagem?

- Nada! – O moreno riu e abaixou a cabeça com medo de se entregar ainda mais.

- Tem certeza? Porque tá escrito bem na sua testa. – Julie brincou.

- Tá? – Jared perguntou e acabou confessando. – Ah, Julie! Você é fogo, viu menina... não consigo esconder nada de você?

Jared contou sobre ele e Jensen e a ruiva não escondeu o espanto.

- Você e o Sr. Ackles? – Julie deu uma gargalhada. – Não consigo imaginar, Jared! Mas bem que eu tava desconfiada... do jeito que ele tava babando em você... eu não te falei? Ele tava apaixonado mesmo.

- Mas é segredo hein...

- Tudo bem Sr. Padalecki. – Julie bateu continência e fez o moreno rir.

- Que história é essa de Sr. Padalecki?

- Esqueceu que agora você é meu chefe? – A ruiva lembrou.

- Não vou conseguir me acostumar com você me chamando assim, Julie.

Eles continuaram conversando e rindo até que Jensen se aproximou.

- Jared, desculpe interromper... bom dia Srta. Mcnivem.

- Bom dia Sr. Ackles! Com licença. – Julie deu uma risadinha para Jared e se afastou.

- O Tom está nos chamando na sala dele. – Jensen disse sério.

- Se eu te desse um beijo agora o que você faria? – Jared perguntou brincando.

- Nem queira saber... – Jensen se aproximou do moreno que engoliu em seco com o olhar obsceno do loiro, que mordeu o lábio inferior de maneira provocativa e Jared percebeu que era Jensen quem poderia beijá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Er... melhor irmos ver logo o Sr. Welling... – Jared disse disfarçando e começou a andar depressa antes que alguém percebesse o volume que tinha se formado na sua calça.

Assim que entraram no escritório, Tom os recebeu entusiasmado. – Olá Jensen! – O moreno apertou a mão do loiro e a estendeu para Jared. – Padalecki... - Como foi a viagem? - Welling perguntou assim que os três se sentaram.

- Foi ótima. – Jensen se adiantou em responder e sentindo que Jared o olhava provocou. – Bem... produtiva.

- Tiveram algum problema no hotel? – Welling perguntou tentando conter o riso e eles perceberam que o moreno tinha sido o responsável pela reserva do quarto errado.

- Foi você Tom? – Jensen perguntou sério.

- Calma Ackles! – O moreno ria se divertindo. – Lembra que tivemos a idéia dessa pegadinha com aquele gerente que trabalhou aqui antes do Morgan?

- Lembro. – Jensen riu sem graça, lembrando que a idéia tinha sido dele mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Welling. – Jared riu e completou mentindo. – Eu só tive que dormir num sofá com a metade do meu tamanho, mas tudo bem.

Eles riram e Tom se desculpou novamente meio sem graça pela falta de intimidade com Jared e eles combinaram os últimos detalhes da promoção do moreno que começaria imediatamente a trabalhar como o novo gerente junto com Jensen que o ajudaria em todas as situações.

- Alguma dúvida? – Welling perguntou.

- Não. – Jared respondeu e quando eles estavam saindo do escritório, Tom os chamou.

- Se vocês puderem ficar até um pouco mais tarde, gostaria de fazer uma reunião com o Morgan e vocês. Não se preocupem, não vai ser longa.

- Tudo bem. – Jared respondeu e Jensen assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando saíram do escritório, Jensen se virou para o moreno. – Vamos, Jared... quero te mostrar na prática algumas coisas que vimos no curso.

- Tá me dando um tesão ver você assim, todo profissional me dando ordens. – Jared disse maliciosamente.

- Você gosta de receber ordens minhas? – Jensen perguntou usando o mesmo tom malicioso.

- Antes eu não gostava, mas agora isso me deixa excitado. – O moreno disse se aproximando do loiro.

- Jared... para com isso.

- Eu vou parar, se você prometer que a noite a gente vai brincar de funcionário e patrão.

- Isso é algum tipo de fantasia sua? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Huhumm... – Jared respondeu e disse sensualmente no ouvido do loiro. – E adivinha quem vai ser o patrão?

Jensen sorriu e tentou controlar sua excitação.

– Então isso significa que você vai dormir lá em casa de novo?

- Posso?

- Sempre que você quiser. – Jensen sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijar o moreno, mas se controlou e limpando a garganta, o loiro disfarçou. – Vamos, Jared, é melhor começarmos a trabalhar antes que eu resolva realizar essa sua fantasia agora mesmo.

Jared gargalhou e eles foram trabalhar.

O dia continuou com um provocando o outro e os dois prometendo que a noite seria quente e prazerosa. Almoçaram junto com Julie que estava encantada com o novo Sr. Ackles e a convidaram para visitar o orfanato no sábado.

No final do turno, enquanto esperava Jeffrey chegar, Jensen viu Jared dando algumas instruções ao funcionário do caixa que tinha ficado no lugar dele e o loiro o observou de longe. Quando Jared se aproximou, Ackles disse com orgulho.

- Muito bem, Jared.

- Será que fui rude com ele? – O moreno perguntou preocupado enquanto andavam até o banheiro.

- Rude? – O loiro riu. – O cara deve achar que você é o chefe mais legal do mundo!

- Eu penso que é melhor o funcionário gostar de mim e me ver como um chefe em que ele pode confiar do que ele me ver como um tirano e ter medo até de falar comigo.

- Era assim que você me via? – O loiro perguntou triste enquanto entravam no banheiro.

- Desculpe Jensen, mas era... um pouco.

- Não precisa amenizar, eu sei que eu era escroto ao cubo, principalmente com você. – Jensen se aproximou do moreno e disse com sinceridade. – Jared, eu nunca te pedi desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz você passar... será que um dia você pode me perdoar?

- Claro que eu te perdôo. – Jared disse com a voz embargada. – Eu sei que você mudou e é isso que interessa.

Sem perceber que eles estavam sendo observados, o moreno fez carinho no rosto de Jensen que o encarava com o olhar totalmente apaixonado.

- Ora, ora, ora... – Nessa hora Morgan entrou no banheiro e disse sarcasticamente. - Se não é o mais novo casalzinho do pedaço?

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_Jensen estava quase chegando em casa quando parou no sinal vermelho e um carro freou bruscamente na frente do seu._ _- Mas que merda!... – Jensen disse assustado e dois homens saíram de dentro do carro._ _- Sai do carro, cara! Agora! – Um dos homens disse apontando uma arma para a cabeça do loiro._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

Jared se afastou do loiro olhando para o Jeffrey totalmente em pânico.

- Sr. Morgan, nós só estamos...

- Jared, fica tranqüilo, tá? – O loiro olhou bem fundo nos olhos do moreno e disse calmamente tranqüilizando-o, e virando-se para Jeffrey, disse em tom de sarcasmo.

- O que é Morgan? Tá com inveja?

- Eu? Com inveja? Até parece que eu vou ter inveja de dois viadinhos que nem vocês... bem que eu te avisei, Ackles, que você tava andando muito com o boiola do Padalecki.

- Se você não calar essa porra dessa sua boca, eu vou te meter a porrada seu filho da puta! – Jensen disse furiosamente perdendo o controle.

- Vem, então... – Morgan disse se afastando chamando Jensen para briga.

Quando Jensen ia partir pra cima do Morgan, Jared o segurou.

– Não vale a pena Jensen! Deixa pra lá.

Jensen tentou se desvencilhar do moreno, mas não conseguiu e olhou para Jeffrey com cara de ódio.

– Eu vou te pegar, Morgan, pode apostar nisso.

Jared conseguiu tirar o loiro do banheiro e ele lembrou com o semblante tenso.

- Jensen, nós temos uma reunião com o Sr. Welling agora, se acalme...

- Pois é, Ackles... vamos para a reunião. – Jeffrey riu e se dirigiu para a sala do Tom, seguido pelo loiro, que não respondeu a provocação e por Jared.

Quando entraram no escritório, Tom, percebendo a tensão entre os três, perguntou preocupado.

- O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Nada, Welling... – Morgan disse debochado. – Eu só peguei esses dois viadinhos quase se atracando no banheiro.

- Agora eu vou calar essa sua boca de uma vez por todas! – Jensen partiu pra cima de Jeffrey, mas foi novamente impedido por Jared.

- Jensen! – Tom gritou. – Acalme-se! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- O que tá acontecendo é que esse dois ficam de namorinho escondido no banheiro. – Morgan respondeu. – Aqui não é lugar pra isso, Welling!

- Isso é verdade Jensen? – Tom olhou para seu amigo de infância.

- Claro que não! – O loiro respondeu nervoso.

- Admite, Ackles, que você e esse bicha estão se pegando, admite!

- Morgan, por favor! Maneire a sua linguagem! – Welling pediu deixando o gerente sem graça.

- Tom, você me conhece há quanto tempo? – Jensen perguntou. – Acha que eu seria moleque a esse ponto?

Welling se sentou, respirou fundo e pediu com calma.

- Por favor, Jared e Jeffrey, me deixem a sós com Jensen.

Jeffrey ainda protestou, mas acabou saindo do escritório junto com Jared.

- Agora você tá ferrado! – Morgan saiu de perto do moreno que não esboçou nenhuma reação e nem se deu ao trabalho de responder o comentário do outro gerente, pois estava muito preocupado com Jensen.

- O que tá acontecendo Jensen? Você está mesmo envolvido com o Padalecki? - Tom perguntou.

- Estou conversando com meu chefe ou com meu amigo? – Jensen perguntou.

- Com seu amigo. – Tom se aproximou colocando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Tudo bem... – O loiro relaxou na cadeira e começou a falar sem rodeios e sem vergonha. Não iria mentir para o seu amigo, mas teve que ocultar a parte do anjo. - Não sei bem como começou e nem quando exatamente... mas eu me apaixonei por ele e estamos envolvidos sim.

- Mas até onde eu sei você sempre foi hétero... e sempre teve bronca dos gays... o que aconteceu pra você mudar tanto assim, Jensen?

- Não adianta você me perguntar por que eu não sei a resposta, Tom. – Jensen disse rindo. – Só sei que aconteceu e quando eu vi estava completamente apaixonado por ele.

- E você é correspondido? – Tom quis saber.

- Totalmente.

- Caralho Jensen. – Tom disse surpreso. – Quem diria, hein? O maior pegador do colégio, agora passou pro outro lado... sem ofensas.

- Tudo bem, Tom... eu também fiquei surpreso.

- Então eu imagino que a minha brincadeira com o quarto do hotel tenha vindo em boa hora! – Welling disse gargalhando.

- O pior é que até a viagem, nós nunca tínhamos... – Jensen mentiu meio sem graça.

- Então? Melhor ainda! Eu fui o cupido meio torto nessa história.

Eles riram e Jensen se sentiu melhor, agora que Tom sabia de tudo.

- Mas, Jensen... e a história do banheiro que o Morgan contou?

- Ele tá maluco! Ele entrou no banheiro e estávamos conversando e sei lá... acho que o Jared pôs a mão no meu rosto e aquele babaca começou a falar um monte de asneira e eu fiquei puto e chamei ele pra briga, foi isso!

- Eu vou conversar com ele... e bom, aquela reunião não poderá mais ser hoje, por motivos óbvios.

Jensen deu de ombros concordando com o seu chefe.

- Bom, eu só espero que esse relacionamento de vocês não atrapalhe o seu trabalho e nem o dele... estou apostando minhas fichas nele e em você também.

- Claro, claro...

- Tem certeza Jensen? – Tom perguntou se recostando na cadeira. – Claro que o Jared é pintosão e tudo mais, mas eu não me imagino com outro homem. Não tenho nada contra, mas definitivamente não é a minha praia... não é mesmo!

- Eu também dizia isso, Tom. – O loiro brincou.

- Bom, eu imagino... – Tom riu divertido. – Dá um jeito de chamar o Jeffrey e pelo amor de Deus, não caia nas provocações dele e podem ir embora, você e o Padalecki. Amanhã eu te passo o que conversei com ele e remarco a reunião quando os ânimos estiverem mais calmos.

- Obrigado, Tom... – Jensen disse colocando a mão no ombro do amigo que sorriu e não agüentou.

- Bem que eu achei que você tava andando meio estranho hoje...

- Idiota! – Jensen brincou com Welling.

- Vai lá chamar o Morgan logo, porra! – Tom disse rindo e quando Jensen saiu, ele respirou fundo pensando "O Jensen com outro homem... é... esse mundo tá mudado mesmo."

Jensen se aproximou do moreno que estava aflito.

- E aí Jensen, o que ele falou? Ele vai demitir a gente?

- Conversamos no carro, vamos embora. – E passando por Jeffrey disse sem olhar para o gerente. – O Welling tá te chamando.

No carro, Jensen contou sobre a sua conversa com Tom e o moreno respirou aliviado.

- Pelo menos não precisamos mais ter medo de sermos descobertos por algum alguém, afinal temos a benção do patrão. – Jared brincou e Jensen riu.

- O Tom é meu amigo desde que éramos crianças, ele nunca iria acreditar naquele otário.

- Ele ficou surpreso? – O moreno quis saber.

- Ficou, mas respeitou... – Jensen respondeu e encarou Jared. – Se ele tivesse me demitido, eu iria embora feliz. A única coisa que eu não posso perder é você... o resto eu não tô nem aí.

- Eu também não quero te perder. – O moreno deu um selinho no loiro e eles foram para a casa de Jensen.

Ao chegarem à casa do loiro, Jensen disse enquanto fechava a porta do apartamento. – Preciso de um banho... urgente!

Jensen sorriu ao ser abraçado por trás pelo moreno que sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Você não se esqueceu da nossa brincadeira, não é Sr. Ackles?

- Claro que não...

Eles riram e Jensen puxou Jared para o banheiro.

Após receber uma chamada de Welling, que disse que os funcionários deveriam respeitar a opção sexual de cada um, Jeffrey voltou para seu trabalho mais puto ainda. _"Aquele idiota vai_ _me pagar... até ontem ele era o que mais sacaneava o Padalecki e agora só eu levo esporro._" Morgan foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e se acalmar e se lembrou de como Jensen tinha ficado alterado quando ele foi flagrado com Jared.

Jeffrey olhava seu reflexo no espelho lembrando-se de como o loiro ficava lindo quando ficava bravo e sentiu seu membro pulsar de desejo.

O moreno se lembrou de quando adorava quando eles zoavam o Jared e como ele ficou arrasado quando Jensen passou a maltratá-lo só querendo ficar perto daquele viadinho sem graça.

Se lembrou também de como ele tinha ficado puto com a promoção de Jared e mais ainda com aquela viagem e agora a confirmação de que eles estavam juntos. _"Eu é que deveria ter mostrado a ele como é ficar com outro homem. Eu é que deveria ter dado esse prazer a ele, e não aquele sem sal do Padalecki, mas eu não vou desistir, se eu não tiver o Jensen, então ninguém vai ter." _Jeffrey pensou enquanto pegava o celular e discava um número.

- Alô, sou eu... vou precisar dos seus serviços... talvez amanhã... aguarde o meu telefonema. – Jeffrey desligou satisfeito e foi falar com o Sr. Welling começando a por seu plano em prática.

No dia seguinte, Jared e Jensen foram trabalhar juntos de novo e chegando ao mercado deram de cara com o Morgan.

- Tá fazendo o quê aqui há essa hora, Morgan? – O loiro perguntou visivelmente irritado.

- Calma Jensen... não quero brigar... precisei trocar de turno, pois tenho um compromisso a noite. – Jeffrey mentiu. – O Welling me autorizou ontem, depois que vocês foram embora. Pode perguntar pra ele.

- E quem vai ficar a noite? – Jared quis saber.

- Parece que é você mesmo, grandão... – Jeffrey disse contente. – Como você é o mais novo vai dobrar hoje.

- Quer que eu fale com o Welling? – Jensen perguntou.

- Não, não... vai ser bom ficar nos dois turnos e pegar mais experiência... tudo bem... não tem problema.

- Tudo bem Jeffrey, mas fica bem longe da gente! – Jensen avisou.

Jeffrey levantou as mãos na defensiva e os acompanhou com o olhar furioso, até eles sumirem da sua vista. "_Não vejo a hora de finalmente descobrir o que ele sabe fazer com aquela boca." _Pensou ficando visivelmente excitado.

Jeffrey ficou observando Jensen o dia inteiro e volta e meia o loiro o pegava olhando para ele.

- Esse Morgan tá me irritando! – Jensen disse a certa altura para Jared.

- Ele tá querendo mesmo fazer você perder o controle e partir pra cima dele. – Jared disse acalmando o loiro. – Não dá bola pra ele que daqui a pouco ele já vai embora...

- E eu também e você vai ficar aqui até fechar... não acredito nisso viu? – O loiro disse pegando na mão do moreno. - Quer que eu venha te buscar?

- Claro que não! – Jared respondeu sorrindo. – E hoje eu acho melhor dormir em casa, antes que a dona Sharon dê algum ataque.

Eles riram e se afastaram sem perceber que Jeffrey bufava de ódio com aquela cena.

Morgan foi até o banheiro e ligou para alguém.

- Hey, sou eu... daqui a quarenta minutos eu vou sair e ele também... o carro dele é um Touran cinza... fica esperto hein... não pode sair nada errado. E quando desligou Morgan pensou satisfeito "_Hoje você será meu Jensen, por bem ou por mal."_ - Jared, vou indo, ok? – O loiro disse se despedindo do moreno. – Mais tarde eu te ligo e tem certeza que não quer que eu te busque? Eu te levo pra sua casa, eu juro! - Não precisa... – O moreno riu e se despediu do loiro e quando Jensen se afastou, Jared teve um mau pressentimento. - Jensen! – Jared correu para a porta do estacionamento e entrando junto com Jensen lhe deu um abraço apertado. - Que foi Jared? - Nada... só tome cuidado, ok? – O moreno tinha o coração apertado. - Está decidido, eu venho te buscar! – Jensen disse com a voz firme. - Tá bom, eu te espero, então! – O moreno deu um selinho no loiro que pegou o carro e foi embora. Jared voltou ao seu setor ainda sentindo o coração aflito e tentou tirar aquele pensamento ruim da sua cabeça. Jensen estava quase chegando em casa quando parou no sinal vermelho e um carro freou bruscamente na frente do seu. - Mas que merda!... – Jensen disse assustado e dois homens saíram de dentro do carro. - Sai do carro, cara! Agora! – Um dos homens disse apontando uma arma para a cabeça do loiro. - Calma, calma. – Jensen disse tentando não entrar em pânico. - Pode levar o carro e a carteira... leva tudo. - Não queremos nada disso, só queremos você... – O homem disse e deu uma coronhada no loiro, quando ele saiu do carro, o fazendo desmaiar imediatamente. Os dois homens colocaram Jensen no banco de trás do carro deles e partiram cantando pneu, indo em direção ao local combinado com Jeffrey. _Continua..._ _Próximo Cap._ _- Tá rindo do quê seu idiota?_ _- Você tem que amarrar as pessoas pra poder fazer sexo com elas? É isso mesmo, Morgan? Você é patético..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

- Alguém viu vocês? – Jeffrey perguntou nervoso depois que os dois homens ajudaram ele a amarrar Jensen numa cadeira.

- Claro que não! – O homem respondeu. - Pegamos ele perto da casa dele, longe do mercado, pra todos os efeitos foi um assalto seguido de seqüestro. – Um dos homens falava de forma tranqüila.

- Tudo bem, não posso tá envolvido nisso de jeito nenhum... toma aqui o que combinamos. – Jeffrey estendeu um pequeno envelope com dinheiro para o homem.

- Limpou a poupança... esse cara deve ser especial. – O outro homem disse em tom de zoação. – E só de curiosidade o que vai fazer com ele?

- E isso te interessa? – Morgan respondeu irritado. – E vão logo que ele já tá acordando.

Jensen sentia sua cabeça latejar forte e tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Tentou mexer o braço e sentiu que suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás e seus pés estavam amarrados também. Tentou falar, mas algo tapava a sua boca.

- Hummm... – O loiro tentava desesperadamente gritar.

- Ora, ora , ora... o que temos aqui? – Jeffrey apareceu e Jensen sentiu o ódio invadir a sua alma e imediatamente começou a se debater na cadeira. - Não vai conseguir se soltar, Jensen... só vai se machucar assim. – Morgan se aproximou passando o dedo de leve pelo rosto do loiro que tentou se afastar. – E não é isso que queremos não é? – Jeffrey riu e se agachou na frente do loiro. – Olha só, que tal combinarmos assim... eu tiro a fita da sua boca e a gente conversa e qualquer gracinha eu coloco ela de volta e não tiro mais... então... temos um trato?

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça e Morgan arrancou a fita de uma vez só fazendo Jensen gritar.

- Seu filho da puta, eu vou te matar quando eu sair daqui!

- Só que infelizmente isso não vai acontecer. – Morgan se posicionou atrás do loiro segurando em seus ombros. – E depois que eu fizer tudo o que eu quiser com você nós vamos fazer uma pequena viagem... só nós dois.

- Socorro! Alguém! – Jensen berrou e Morgan deu a volta dando um soco no queixo do loiro o fazendo desmaiar novamente.

J²

Quando acabou o turno, Jared esperava ansioso na porta do mercado e nada de Jensen chegar.

- Tudo bem, Padalecki? – Tom parou o carro quando viu o moreno andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao mercado.

- Tudo, quer dizer mais ou menos Sr. Welling. – Jared disse aflito. – O Jensen ficou de me pegar aqui e até agora não apareceu... e ele não atende o celular e nem o telefone de casa.

- Realmente é estranho, o Jensen não é de sumir assim. – Tom disse ficando preocupado. – Entre aqui e damos um pulo na casa dele.

– Tem certeza? – O moreno disse sem graça. – Não quero incomodar o senhor.

- Não tem problema nenhum Jared, vamos entre aqui.

Jared entrou e eles foram até o apartamento de Jensen e chegando lá, o porteiro informou que o loiro ainda não havia chegado em casa.

- Estranho... ele disse que viria para casa. – Jared disse aflito. – Será que ele foi pra casa da mãe?

- Duvido. – Tom respondeu. – E se ligarmos e ele não estiver lá, ela vai ficar preocupada também.

Enquanto discutiam o que iriam fazer e onde procurar, o telefone de Tom tocou.

- Alô? Sr. Welling?

- Sim?

- Aqui é da delegacia, encontramos um cartão seu no porta luvas de um carro abandonado. Um Touran cinza e checamos a placa, está no nome do Sr. Ackles, Jensen Ackles, o senhor o conhece?

- Conheço. – Tom ficou branco deixando Jared mais desesperado ainda.– O carro estava aonde?... sei... estou indo pra aí.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sr. Welling, o que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou apavorado.

- A polícia achou o carro de Jensen abandonado perto da casa dele. Estão suspeitando de assalto e seqüestro. – Tom disse com a voz falhando. – Vamos pra delegacia.

- Meu Deus! – Jared sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face enquanto entrava no carro. – Mas quem? Quem poderia ter feito isso?

- Saberemos de todos os detalhes quando chegarmos a delegacia.

Jared fechou os olhos e mentalmente fez uma prece, pedindo para Deus proteger Jensen onde quer que ele estivesse e entrou em desespero total quando pensou na possibilidade do loiro morrer.

J²

- Jensen, acooorda! – Morgan fazia uma voz melosa e o loiro aos poucos acordava sentindo seu queixo queimar. – Vai ficar bonzinho ou vou ter que te surrar pra você ficar quieto?

- Você é muito covarde! – O loiro disse ainda meio tonto. – Me desamarra pra você ver quem vai levar uma surra. – O loiro olhou pra baixo e percebeu que estava só de cueca.

– Por que eu estou sem roupa?

- Porque as roupas só vão me atrapalhar e o que eu pretendo fazer com você, o ideal é fazer sem roupa, sabe? – Morgan disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vai ter que me matar antes. – Jensen disse percebendo as intenções do moreno.

- Ah! Jensen, assim não vai ter graça... colabora comigo. – Jeffrey se aproximou do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou. – Eu sei que você gosta.

- Prefiro morrer a ter alguma coisa com você! – Jensen berrou.

- Por quê? O que aquele Jared tem que eu não tenho?

- Você é um idiota mesmo. – O loiro riu balançando a cabeça. – Você não chega nem aos pés do Jared! Ele é muito mais homem do que você.

Assim que acabou de falar, Jensen sentiu uma bofetada em seu rosto.

– Nunca mais repita isso! – Jeffrey disse berrando na cara do loiro.

Quando se recuperou Jensen deu uma gargalhada, um misto de nervosismo e sarcasmo.

- Tá rindo do quê seu idiota?

- Você tem que amarrar as pessoas pra poder fazer sexo com elas? É isso mesmo, Morgan? Você é patético.

Morgan se levantou e encarou o loiro que já se preparava para levar outro soco e ficou curioso quando viu Jeffrey entrar em outro cômodo e voltar com uma garrafa de uísque nas mãos.

J²

- Mas vocês não têm a menor idéia de quem fez isso? Vocês são a polícia, pelo amor de Deus! – Jared dizia alterado enquanto conversava com o delegado.

- Sr?...

- Padalecki. – Jared respondeu.

- O senhor disse bem, nós somos a polícia e não mágicos. – O policial se voltou para Tom.

– O senhor sabe se o senhor Ackles tinha inimigos ou alguém que quisesse fazer mal a ele?

- O senhor acha que pode ser alguém conhecido? – Tom perguntou.

- Bom, temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades... se não pedirem resgate, então só pode ser por vingança ou por...

- Peraí! – Jared gritou. – O Jensen brigou com o Sr. Morgan ontem e hoje ele tava todo estranho, olhando o tempo todo pra gente e telefonando escondido.

- Esse Morgan é quem? – O policial quis saber.

- É o nosso gerente da noite. – Welling respondeu.

- Que justamente no dia em que acontece isso, ele troca de turno e disse que eu ficaria no lugar dele. – Jared tinha o coração acelerado. – É isso! Ele saiu praticamente junto com o Jensen e a troca me forçou a ficar no mercado, senão eu sairia junto com ele e...

- Espera um minuto. – O policial interrompeu o moreno. – Você acha que esse tal de Morgan pode ter seqüestrado o Ackles?

- Ou mandou alguém fazer... por favor só peço que cheque o Sr. Morgan, só isso...

- Tudo bem. Vou mandar puxar a ficha do sujeito e mandar uma viatura até a casa dele. – O policial disse pra Jared que estava quase chorando. – Me dêem o nome dele completo.

- Jeffrey Dean Morgan. – Tom disse e o policial foi puxar a ficha do gerente.

Meia hora depois, o delegado recebeu a notícia dizendo que Jeffrey tinha se despedido do porteiro, dizendo que depois do trabalho iria viajar.

- Mas ele não me comunicou nada. – Tom disse ao delegado. – É estranho mesmo... ele que insistiu pro Jared ficar a noite no turno dele e eu acabei concordando, nunca imaginei que pudesse acontecer isso.

- É, parece que temos um suspeito. – O delegado disse para o desespero de Jared.

J²

- Bebe... anda. – Morgan gritava enquanto segurava o rosto e apertava a bochecha do loiro obrigando Jensen a beber o líquido da garrafa.

O loiro tentava cuspir, mas Jeffrey segurava o seu queixo e ele acabava engolindo.

– Esse uísque é o da pior qualidade, igual a você... o que pretende com isso? Me embebedar?

- Isso mesmo... você vai ficar mais calminho e...

- Eu demoro muito pra ficar bêbado, você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso, Morgan. – Jensen disse sarcástico.

- Eu sei disso... por isso que eu batizei essa garrafa especialmente pra você.

- Você tá me drogando? Seu filho da puta! Eu vou te matar! – O loiro gritava e Morgan se aproximou jogando mais bebida por sua garganta quase fazendo o loiro engasgar.

- Quando terminarmos essa garrafa, Jensen, você estará prontinho para mim. – Jeffrey disse satisfeito recebendo de volta um olhar de puro ódio do loiro.

J²

Jensen tinha a cabeça tombada para a frente e Morgan a levantou dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Acorda Ackles! O loiro abriu os olhos e perguntou.

– Jared?

- É... é o Jared sim... vamos... vou te desamarrar... mas se tentar alguma gracinha... – Jeffrey mostrou a Jensen um revólver que tinha em sua cintura e o loiro riu de novo, totalmente drogado.

- Veio me buscar amor?... Jared?... Me leva pra casa. – Jensen não dizia coisa com coisa, enquanto Jeffrey desamarrava a corda que prendia suas mãos e depois os pés.

- Vem, vamos pro sofá. – Morgan levantou o loiro e o deitou no sofá. Morgan ficou olhando para o corpo semi nu de Jensen que praticamente dormia e pensou "Será que exagerei na dose?"

Jeffrey tirou a própria roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e tirou a boxer do loiro, lambendo os lábios com a visão do pênis de Jensen.

- Do jeitinho que eu imaginava.

Morgan subiu o corpo e mordeu o mamilo do loiro fazendo Jensen acordar.

- Mas o quê? – O loiro perguntou com a voz pastosa e confusa e tentou empurrar Morgan, mas não encontrou forças.

- Shiii... fica quietinho. – Jeffrey disse segurando os braços do loiro e vendo que Jensen "adormecera" novamente, o moreno soltou seus braços e desceu até o quadril de Jensen e começou a massagear seu membro.

- Fica duro pra mim, fica Jensen. – E quando percebeu que o loiro se mexeu e gemeu baixo, Morgan abriu um sorriso.

– Tá gostando né? Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

Mas o corpo de Jensen não conseguiu manter a ereção, e o loiro sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa, mas não tinha forças para parar aquilo.

- Por favor... eu não... que... ro... – Jensen mal conseguia falar, pois um torpor tomava conta do seu corpo. Sua mente oscilava e o corpo não respondia, ele queria gritar, falar, queria sair dali, mas não conseguia.

Sua consciência ia e vinha e ele não distinguia mais quando estava acordado ou quando estava dormindo. Parecia que tudo era um pesadelo. Jensen sentia que alguém o tentava seduzir, excitá-lo, mas ele não conseguia sentir prazer com aquilo e de repente, num breve momento em que ficou consciente ele sentiu um enjôo muito forte e virou a cabeça para vomitar.

- Caralho, Jensen! – Morgan gritou. – Merda! – Jeffrey se levantou puto da vida.

Nada estava saindo como ele tinha planejado. "_O Chad disse que esse remédio só deixava a pessoa grogue_ e _esse filho da puta tá apagando."_ Morgan pensou enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha e quando voltou, Jensen já havia dormido de novo. "_Nem duro ele tá conseguindo ficar."_ Morgan começou a ficar preocupado e resolveu ligar pro cara que tinha vendido o remédio pra ele.

- Porra Chad, o cara apagou!

- Você deu quanto para ele? – Chad perguntou pouco interessado.

- Dois comprimidos. – Jeffrey respondeu.

- Eu te falei pra dar só meio, não falei?...essa porra é forte... você não deu bebida pra ele não, né? – Chad perguntou.

- Dei... só um pouquinho também.

- Caralho, Jeffrey, tu deu álcool pro cara? Tu tá maluco? Quanto ele bebeu? – Murray agora prestava atenção.

- Sei lá... umas dez doses de uísque. – Morgan disse com medo.

- Puta que o pariu, Jeffrey, tu tá fodido... esse filho da puta vai morrer!

- Não... ele tá vivo, ele só tá dormindo. – O gerente começou a entrar em pânico.

- Dormindo é o caralho! Ou tu leva ele pro hospital ou sai daí, porque a morte pra ele é certa. – Chad desligou o telefone e Jeffrey colocou as mãos na cabeça entrando em total desespero.

– E agora? O que eu vou fazer?

**_Continua..._ **

**_Próximo Cap._**

_- Encontrei um homem que está inconsciente na 18th Street no número 1230, acho que ele está morto._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Obrigado pelos reviews! Beijão!_ _Capítulo 22_**

- Jensen! – Jared o chamou. – Jensen!

- Jared?... é você? Onde você está? – O loiro se levantou e começou a procurar pelo moreno, mas o lugar em que ele estava tinha muita neblina e ele não conseguia enxergar direito, aliás, ele não conseguia nem ver realmente onde estava.

- Aqui Jensen! – Jared o chamou de novo.

- Jared, onde você está? Não consigo te ver! – Jensen gritava.

- Estou aqui, meu amor... Vem.

Jensen avistou o moreno a alguns metros de onde ele estava e tentou correr em sua direção, mas não conseguiu. Suas pernas não obedeciam e ele praticamente não conseguia sair do lugar, andando em câmera lenta.

- Jensen! Onde você está? – Jeffrey gritou e o loiro se desesperou ao ouvir aquela voz. – Como você conseguiu escapar? Jensen!

O loiro tentava fugir, mas a voz do gerente ia ficando cada vez mais próxima e a de Jared cada vez mais longe.

- Jensen. – De repente o loiro ouviu a voz de Castiel o chamando.

- Castiel... – O loiro disse baixinho e quando viu Morgan parado na sua frente rindo maliciosamente Jensen gritou.

- Castieeel!

Ackles acordou assustado sem saber onde estava. Castiel estava ao seu lado e eles estavam de volta ao local do primeiro encontro deles.

- Castiel? Onde?... Eu fugi? Mas como? – Jensen perguntou confuso.

- Não, você ainda continua prisioneiro do Morgan.

- Eu morri, então? – Jensen quis saber e o anjo riu.

- Vocês humanos, sempre preocupados com isso.

- Eu preciso voltar, eu não quero morrer Castiel, não agora! – O loiro se desesperou.

- Acalme-se. – Castiel colocou a mão no ombro do loiro que imediatamente se sentiu mais calmo.

- Você vai me ajudar? – Jensen quis saber.

- Eu posso ajudar, mas não posso interferir... não tenho autorização para isso. – O anjo disse num tom um pouco triste. – Mas estou rezando muito por você.

Castiel imediatamente leu o pensamento de Jensen e riu novamente.

- Você não tem fé... não acredita no poder da oração... acha que não vai te ajudar.

- Eu acredito... quer dizer eu... estou tentando. – Jensen não mentiu e nem poderia.

- O Jared está rezando por você. – Castiel encarou o loiro.

- Está? – Jensen sorriu e seu coração bateu rápido.

- Jensen! – O loiro ouviu a voz de Jeffrey o chamando. – Jensen acorda!

- Não!... Castiel não me deixa voltar pra lá... Não deixa... faz alguma coisa... me ajuda! – O loiro pedia com aflição no olhar.

- Jensen! Acorda, porra! – Jeffrey gritava desesperado.

- Castiel... não me abandona... por favor. – O loiro começou a chorar totalmente em pânico.

- Não vou te abandonar! Eu prometo! Acredita em mim. – O anjo disse com serenidade e Jensen acordou. Estava de volta ao cativeiro.

- Caralho Jensen, acorda! – Morgan gritava e balançava o loiro que não reagia parecendo morto.

– E agora? E agora, caralho? Morgan andava em círculos tentando achar uma maneira de escapar daquela situação. Se o loiro estivesse morto ele estaria totalmente fudido, e no fundo ele não queria que Jensen morresse, ele nunca havia matado ninguém na sua vida e da sua maneira doentia ele gostava do loiro.

- Já sei o que vou fazer... acho que tenho uma chance de salvar o Jensen e escapar dessa. – Morgan disse em voz alta e pegou o celular com a mão trêmula e discou o número da polícia.

- Delegac... – Uma mulher atendeu e Jeffrey a interrompeu dizendo rápido.

- Encontrei um homem que está inconsciente na 18th Street no número 1230, acho que ele está morto. - Morgan desligou com o coração acelerado e se aproximando do loiro e passando a mão nos seus cabelos disse baixinho.

– Desculpe, Jensen...

J²

A policial entrou na sala do delegado com um papel na mão.

– Acabei de receber uma ligação de um homem dizendo que achou um homem inconsciente nesse endereço. – A mulher entregou o papel para o delegado. – Ele disse muito rápido, mas acho que anotei certo o endereço do local.

- Um homem inconsciente? – Jared disse com a voz falhando. – Será que é o...

- Calma Sr. Padalecki, nós vamos verificar essa informação, por favor, mantenha a calma... Conseguiu rastrear a ligação?

- Não consegui... não durou nem quinze segundos. – A policial respondeu.

O moreno olhou para Tom com o olhar apreensivo e o moreno de olhos azuis tentou acalmá-lo.

– Calma, Jared, vai dar tudo certo. Eles vão encontrá-lo.

Ao se afastar dos homens que aguardavam por notícias, a mulher disse baixinho para o delegado.

– O homem que ligou disse que acha que o homem inconsciente está morto.

- Nós vamos até lá... faça o seguinte; imprima a foto do Ackles do registro que eu puxei dele, peça uma ambulância para o local e mande uma viatura ficar de tocaia em frente a casa do tal Morgan, e se ele aparecer por lá, mande prendê-lo imediatamente. Nós só temos 24 horas pra descobrir o que está acontecendo e se esse Morgan está envolvido. – O delegado voltou até a sala e pediu a Jared e ao Tom, que estavam impacientes.

- Fiquem aqui e entraremos em contato assim que chegarmos lá. Levaremos a foto dele pra termos certeza. – E o delegado reforçou. – Não saiam daqui.

J²

Morgan foi embora, largando o loiro no sofá, sem saber ao certo se ele estava vivo ou não.

"_Caralho, o que eu fui fazer?..."_

Jeffrey pensava enquanto se dirigia até o seu carro. Ele tentava raciocinar, mas não conseguia. Não sabia o que pensar e nem o que fazer e sem Morgan perceber e nem sentir sua presença, Castiel se posicionou ao seu lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_"Porque você não passa na sua casa pra pegar umas roupas e tenta fugir da cidade?" _

E imediatamente Jeffrey pensou, "_Vou em casa pegar umas coisas e vou me mandar dessa cidade..."_

Castiel sabia que talvez sofresse alguma conseqüência por aquela intromissão, mas não agüentou ver o sofrimento do loiro sem fazer nada. Após se certificar que Jeffrey tinha aceitado a sua sugestão, o anjo voltou ao local onde Jensen estava.

Morgan parou em frente ao seu prédio e quando saiu do carro apressado, dois policiais o abordaram.

- Sr. Morgan? Jeffrey Dean Morgan?

- S-sim? O que vocês querem? – O moreno perguntou nervoso com a presença dos policiais.

- O senhor está preso! - O policial virou o moreno de costas com tal agilidade que Morgan não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação e o algemou.

- Vocês não podem me prender!... eu não fiz nada! – Morgan gritava ao ser colocado no carro da polícia.

- O senhor é suspeito pelo desaparecimento do Sr. Ackles.

- O quê? Isso é um absurdo!... eu não fiz nada! – Morgan gritava chamando a atenção de quem passava por ali.

- O senhor tem o direito de ligar para um advogado quando chegarmos à delegacia... e tudo que o senhor disser poderá ser usado contra o senhor, então até chegarmos lá... mantenha-se calado! Por favor. – O policial disse com a voz firme ao gerente que se calou e eles seguiram até a delegacia.

Durante o trajeto o policial informou ao delegado pelo rádio que havia prendido o Morgan.

- Esse cara é muito burro... se foi ele mesmo que planejou tudo isso, com certeza deve ser amador. – O delegado disse ao policial que estava do seu lado dirigindo o carro e ambos riram. – Bom, agora vamos ver se o tal homem é o Sr. Ackles.

Os policiais chegaram até o endereço indicado por Morgan e quando entraram vasculharam o apartamento atrás de mais alguém, mas só acharam Jensen deitado nu em um sofá, totalmente inconsciente. O policial se aproximou e sentiu a pulsação dele que estava muito fraca.

- Ele ainda tem pulso, mas está fraco.

- Cadê a porra da ambulância? – O delegado perguntou e um policial respondeu em seguida.

- Acabaram de informar que estão a cinco minutos daqui.

- Espero que dê tempo e, por favor, alguém ligue pra delegacia e informe ao Sr. Padalecki e ao Sr. Welling que achamos o Sr. Ackles.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_- Jensen? – O moreno pegou na mão do loiro, mas Jensen a afastou._

_- Quem é você? – O loiro perguntou com a voz falhando._


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capítulo 23_**  
>Jared andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala do delegado e olhava para o relógio a cada cinco minutos. A aflição estampada em seu rosto.<p>

- Porque estão demorando tanto pra ligar?

- Calma, Jared, de repente esse homem que foi encontrado inconsciente não é nem o Jensen. – Tom tentava acalmar o moreno que se desesperava mais a cada segundo que passava.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e uma policial entrou com o semblante sério.

- Encontraram o Sr. Ackles.

- Era ele então? Inconsciente? Como ele está? Quando poderei falar com ele? – Jared dizia rapidamente atropelando as palavras e a policial pediu calma a ele.

- Acalme-se senhor, ele está sendo levado para o hospital Central agora e o delegado pediu pra vocês irem imediatamente para lá.

- Mas como ele está? – Jared suplicava por qualquer informação.

- Não me passaram nenhuma informação sobre o estado do refém, mas parece que ele está vivo.

Informação. Refém. Parece que está vivo.

Essas palavras eram surreais e ficaram martelando na cabeça do moreno enquanto eles se dirigiam a saída da delegacia e quando eles se aproximaram do carro de Tom, Jared viu Morgan ser retirado de dentro de uma viatura. Sem conter sua raiva e com os nervos à flor da pele, o moreno foi em sua direção e deu-lhe um soco, fazendo Jeffrey cair no chão.

- Seu filho da puta! O que você fez com ele? – Jared aplicava golpes no rosto de Morgan e foi preciso dois policiais e mais a ajuda de Welling para tirar Padalecki de cima do gerente. - Foi ele! Foi ele que sequestrou o Jensen! Eu sei! – Jared bradava enquanto era afastado do Morgan e o policial gritou.

- Saia imediatamente daqui ou terei que prendê-lo também!

- Vamos, Jared... vamos! – Welling empurrou o moreno para dentro do carro e Jared começou a chorar.

- Eu sei que foi ele, Sr. Welling, eu sei...

- Tudo bem Jared... agora se acalme e vamos ver como o Jensen está, ok? – Tom disse tranquilizando o moreno que fez que sim com a cabeça e secou as lágrimas enquanto se dirigiam para o hospital.

- Não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo. – Jared dizia para si mesmo.

- Jared, ele é forte, calma, vai dar tudo certo. Tom continuava tentando acalmar o moreno, mas só uma pessoa poderia acalmar Jared naquele momento.

O caminho até o hospital pareceu que levou uma eternidade e assim que entraram, Tom e Padalecki deram de cara com o delegado.

- Como ele está? – Jared perguntou visivelmente nervoso.

- Ele ainda está lá dentro e os médicos estão examinando e logo teremos notícias.

Jared sentou e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. O delegado e Tom olhavam para o moreno com pena, mas nada podiam fazer a não ser esperar.

- E o Morgan? Eu o vi chegando algemado a delegacia. – Tom perguntou ao delegado. – Alguma prova de que foi ele?

- Ainda não... mas estamos averiguando, a perícia está no local recolhendo provas e digitais e quando o senhor Ackles acordar, tomaremos seu depoimento.

- O senhor acha que foi ele mesmo quem ligou para a delegacia? – Tom quis saber.

- Pode ser... e deu pra ver que, se ele está por trás disso, ele é um tremendo de um amador... e com certeza não fez tudo sozinho... iremos investigar isso também.

- E quando vocês encontraram o Jensen, como ele estava?

- O encontramos deitado num sofá aparentemente dormindo, mas seu pulso estava muito fraco. – O delegado informou.

O médico saiu de dentro da emergência e Jared deu um pulo do sofá.

- E aí, doutor, como ele está?

- Esses são Tom Welling, chefe do Sr. Ackles e Jared, amigo dele. – O delegado fez as apresentações e após os cumprimentos o médico começou a explicar.

- O Sr. Ackles está estável agora.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem? – Jared perguntou aflito.

- Vai... mas se demorassem mais umas duas horas pra encontrá-lo talvez ele não sobrevivesse... ele ingeriu uma dose um pouco alta de Rohypnol, que é um tipo de sedativo e hoje em dia tem sido muito usado para assaltos e estupros, conhecido também como boa noite Cinderela e combinado com álcool, e a taxa de álcool do Sr. Ackles era alta, pode ser fatal.

- Meu Deus! Aquele desgraçado do Morgan...ele vai pagar. – Jared disse entre os dentes.

- Ele também tinha umas pequenas marcas nos pulsos e nos tornozelos... eu imagino que ele pode ter sido amarrado e tinha um machucado, provavelmente de uma coronhada, na nuca e um hematoma no queixo, que pode ter sido proveniente de algum soco.

Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sua vontade era de matar quem quer que tivesse feito isso com seu amor.

- E quando poderei vê-lo ou falar com ele? – Jared quis saber.

- Ele vai dormir provavelmente o resto da madrugada e só deve acordar quase na hora do almoço, mas se o senhor quiser ficar com ele e esperar... acho que tudo bem. – O médico informou.

- Eu quero. – Jared mal conseguiu responder.

- Ok... mando uma enfermeira lhe chamar daqui a pouco, tudo bem? – O médico perguntou.

- Tudo. – Jared respondeu com a voz falhando e seu coração batia forte, ele estava um pouco mais calmo, mas ele tinha que ver Jensen, precisava ver seu amor com seus próprios olhos.

J²

Jensen acordou e não entendeu a princípio onde estava.

- Você está no hospital, Jensen. – Castiel disse se aproximando da cama onde o loiro estava.

- Como vim parar aqui? E o Morgan? - Jensen perguntou confuso.

- A polícia te achou e o Morgan foi preso. – Castiel explicou.

- Mas como?

- Tenho que confessar que dei uma ajudinha. – O anjo disse rindo sem graça. – E o resto foi o próprio Jeffrey quem fez. Ele ligou para a delegacia pra dizer onde você estava.

- Por quê? Ele é tão burro assim? – Jensen estava bem calmo.

- Ele achou que você tinha morrido e entrou em pânico.

- Obrigado por ter me ajudado. – O loiro disse com a voz embargada.

- Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação. – Castiel riu. – Ou você se esqueceu de que eu sou seu anjo da guarda?

- Nunca vou esquecer disso! – Jensen se sentou na cama. – E eu nunca vou esquecer de você, Castiel. – Ackles disse emocionado. – Mas... porque ele fez isso comigo?

- Tem pessoas que não sabem administrar paixões não correspondidas Jensen e acabam cometendo essas loucuras. Loucuras em nome do amor. – O anjo riu novamente.

- Ele poderia ter me matado. – Jensen disse pensativo.

- Poderia sim, mas pelo que sei, a sua hora ainda vai demorar, você ainda tem muito tempo aqui... e ainda tem uma última prova. – O anjo disse de forma natural. – Tenho que ir agora.

- Prova... como assim? – O loiro perguntou aflito.

- Tudo a seu tempo, Jensen... tudo a seu tempo. – Castiel se aproximou e tocou no ombro do amigo fazendo sua aflição se dissipar instantaneamente.

- Vamos nos ver de novo?

- Com certeza, Jensen... estou sempre com você. – Castiel sorriu e Jensen dormiu de novo.

J²

- Sr. Padalecki? Pode entrar agora. – A enfermeira chamou Jared, que se despediu do delegado e de Tom.

- Muito obrigado por tudo. – O moreno apertava a mão do delegado que respondeu sorrindo.

- Não fiz mais que o meu trabalho... fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem, mais tarde eu mando um policial para pegar o depoimento do Sr. Ackles.

- Eu vou pra casa descansar um pouco Jared, vou escalar alguém para ficar no seu turno enquanto Jensen se recupera, ele vai precisar de você quando acordar e vou tentar providenciar hoje mesmo alguém para o lugar do Morgan... já até tenho uma pessoa em mente.

- Obrigado Sr. Welling... obrigado por tudo. – Padalecki abraçou o moreno e foi em direção a emergência.

Quando entrou seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver Jensen. O loiro estava dormindo, mas tinha uma aparência cansada e tinha um hematoma se formando em seu queixo. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas na cama e Jared passou o dedo pelo pequeno machucado que se formara em seu pulso.

- Estou aqui, meu amor... vai ficar tudo bem agora. – O moreno disse emocionado. – Por um instante eu achei que ia te perder e... – Jared não conseguiu mais falar e deixou o choro correr livre.

O moreno apertou levemente a mão de Jensen e fez uma prece de agradecimento por ele estar vivo e apesar de tudo estar bem.

- O senhor vai ficar até ele acordar? – A enfermeira morria de pena dos parentes e amigos dos pacientes e ver aquele homem chorando tão sincero a deixou com o coração apertado.

- Sim, vou esperar até ele acordar. – Jared respondeu.

- Se quiser pode deitar aqui nesse sofá, acho que ele vai demorar um pouquinho para despertar. – A enfermeira disse tranquila e Jared olhou para o sofá e sorriu.

- Obrigado, você é muito gentil.

A mulher saiu do quarto e Jared ainda ficou um tempo olhando para Jensen, fazendo carinho em seu rosto e conversando com o loiro, mas conforme ia se acalmando, Jared se sentia cansado. Tinha trabalhado nos dois turnos e já era quase de manhã, então ele resolveu se recostar no sofá só um pouquinho, mas o barulho que o aparelho que monitorava os batimentos cardíacos do loiro fazia, fez com que ele pegasse no sono.

- Jensen! – O médico chamava o loiro que estava quase acordando. – Ackles! – O médico chamou mais uma vez e Jensen começou a abrir os olhos, devagar, se acostumando com a claridade.

- Onde... estou... quem... – O loiro falava com dificuldade.

- Está no hospital... está tudo bem. – O médico respondeu.

Jensen fechou os olhos novamente e quando os abriu, olhou para todo mundo demoradamente, visivelmente confuso. O loiro olhou para o médico, para a enfermeira e por último para Jared, que o olhava sorrindo, mas com o semblante ansioso.

- Jensen? – O moreno pegou na mão do loiro, mas Jensen a afastou.

- Quem é você? – O loiro perguntou com a voz falhando.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_- Bom, nós nos conhecemos desde criança então, acho que isso me dá algum crédito, mas o Jared realmente deve te conhecer melhor já que... – Tom disse num tom divertido. _

_- Já que o quê? – Jensen interrompeu._

_- Ele não te contou? – Welling perguntou já arrependido de ter tocado no assunto._


	24. Chapter 24

**_Faltam 03 Capítulos p acabar... _**

** _Obrigado a todos q estão acompanhando, por todos os reviews e espero q curtam mais esse cap._ **

**_Beijão! XD_ **

**_Capítulo 24_**

- Como assim quem sou eu? – O moreno perguntou atônito. – Sou eu Jensen!

- Com licença senhor. – O médico afastou Jared e começou a examinar o loiro. - Sr. Ackles, qual a última coisa que o senhor se lembra? – O médico quis saber.

- Eu... eu... eu não me lembro de nada. – Jensen falou num tom meio desesperado. – Eu não me lembro de nada, doutor! O que está acontecendo comigo?

Jared se desespera e a enfermeira pede pra ele sair do quarto por uns instantes.

- Jensen, você foi sequestrado... e algumas pessoas podem apresentar algum tipo de amnésia após sofrerem esse trauma... fique calmo, ok? – O médico tentava conversar e acalmar o loiro.

- Sequestrado? Mas como? Por quem? – Jensen perguntava angustiado.

- Quando o senhor estiver em condições, conversará com algum policial que lhe dará todos os detalhes. – O médico informou.

- E quem era esse homem que estava aqui? – O loiro perguntou. – É da minha família?

- Acho que ele é seu amigo. – A enfermeira disse meio confusa. – Ele trabalha com você... a enfermeira que eu substituí pela manhã disse que ele ficou aqui com você o tempo todo.

- Quer que eu o chame? – O médico perguntou.

- Er... pode ser. – Jensen respondeu confuso e o médico fez sinal para a enfermeira chamar Jared.

- Sr? O senhor Ackles está querendo falar com o senhor. – A enfermeira chamou Jared que estava no corredor.

- Ele se lembrou de mim? – O moreno perguntou aflito e a mulher fez que não com a cabeça.

Jared suspirou fundo e entrou no quarto.

Jensen o olhou ansioso, tentando realmente se lembrar daquele moreno, mas não conseguiu.

- Desculpe, mas eu realmente não me lembro de você.

- Ele não se lembra de nada na verdade, está com amnésia devido ao trauma. – O médico explicou a Jared.

- E ele vai ficar assim... pra sempre? – Jared quis saber.

- Não! É um estado temporário. – O médico explicava e perguntou. – Você tem como avisar a família dele?

- Eu peço para o nosso chefe entrar em contato com eles, pode deixar.

- Ótimo! Vou deixar vocês a sós por um instante e daqui a pouco uma enfermeira vem prepará-lo para uma tomografia... ok Sr. Ackles? – Jensen deu de ombros e o médico saiu do quarto.

- É uma sensação muito estranha eu não conseguir lembrar nem do meu nome. – O loiro disse triste.

- Jensen, eu sinto muito. – Jared se aproximou da cama.

– Você é meu amigo? – O loiro perguntou.

- Sim, somos amigos e trabalhamos juntos também. – O moreno encarava Jensen.

- Há muito tempo?

Jared riu. Não queria mentir para Jensen, mas tinha medo de que o loiro não confiasse nele se ele dissesse que eles tinham se tornado amigos há pouco tempo.

- Não muito tempo na verdade, mas eu posso afirmar que eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém.

Jared não teve coragem de dizer que eles eram namorados e o olhou tão profundamente que fez o loiro corar.

- Já que você me conhece tão bem, posso te fazer umas perguntas?

- Claro! – O moreno respondeu animado.

- Meu nome é Jensen...

– Jensen Ackles...

- Ok... e onde eu moro? – O loiro perguntava e esperava que Jared respondesse.

Jensen tirava suas dúvidas com o moreno e volta e meia Jared o fazia rir com as suas respostas.

- É, acho que talvez você me conheça mesmo.

"Você não imagina o quanto." Jared pensou e suspirou, levando um susto quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto e informou que Jensen seria levado a sala de tomografia.

- Você vai embora? – O loiro perguntou e Jared prontamente respondeu.

- Não!... só vou aproveitar pra comer alguma coisa e ligar pro Sr. Welling.

- Sr. Welling?

- Nosso chefe. – Jared explicou. – Vou pedir para ele avisar a sua família...

- Agora vamos Sr. Ackles. – A enfermeira levou Jensen, deixando Jared desolado.

J²

- Amnésia? Não é possível! – Tom dizia incrédulo.

- É temporária, segundo o médico.

- E como você está? Deve estar sendo difícil...

- O senhor nem imagina. – Jared respondeu. – O médico pediu pra entrar em contato com os pais dele... o senhor pode avisá-los?

- Claro, claro! – Welling respondeu. – Pode deixar que eu aviso a Donna e ao Roger... e... Jared?

- Sim?

- Pode me chamar de Tom, por favor... está fazendo eu me sentir um velho assim. - Welling riu.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno respondeu rindo também.

Jared desligou e se sentou na cafeteria do hospital. O moreno se sentia triste e deprimido. Logo agora que ele e Jensen tinham se acertado e estavam totalmente apaixonados acontecia isso. "Tudo culpa do filho da puta do Morgan." Esse pensamento levou a outro e Jared ficou preocupado. Se Jensen não se lembrava de nada, então ele não poderia depor contra o Morgan e não poderia incriminá-lo pelo sequestro. Jared resolveu ligar imediatamente para o delegado e explicar a situação.

J²

- Não acredito Sr. Padalecki.

- Pois é... e como fica a investigação agora? O senhor vai soltá-lo?

- Estamos trabalhando em cima das digitais que a perícia encontrou no local e se bater com as dele, poderemos manter ele aqui até a recuperação do Sr. Ackles.

- Que bom saber disso... sinceramente é um alívio.

- O médico deu alguma previsão? – O delegado quis saber.

- Ele disse que ele pode se lembrar de tudo de repente ou pode ir se lembrando aos poucos e o tempo também vai depender. Pode ser daqui a dez minutos como pode ser daqui a dez meses, depende de como o cérebro dele vai reagir.

- Sei...

Jared terminou a conversa com o delegado que informou que não mandaria mais nenhum policial ao hospital a fim de não estressar mais o loiro e que ele, pessoalmente, conversaria com Jensen quando o médico achasse mais adequado.

J²

O moreno olhava pela janela do quarto quando Jensen entrou acompanhado da enfermeira.

- O Sr. Welling já deve ter entrado em contato com os seus pais e acredito que logo eles estarão aqui.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro respondeu indiferente e não pôde deixar de reparar em como Jared o olhava. Era um olhar preocupado, mas tinha algo a mais que Jensen não conseguiu identificar o que era.

- O Sr. deve ser transferido para outro andar ainda hoje. – A enfermeira informou e saiu do quarto.

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou e Jared, que estava completamente sem graça, resolveu puxar assunto.

- Jensen, você não se lembra de absolutamente nada?

- Nada.

- Quando você tenta se lembrar de seus pais ou familiares, o que te vem na cabeça? – Jared perguntou.

- Eu... é estranho... não é como se eu não lembrasse, é como... tipo... eu não posso me lembrar de algo que eu ainda não vivi, certo?

- Certo.

- É como se eu não tivesse vivido, como se eu tivesse nascendo agora, sem nenhuma dessas informações na minha cabeça, sabe? É complicado e meio difícil de explicar também. – O loiro encarava o moreno que sentia o seu coração cada vez mais apertado.

- Eu não sei se eu gosto de verde ou de vermelho, de morango ou de melão, se eu prefiro a noite ou o dia.

- Vermelho, melão e você prefere o dia. – Jared respondeu sem encarar o loiro que riu.

- E eu não posso nem concordar com você porque eu simplesmente não sei. – Jensen se sentia triste. – É horrível, Jared... é como se eu tivesse sozinho no mundo.

Jared sentiu vontade de abraçar o loiro e dizer que ele não estava sozinho, mas não podia e ele sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso que está acontecendo com você Jensen, se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para você se sentir melhor eu faria agora mesmo, mas eu não sei. – O moreno se aproximou da cama e pegou na mão de Jensen que dessa vez não a afastou.

- Jared, eu...

Seus olhos se encontraram e por um pequeno instante o moreno achou que Jensen pudesse ter se lembrado dele e de repente a mãe do loiro entrou no quarto praticamente gritando em total desespero.

- Meu filho! O que aconteceu com você? – A Sra. Ackles estava acompanhada do marido e do médico.

- Quem...

– Sou eu, Jensen! Se lembra de mim? – Donna chorava e o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sra. Ackles, acalme-se, por favor. – O médico pediu. – O Sr. Ackles não pode se agitar e nem se emocionar.

- Desculpe meu filho. – Donna choramingou.

- E você é... – Roger se aproximou de Jared com a mão estendida.

- Eu trabalho com o Jensen no mercado.

- Ah sim! Muito prazer, Roger Ackles.

- Jared Padalecki. – O moreno respondeu ao cumprimento e disse meio sem graça.

– Bom, acho que eu vou indo então...

Jared olhou para o loiro que estava de cabeça baixa e não respondeu, parecendo que estava meio aéreo e quando o moreno já estava de saída, Jensen o chamou.

- Jared, espere! – Quando o loiro viu Jared saindo do quarto, um vazio e um desespero tomaram conta dele e ele não soube explicar o porquê tinha sentindo aquilo.

– Você vai voltar? Jared se virou com um imenso sorriso nos lábios e respondeu. – Claro que eu vou.

Jensen sorriu aberto de volta sem saber direito o motivo de ter se sentido tão feliz com aquela resposta e percebeu que, naquele momento, aquele moreno lhe pareceu ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

J²

- E quando terei alta? – Jensen conversava com o médico depois que seus pais tinham finalmente ido embora.

- Talvez depois de amanhã, Sr. Ackles... mas não poderá ficar sozinho e quero o senhor aqui as terças e quintas para conversar com a psicóloga e também quero reavaliá-lo daqui a uma semana.

- Sim senhor... – Jensen respondeu e ouviu alguém batendo na porta do quarto.

- Jensen! – Welling sorriu e o loiro sorriu de volta sem fazer a menor ideia de quem se tratava.

- Er... desculpe, mas quem é você? - Tom Welling, seu chefe e melhor amigo. – Tom se aproximou da cama sorrindo e Jensen se sentiu bem com a presença daquele moreno de olhos azuis.

- Bom, vou deixar vocês conversando e antes de ir embora dou uma passada pra te ver. – O médico disse a Jensen e se retirou do quarto.

- Então, Jensen, quer dizer que você não se lembra de nada?

- Infelizmente não. – O loiro disse prostrado.

– E você é meu melhor amigo?

- Sim.

- Pensei que o Jared fosse meu melhor amigo... ele aparentemente sabe tanto sobre mim. – O loiro disse confuso.

- Bom, nós nos conhecemos desde criança então, acho que isso me dá algum crédito, mas o Jared realmente deve te conhecer melhor já que... – Tom disse num tom divertido.

- Já que o quê? – Jensen interrompeu.

- Ele não te contou? – Welling perguntou já arrependido de ter tocado no assunto.

- Contou o quê? – Jensen perguntou.

- Acho melhor você mesmo perguntar a ele então...

- Perguntar o quê? – O loiro estava ficando agitado e Tom teve medo que ele piorasse.

- Calma Jensen. – Welling disse com a voz tranquila. – Eu só achei que o Jared tivesse te contado que vocês são... são...

- Somos o quê? – Jensen perguntou e Tom percebeu que não iria conseguir escapar e já que tinha começado resolveu falar direto, sem rodeios.

- Que você e o Jared são namorados.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_- Jensen... você se lembrou de algo? – O moreno perguntou._

_- Não... – Jensen corou._

_- Jensen... está me escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei..._

_O loiro baixou a cabeça rindo e sentiu a mão do moreno sobre a sua._

_- Quer me contar?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Jensen não sabia o que pensar e muito menos o que dizer.

- Eu e o Jared somos... mas... então...

Tom estava sem graça e tentou amenizar a situação.

- Bom, pelo menos até o dia em que o Morgan te sequestrou vocês estavam.

- Morgan? Você conhece o cara que me sequestrou? – O loiro interrompeu.

- É uma longa história, Jensen. – Tom suspirou. – Quer mesmo saber?

- Acho que... quero. – O loiro respondeu com um pouco de medo e Welling contou para ele tudo sobre Morgan e como Jared suspeitou do envolvimento do gerente no sequestro.

Contou como e onde Jensen fora encontrado e sobre a prisão de Jeffrey e acabou contando também sobre a viagem que Ackles fez com Jared e como o loiro se descreveu totalmente apaixonado pelo moreno na volta.

- Nossa, é muita informação para um dia só... – Jensen brincou. – E porque será que o Jared não me contou nada?

- Não sei, acho que ele não teve oportunidade ou não quis te deixar mais confuso ainda e, Jensen, do jeito que vocês estavam apaixonados, deve tá sendo terrível para ele essa situação. Eu vi de perto o desespero dele quando você foi sequestrado... e eu imagino como ele deve estar se sentindo agora.

J²

À noite, Jensen demorou a dormir, pois ficou pensando em tudo o que conversara com Welling. "Então era por isso que ele ficava me olhando daquele jeito." O loiro pensou e chegou a conclusão de que o fato deles serem namorados deveria ser o motivo pelo qual ele sentiu um estranho vazio em seu peito quando viu Jared ir embora.

Pensando em Jared, em Morgan e em sua vida que era um verdadeiro mistério naquele momento, Jensen acabou adormecendo.

No dia seguinte, quando o médico estava terminando de examinar o loiro, Jared bateu na porta.

- Ah, desculpe... eu volto depois.

- Pode entrar, já terminei. – O médico disse ao moreno e completou. – Então Sr. Ackles, mais tarde eu volto, ok? Com licença. – O médico saiu do quarto e Jared entrou.

- Bom dia! Alguma novidade?

- Infelizmente não. – Jensen suspirou e percebeu que o moreno tinha um pacote em suas mãos. – O que é isso?

- Eu comprei pra ver se te ajuda a se lembrar de alguma coisa.

Jared entregou o pacote a Jensen que abriu e viu que dentro tinha vários mini croissants de calabresa e imediatamente o loiro colocou um na boca.

- Humm, acho que gosto disso.

– Isso te lembra alguma coisa? – O moreno perguntou.

- E deveria? – O loiro perguntou com o semblante triste e Jared suspirou.

O moreno tinha a esperança de que o loiro se lembrasse que eles haviam comido isso no café da manhã durante a viagem a Wichita.

– Bom, pelo menos eu tentei. – O moreno se sentou e Jensen começou a analisá-lo.

Jared era alto, moreno e era bem bonito. Tinha os olhos verdes ou azuis, Jensen não sabia ao certo e um jeitinho de menino desprotegido que fazia Jensen querer colocá-lo no colo.

- O que foi? – O moreno perguntou reparando no jeito como Jensen o olhava e se encheu de esperança.

- Er... nada. – O loiro respondeu sem graça e Jared se aproximou da cama.

- Jensen... você se lembrou de algo? – O moreno perguntou.

- Não... – Jensen corou.

- Jensen... está me escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei.

O loiro baixou a cabeça rindo e sentiu a mão do moreno sobre a sua.

- Quer me contar? - É que...

Nesse momento Donna bateu na porta e entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia filhinho! - Bom dia. – Jensen respondeu e Jared se afastou.

- Bom dia Sra. Ackles. – O moreno disse cumprimentando Donna que sorriu.

- Bom dia... então, Jensen, o médico confirmou a sua alta para amanhã? – A mãe do loiro quis saber.

- Confirmou. – Jensen respondeu e olhou para Jared que sorriu.

- Que ótimo! Vou deixar tudo preparado para recebê-lo e...

- Como assim? – Jensen perguntou interrompendo a mãe.

- O médico não disse que você não pode ficar sozinho?

- Disse, mas eu quero ir para a minha casa... quero conhecer onde eu moro, ver as minhas coisas e...

- Certo Jensen, então eu fico lá com você. – Donna informou.

- Não precisa...

- Você continua o mesmo teimoso de sempre, hein? Mesmo sem memória. – Donna sorriu.

- Na verdade, eu já tinha pedido ao Jared pra ficar lá comigo. – O loiro mentiu e o moreno o olhou sem entender nada, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

- E porque o Jared pode ficar com você e eu não posso? – Donna perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Eu não sou mais criança, por favor... – Jensen tentava não olhar para o moreno, mas sentia o olhar de Jared em cima dele, fazendo várias perguntas.

- Tá bom, Jensen. – Donna disse contra a vontade. – Mas eu vou te telefonar a cada meia hora. – Donna piscou para Jared que riu sem graça.

J²

Jared estava impaciente, pois a mãe de Jensen não ia embora de jeito nenhum, e quando finalmente ela foi, ele se aproximou do loiro e perguntou.

- Porque eu?

- O que? – Jensen perguntou.

- Porque você quer que eu fique com você e não a sua mãe? – Jared perguntou sério.

- Se você não quiser tudo bem.

– Não foi isso que eu disse. – Jared disse firme, mas por dentro tremia. – Eu perguntei por que você quer...

- Porque a minha mãe, provavelmente, vai ficar me tratando igual a um bebê e eu não quero isso! – Jensen se justificou. – Normalmente é isso que as mães fazem, não é?

Jared deu de ombros e ficou desanimado, por um minuto ele pensara que o motivo fosse outro.

- Já que eu não posso ficar sozinho, eu prefiro que você ou o Tom fiquem comigo. – Jensen encarou Jared.

- Tudo bem. – Jared suspirou tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

- Tudo bem o quê?

- Tudo bem, eu fico com você! – Jared respondeu friamente.

- Falei alguma merda? – O loiro quis saber.

- Não, Jensen, desculpe... eu acho q estou um pouco estressado sabe? "E precisando urgentemente de você."

- Boas notícias Sr. Ackles! - O médico entrou no quarto sorridente. – A sua alta já está pronta e amanhã o senhor vai embora logo pela manhã.

- Que bom. – Jensen sorriu.

- Vou deixar anotado no receituário todas as recomendações que eu já falei pro senhor, os horários da terapia e já deixei marcada a sua próxima consulta comigo.

- Obrigado doutor.

- E não se esqueça que você não pode ficar sozinho, ok? – O médico lembrou e Jensen olhou para Jared imediatamente.

- Não esqueci.

No dia seguinte, Jensen teve alta e foi para o seu apartamento acompanhado de sua mãe, seu pai e Jared.

- Eu moro aqui, então... – O loiro andava pelos cômodos olhando tudo como se fosse uma criança e quando chegou ao seu quarto notou que a cama ainda estava desfeita e em cima da mesinha tinha um tubo de lubrificante.

- Jensen, quer que eu troque as roupas de cama pra você? – A mãe do loiro estava atrás dele.

- Não, mãe... pode deixar! – Jensen disfarçou. – Depois eu troco... porque não prepara algo para comermos?

- Ok... vou ver o que você tem na geladeira e aproveito para fazer uma limpa no que estiver estragado.

O loiro entrou no quarto e rapidamente guardou o lubrificante na gaveta.

- Tudo bem? – Jared perguntou entrando no aposento.

- Tudo.

- Se lembrou de alguma coisa? – O moreno quis saber.

- Ainda não... é estranho Jared... saber que essa é a minha casa e que essas coisas são minhas e eu não lembro de absolutamente nada.

- Mas você vai lembrar Jensen... – Jared colocou a mão no ombro do loiro que se arrepiou. – Eu vou te ajudar.

O loiro olhou para Jared e teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas se controlou.

Após o almoço a mãe de Jensen foi embora após fazer um milhão de recomendações.

- Qualquer coisa pode me ligar, Jared... e a qualquer hora, hein?

- Pode deixar Sra. Ackles. – O moreno respondeu e quando se viu sozinho com Jensen perguntou ao loiro.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa, dar uma volta?

- Não... quero ficar aqui. – Jensen se deitou no sofá e suspirou. – Porque isso foi acontecer comigo, Jared? Por quê?

- Às vezes acontecem coisas com a gente que não conseguimos explicar... mas minha mãe sempre diz que tudo tem um propósito.

Jensen suspirou novamente desanimado e Jared começou a falar sobre o orfanato na tentativa de animá-lo.

- E eu leio pra elas? – Jensen perguntou.

- Isso mesmo... e foi engraçado porque um dia eu cheguei lá e você estava lendo pra elas...foi muita coincidência. – Jared ria enquanto se lembrava.

- E como eu fui parar lá? – O loiro perguntou curioso.

- Você me disse que viu na televisão e se ofereceu para ajudar... – Jared explicava. – Nós podíamos ir até lá sábado, o que você acha? Talvez se lembre de alguma coisa.

- Ok... mas agora o que eu preciso é de um banho de verdade. – O loiro se levantou.

- Quer alguma ajuda? – Jared perguntou maliciosamente se arrependendo logo em seguida e Jensen corou.

- Acho que posso me lavar sozinho. – Jensen disse percebendo que havia sido grosseiro. – Desculpe Jared eu não quis dizer isso... é que...

- Tudo bem Jensen, eu estava brincando. – O moreno respondeu sem graça e o loiro foi para o banheiro.

Enquanto Jensen se lavava ele ficou pensando se não seria melhor abrir logo o jogo com o moreno, mas não sabia nem por onde começar e enquanto tentava achar uma maneira de contar para Jared que ele sabia que eles eram namorados, Jensen sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça e gritou pelo amigo.

- Jensen! – Jared entrou no banheiro e encontrou o loiro dentro do Box com as mãos na cabeça. – O que foi? – O moreno pegou uma toalha e enrolou na cintura de Jensen. – O que está sentindo? Fala comigo...

- Uma dor na cabeça. – O loiro disse apoiando a cabeça no ombro do moreno que o abraçou.

- Vem, vamos pro quarto... deixa eu te ajudar. – Jared levou Jensen para o quarto e o ajudou a deitar na cama. – Vou ligar para o médico!

- Não! – Jensen segurou no braço do moreno. – Não precisa, já estou melhor.

- Tem certeza? Acha que não é melhor ligar? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Não precisa Jared, já passou, eu estou bem agora. – Jensen disse notando que ainda segurava forte no braço do moreno.

- Quer uma água ou um café?

- Só um copo de água, por favor... – Jensen sorriu. – Mas deixa que eu pego, não quero te dar trabalho.

- Não é trabalho nenhum, já volto... Jared deixou o quarto e o loiro só conseguia pensar que estar nos braços de Jared era a melhor coisa que existia no mundo.

** _Continua..._**

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_- O que eu realmente quero saber é porque você não me contou? – O loiro perguntou._

_- Como eu poderia contar para uma pessoa que não se lembra do próprio nome que nós somos... somos..._

_- Namorados? – Jensen perguntou e o moreno baixou a cabeça._


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Jared voltou com um copo de água e entregou para o loiro que se sentou na cama e bebeu.

- Obrigado Jared.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu ligue para o médico?

- Tenho, se eu sentir dor novamente você liga... – O loiro respondeu.

- Dorme um pouco. – Jared sugeriu. - Talvez seja muita informação pra você... voltar pra casa e tudo mais.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen se cobriu com o lençol e tirou a toalha se ajeitando na cama e o moreno desejou com todas as suas forças poder se deitar ali com ele.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar, estou lá na sala ok? – Jared disse e Jensen sorriu.

- Ok.

Jared voltou pra sala preocupado com o loiro e se deitou no sofá e imediatamente a cena do loiro nu e molhado no banheiro veio em sua mente e o moreno sentiu seu membro pulsar na mesma hora. "Sossega Jared, não é hora pra isso, pelo amor de Deus." Jared pensou, mas a cena de Jensen em seus braços não ia embora e Jared sentiu vontade de se tocar, mas teve medo que Jensen o ouvisse.

O moreno começou a andar pela casa tentando se acalmar e parou na porta do quarto e observou Jensen que já adormecia. "Como ele é lindo... e essas costas que me deixam louco."

Jared pensou e resolveu ir até o banheiro antes que perdesse o controle e agarrasse Jensen.

J²

Jensen acordou e percebeu que já havia anoitecido.

- Jared? – O loiro se levantou e andou até a sala e viu que Jared estava deitado no sofá, dormindo, vestindo somente uma boxer branca.

Jensen ficou parado olhando para o corpo de Jared e para o volume em sua cueca e sentiu seu membro endurecer e foi quando percebeu que estava nu.

- Jensen? – O moreno perguntou. – Tá tudo bem?

- Er... desculpe Jared. – O loiro foi até o quarto e vestiu uma calça de moletom que estava em cima de uma cadeira.

- O que aconteceu? – Jared apareceu na porta do quarto e Jensen agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter colocado pelo menos a calça jeans.

- Nada, eu acordei e pensei que você estivesse dormindo. – Jensen estava sem graça e não encarava o moreno.

- Eu até queria... mas estava preocupado e fiquei com medo de dormir e você precisar de mim.

- Eu estou bem... quer tentar dormir um pouco aqui na cama?

- Não. – Jared sorriu. – Já passou meu sono... Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Quero. – Sem perceber o loiro passou a língua pelo lábio e Jared voltou praticamente correndo para a sala. – Jared? Que foi? – Jensen foi atrás dele.

- Nada... vou sair pra comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer. – Jared disse vestindo a camisa e calçando os sapatos.

- Nós podíamos comer na rua, o que você acha? – O loiro sugeriu.

- Acho ótimo! Tem um restaurante aqui pertinho. – Jared respondeu aliviado por sair um pouco dali, pois estava quase enlouquecendo e o loiro foi colocar uma camisa.

No restaurante, Jensen não conseguia tirar os olhos do moreno, que volta e meia se perguntava se o loiro estava se lembrando do relacionamento deles.

- Quando eu te conheci eu te odiei sabia? – Jared disse sorrindo.

- Por quê? – O loiro perguntou.

- Porque você era insuportável... e pegava particularmente no meu pé... lá no mercado. Você era o meu gerente.

- Desculpe por isso. – O loiro disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem, depois você mudou e nos tornamos amigos.

- Mudei? Mudei como? – Jensen estava curioso.

- Ficou mais acessível, mais simpático, agradável e acabou me conquistando.

- Conquistando? – Jensen sorriu e Jared ficou sem graça.

- É... conquistando a minha amizade, meu respeito e dos outros funcionários também. – Jared sorriu e disfarçou.

- Sabia que quando você sorri você fica com umas covinhas no rosto... – O loiro disse apontando para o próprio rosto e de repente ficou sério.

– O que foi? – Jared perguntou.

- Nada, eu... – Jensen suspirou. – Eu tô muito confuso Jared.

- Confuso com o quê? - Com umas coisas que o Tom me contou... sobre a gente... eu e você. – Jensen encarava o moreno que não conseguia nem se mexer.

- O que exatamente ele te contou? – Jared conseguiu falar.

- O que eu realmente quero saber é porque _você _não me contou? – O loiro perguntou.

- Como eu poderia contar para uma pessoa que não se lembra do próprio nome que nós somos... somos...

- Namorados? – Jensen perguntou e o moreno baixou a cabeça.

- É... eu achei que você ia ficar mais perturbado ainda e isso poderia atrapalhar a sua recuperação.

- Bom, isso explica muita coisa que eu ando sentindo. – O loiro disse e Jared o encarou.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- Como eu me senti sozinho quando você foi embora do hospital, como eu me senti bem em seus braços quando você me abraçou no banheiro hoje e quando eu te vi deitado no sofá eu... - Jensen ficou vermelho e Jared perguntou.

- Eu?

- Eu fiquei excitado... muito... e tive que me controlar para não... – O loiro disse meio sem jeito e Jared o provocou.

- Para não?

- Ah, Jared! Você sabe o que!

- E eu dei graças a Deus quando você sugeriu que comêssemos fora... eu tinha que sair correndo daquele apartamento porque senão... eu não responderia mais por mim e nem pelos meus atos.

Jared tinha os olhos fixos na boca do loiro e sentiu sua ereção crescer cada vez mais.

- Jared?

- O quê? – O moreno perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Quer ir para casa?

J²

De volta ao apartamento, Jared pegou na mão do loiro que sorriu um pouco nervoso.

- Que foi Jensen? – O moreno perguntou.

- Estou um pouco nervoso só isso...

- Não vamos fazer nada, ok? – Jared disse e pegou no rosto do loiro. – Aliás, posso só fazer uma coisa?

- Huhumm... – Foi o que o loiro conseguiu responder e Jared se aproximou, deixando seus lábios se tocarem e se roçarem.

O loiro fechou os olhos e ficou curtindo aquela sensação. A boca de Jared era tão deliciosa, tão macia e seu hálito tão cheiroso e quente que Jensen não resistiu e abriu a boca, deixando o moreno invadi-la com a língua.

- Jensen... – O moreno gemeu e apertou o loiro em seus braços beijando com paixão e dando várias mordidinhas no seu lábio, pois ele sabia que isso deixava Jensen louco. Jensen se afastou interrompendo o beijo e encarou o moreno com seus olhos mais verdes que o habitual.

- Desculpa se eu me empolguei. – O moreno disse sem graça, tentando disfarçar sua ereção, mas Jensen queria mais e foi andando em direção ao quarto sem desviar os olhos do moreno, enquanto tirava a própria roupa.

Jared fez o mesmo e encarava o loiro enquanto se despia e quando chegaram a cama já estavam os dois completamente nus e Jensen abraçou o moreno e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Me mostra como é fazer amor com você.

Jared sorriu e beijou novamente o loiro, explorando cada centímetro daquela boca e deixando Jensen fazer o mesmo com a sua, como se Ackles estivesse experimentando aquela boca pela primeira vez, e por conta da sua amnésia, estava mesmo.

- Senti tanta saudade. – Jared dizia sem interromper o beijo. – Dessa boca...

Jared deitou o loiro na cama e se deitou sobre ele e ficou olhando para Jensen por alguns segundos.

- Que foi? – Jensen perguntou.

- Eu te amo. – Jared respondeu e o loiro ficou sem graça. – Não precisa responder nada, eu sei que você me ama também.

Jensen puxou Jared e o beijou com vontade e o moreno começou a se esfregar no loiro fazendo seus membros se roçarem.

- Jared...

- Eu sei amor. O moreno desceu até a ereção de Ackles e a massageou devagar, fazendo o loiro gemer. Enquanto o moreno manipulava o membro de Jensen com a mão, ele passava a língua de leve pelos testículos do loiro que arqueou as costas e gemeu alto.

- Assim eu não vou aguentar.

Jared riu e chupou a glande do loiro devagar, levando Ackles a dizer palavras desconexas, tamanha a sua excitação e quando o moreno abocanhou tudo e sugou com vontade, o loiro passou a dizer várias obscenidades também.

Jared chupava com perfeição e quando Jensen conseguiu avisar que iria gozar, já era tarde demais, pois seu líquido quente já havia invadido a boca do moreno.

- Jar... – O loiro estava em total êxtase.

- Que foi amor? – O moreno perguntou.

- E você? Não vai...

- Quer me fazer gozar? – O moreno sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido de Jensen que sorriu e deitou Jared se colocando em cima do moreno.

- Se eu fizer alguma coisa errada você me avisa tá? – O loiro pediu e Jared fez que sim com a cabeça.

Jensen beijou a barriga do moreno e trilhou com a língua o caminho até o seu membro, fazendo Jared gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás. Jensen riu do tamanho do membro do moreno e se imaginou sendo o passivo com Jared. Jensen passeava com a língua por toda a ereção de Jared e conforme subia e descia, o moreno se contorcia na cama, ansiando por mais.

- Tá gostoso? – O loiro quis saber e Jared balançou a cabeça e disse alguma coisa que Jensen não conseguiu entender. Ackles riu e colocou todo o membro do moreno na boca, sugando com luxúria e pensando em como ele estava conseguindo fazer aquilo. O loiro se viu gostando cada vez mais daquela sensação de ter Jared em sua boca e os gemidos do moreno eram o som mais delicioso do mundo e quanto mais rápido Jensen sugava mais alto Jared gemia até que não aguentando mais, o moreno gozou demoradamente na boca do loiro.

- Desculpa, Jensen. – Jared disse ofegante.

- Desculpa o que? – O loiro perguntou enquanto se deitava ao lado do moreno.

- Eu tava com muito tesão e não consegui te avisar que eu ia gozar.

- E você acha que eu não percebi que você ia gozar naquela hora? – O loiro riu.

- Sei lá, caso você não quisesse que eu gozasse na sua boca.

- E porque eu não ia querer? Eu reclamei alguma vez? – Jensen quis saber. – Porque eu gostei e muito...

- Você gosta sim. – Jared riu.

- E... do que mais eu gosto? – Jensen perguntou de forma maliciosa.

- Jensen, para com isso... a gente não transa a uns dias e eu quase não tô conseguindo me controlar aqui.

- Bom... de acordo com a minha memória eu nunca transei com você... e eu queria saber como é... quer me mostrar? – O loiro disse sério e Jared gargalhou.

- Você é demais Jensen! – O moreno beijou o loiro e respondeu. – Claro que eu quero.

O moreno subiu em cima de Jensen e começou a beijá-lo com fúria sentindo seu membro e o do loiro endurecerem novamente.

Padalecki pegou o lubrificante na mesinha e o loiro riu.

- Que foi? – O moreno perguntou.

- Minha mãe quase viu isso hoje mais cedo... mas eu consegui esconder a tempo. – Jensen respondeu e o moreno riu.

Jared abriu as pernas de Jensen e as jogou para trás, percebendo que o loiro ficou meio tenso quando Jared lambuzou os dedos com o gel.

- Relaxa... – Jared pediu e começou a introduzir os dedos em Jensen que protestou um pouco, mas tentou relaxar. – Calma amor, já vai se acostumar.

O loiro tentava não se contrair e conforme Jared movimentava os dedos, o loiro começou a gostar daquela sensação e seu corpo começou a dar sinais que queria mais. Jared tirou os dedos e lambuzou seu membro e a entrada de Jensen com o lubrificante, pois queria que fosse o menos desconfortável possível para o loiro que mordeu o lábio enquanto o moreno o penetrava devagar.

- Jensen... que saudade. – O moreno introduziu aos poucos e evitou ao máximo se movimentar e só o fez quando Jensen desfez a cara de dor e relaxou.

- Jared... – O loiro gemeu e o moreno começou a estocar um pouco mais rápido, indo também mais fundo e quando o loiro envolveu o seu quadril com as pernas procurando mais contato, Jared gemeu.

- Tá gostando assim?

- Mais rápido, Jar... – O loiro gemia e se contorcia e o moreno obedeceu, metendo mais rápido e sentindo que não ia demorar muito pra gozar, Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e colocou sobre o próprio membro e junto com a sua começou um movimento de vai e vem.

Jensen achou que fosse morrer quando sentiu as duas mãos massageando seu membro e Jared dentro dele e quando gozou o loiro gritou o nome do moreno. Jared vendo aquela cena não aguentou mais e gozou também, sussurrando que amava Jensen.

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_- Vou te apresentar oficialmente para minha família como meu namorado e gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo. – O loiro estava sério e Jared suspirou._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Porque, tem vergonha de mim? – Jensen fez beicinho._


	27. Chapter 27

**_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos q acompanharam essa fic q é uma das minhas preferidas._ _Obrigado também por todos os reviews!_ _Um super beijo e espero q curtam o último capítulo._ _XD_ **

_**Capítulo 27**_

Jensen acordou e olhou para Jared, que dormia e sorriu, lembrando de como aquele moreno o completava e o fazia feliz. O loiro se levantou pra ir ao banheiro e ouviu um barulho na cozinha. Foi até lá e se assustou quando viu Castiel.

- Já sei... tô sonhando... – O loiro riu.

- Olá Jensen... – O anjo sorriu também.

- Veio me visitar ou...

- Te trago boas notícias! – Castiel se aproximou.

- É mesmo? Que bom, e quais seriam? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Vai recuperar a sua memória...

- Quando? – O loiro quis saber.

- Quando acordar... – Castiel disse e baixou a cabeça.

- O que foi? Parece que você está triste com isso...

- Claro que não, Jensen, eu não poderia estar mais feliz, mas é que...

- Que?

- Não nos encontraremos mais com tanta freqüência...

- Não será mais o meu anjo da guarda? – Agora o loiro também estava triste.

- Serei, claro que serei, e sempre estarei ao seu lado, e sabe como falar comigo, não é? – O loiro pensou e Castiel respondeu. – Em suas orações.

- Claro...

- Agora tenho que ir...

- Castiel, espere!

- O que foi Jensen? – O anjo perguntou.

- Posso... te abraçar? – Jensen perguntou e o anjo sorriu abertamente.

- Claro que pode...

Os dois se abraçaram e o loiro sentiu uma mistura de sensações inexplicáveis que o fizeram se emocionar profundamente e quando acordou aquela paz ainda o envolvia.

Jensen fitava o teto e de repente se sentou na cama com o coração acelerado. Em um minuto várias imagens apareceram em sua mente e todas ao mesmo tempo. O mercado, a primeira vez que sonhou com Castiel, sua vida revirada de cabeça para baixo, sua paixão fulminante por Jared, sua volta ao mundo real, o orfanato, a viagem a Wichita, a briga com Morgan, o seqüestro, o hospital e o último sonho com o anjo.

- Jared! Jared acorda! – O loiro sacudiu o moreno que acordou assustado.

- Que foi Jensen? A dor na cabeça voltou?

- Jared, eu me lembrei...

- O quê? - O moreno ainda estava meio confuso. – Se lembrou do quê?

- De tudo! Eu me lembrei de tudo! – O loiro abraçou Jared e os dois choraram emocionados.

- Como foi? Foi de repente? – O moreno quis saber.

- Foi! Eu acordei do sonho que tive com o... com o... – Jensen se lembrou que Jared não sabia da existência de Castiel. – Enfim, eu acordei e veio tudo na minha cabeça como uma avalanche.

- Que bom, meu amor, eu tava preocupado... – Jared deu um selinho e fez carinho no rosto do loiro. – Eu tive medo que não lembrasse nunca mais de mim.

- Eu me apaixonei de novo por você... – O loiro tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Como assim?

- Eu me apaixonei por você mesmo não me lembrando de nada... nem de você, nem do que aconteceu com a gente... mesmo assim eu me apaixonei.. desesperadamente... como isso é possível, Jared? – Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Só tem uma explicação, meu amor...

- Qual?

- Que fomos feitos um pro outro... não importa as circunstâncias, não importa se tivermos vidas completamente diferentes, não importa nada, sempre daremos um jeito de nos encontrarmos e vivermos esse amor.

E Jensen sabia disso melhor que ninguém. Os próximos dias foram atribulados para o loiro que voltou ao hospital para refazer alguns exames e foi depor contra Morgan.

- Boa tarde Sr. Ackles. – O delegado recebeu Jensen em sua sala.

- Boa tarde... – O loiro estava acompanhado de Jared e estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Bom, o senhor sabe que o seu depoimento é crucial para a prisão do Sr. Morgan. Suas digitais foram encontradas no local e acho que ele ficará uns bons anos na cadeia.

- Tudo bem...

- O que o senhor se lembra daquela noite?

- Bom... – Jensen suspirou. – Eu me despedi do Jared e nós combinamos que eu iria buscá-lo mais tarde no mercado. – Jensen olhou para o moreno e sorriu enquanto o escrivão anotava tudo. – Eu queria ir direto pra casa e fiz o mesmo caminho que faço sempre e de repente um carro parou em frente ao meu no sinal e dois caras saíram e um deles apontou uma arma pra mim me mandando sair do carro... – O loiro fez uma pausa. – E eu acho que levei uma coronhada, pois eu desmaiei e só acordei já amarrado com o Morgan.

- E quando o senhor acordou, o que aconteceu?

- Eu estava amarrado numa cadeira e o Jeffrey começou a falar um monte de besteira e começamos a discutir e ele me deu um soco e eu acabei desmaiando de novo e... e... – Jared pegou na mão do loiro que a apertou. – E quando eu acordei, ele me forçou a beber uísque que estava misturado com alguma coisa e eu comecei a ficar tonto e com muito sono e eu não me lembro de mais nada. Só de acordar no hospital e não reconhecer ninguém.

O delegado olhou para o escrivão querendo confirmar se ele estava anotando tudo e após mais algumas perguntas, o loiro e Jared foram liberados.

Jensen saiu da delegacia se sentindo péssimo. Ter que reviver aqueles momentos de sofrimento o deixou triste.

- Como ele pôde Jared? – O loiro disse ao deixarem a delegacia.

- A gente às vezes pensa que conhece as pessoas, Jensen... mas não conhecemos... infelizmente... – Jared abraçou o loiro confortando-o. – Pelo menos ele vai ficar um bom tempo preso.

Jensen sentia o calor do corpo de Jared esquentar o seu e suspirando encarou o moreno.

- Agora que estou livre desse pesadelo de amnésia e de tudo mais, eu só quero uma coisa...

- O quê? – O moreno perguntou.

- Voltar a trabalhar e te fazer muito feliz.

- Mais do que você já faz? Impossível... – Jared ria.

- E tem mais...

- O quê? - Vou te apresentar oficialmente para minha família como meu namorado e gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo. – O loiro estava sério e Jared suspirou.

- Tem certeza?

- Porque, tem vergonha de mim? – Jensen fez beicinho.

- Claro que não! – Jared gargalhou. – Minha mãe já meio que sabe de você... mas a sua ainda deve achar que você é hétero e...

- Então eles terão uma bela surpresa...

Jensen riu e eles foram embora.

No dia seguinte, eles finalmente voltaram ao trabalho e foram recebidos por Tom.

- Que bom que está de volta, Jensen... – Welling deu um longo abraço no amigo.

- Eu queria te agradecer, Welling, por tudo... – O loiro disse emocionado.

- Que isso... amigo á pra essas coisas... – O moreno ficou meio sem graça.

- Bom, estou com toda a disposição para voltar imediatamente ao trabalho...

- Eu também... – Jared completou.

- Ótimo, temos algumas novidades que depois os informarei e contratei um novo gerente para a noite.

- Que bom! – Jensen sorriu.

- Acho que esse não trará nenhum problema... para vocês... para o relacionamento de vocês...

- Como assim? - Jared quis saber.

- O novo gerente da noite é gay. – Tom disse sério e eles se entreolharam.

- Bom, se for pensar por esse lado, o Morgan também era e...

- Não, mas o Sheppard é diferente... ele é assumido e é casado. Com outro homem é claro.

Os três caíram na gargalhada e após colocarem o papo em dia, Jared e Jensen voltaram ao trabalho, sendo recebidos pelos funcionários com entusiasmo.

No sábado, eles foram ao orfanato, levando Julie com eles e a Sra. Harris ficou abismada com aquela história toda de seqüestro, amnésia e tudo mais.

- Fico feliz que agora esteja tudo bem...

- E as crianças? – Jensen perguntou.

- Esperando por vocês e todas com muita saudade... – Samantha riu.

- Vamos Julie... – Jared a chamou e os três foram ao encontro das crianças que os receberam com a maior festa.

Quando foram embora e após deixarem Julie em casa, Jensen fez um convite ao moreno.

- Marquei um jantar com meus pais hoje à noite, quer ir comigo?

- Será que não era melhor você contar sozinho e depois eles me conhecerem? – Jared perguntou nervoso.

- Eu já contei...

- O quê? Quando? – Jared quis saber.

- No dia que dei meu depoimento na delegacia, você não dormiu lá em casa e eu aproveitei para ligar e convidá-los para jantar e disse que queria fazer uma surpresa e minha mãe, que é a curiosidade em pessoa, não me deixou desligar enquanto não dava uma pista do que era e eu acabei falando logo.

- E ela disse o quê? – Jared estava todo duro de tão tenso.

- Depois de passado o choque inicial, ela disse que contaria ao pai com calma e que queria saber quem era, mas isso eu deixei só pra hoje...

- Então eles ainda não sabem que sou eu? – Jared arregalou os olhos e o loiro sorriu.

- Eles vão adorar saber que é você Jare... fique tranqüilo, ok? – Jensen pediu e piscou o olho para o moreno que sorriu nervoso.

- Vou tentar...

À noite, quando chegaram ao restaurante, Jared tremia mais que vara verde e Jensen sorriu ao avistar sua mãe sentada a mesa.

- Oi, mãe...

- Oi, meu filho... – Donna se levantou, abraçou o loiro e depois abriu um sorriso sincero quando viu o moreno. – Olá Jared... porque não fiquei surpresa?

- Olá... como vai? – O moreno apertou a mão da sogra e todos riram com o comentário dela.

- Cadê o pai? – Jensen perguntou olhando para os lados. – Ele está no banheiro?

- Ele não quis vir Jensen... – Donna disse triste. – Ele ficou nervoso...

- Mas...

- Jensen, dê um tempo a seu pai... deixa ele pensar e absorver tudo isso.

- Ele não aceitou numa boa, não é? – Jensen perguntou e Donna balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Seu pai é de outra época, meu filho, entenda ele...

- Tudo bem, mãe... pelo menos a senhora está aqui... – O loiro riu e beijou a mãe novamente. – Vamos fazer os pedidos?

A noite transcorreu tranqüila e os três conversaram animadamente. Mais tarde, já na cama, Jensen confessou que havia ficado magoado com seu pai.

- Faz o que a sua mãe disse Jenny, dê tempo a ele...

- Eu sei, mas é que.. do que você me chamou?

- Jenny? – O moreno riu.

- Eu odeio que me chamem assim... – Jensen fez beicinho.

- Ah, Jenny, para de fazer manha e vem me esquentar vem... – Jared puxou Jensen para mais perto e o beijou.

- Jared, eu tava pensando numa coisa...

- O quê? – O moreno perguntou enquanto se aninhava nos braços do loiro.

- Você podia vir morar aqui comigo...

- O quê? – Jared perguntou.

- Você já dorme aqui quase todos os dias mesmo...

- Dormir é uma coisa, morar é outra... – Jared disse suspirando.

- Achei que você ia ficar feliz... – Jensen disse num tom chateado.

- Jensen... – O moreno levantou o rosto para encarar o loiro. – Eu ia gostar de morar com você, mas é que eu não posso deixar a minha mãe sozinha e...

- E se você se casasse? Ela iria ficar sozinha...

- Mas aí seria diferente, né? – Jared riu.

- Quer casar comigo então? – O loiro perguntou.

- Para Jensen!...

- Eu tô falando sério... quer casar comigo? – Jensen estava realmente sério.

- Jensen... – Jared se sentou na cama.

- Se a condição pra você vir morar comigo é casando, eu caso com você... é só marcar a data.

- Mas e o seu pai? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

Jensen se sentou também e pegou no rosto de Jared.

- Jared, você mudou a minha vida de uma maneira que eu nunca vou poder retribuir. Se o meu pai, ou qualquer pessoa que seja, não aceitar o nosso amor, então que seja, eu não vou te deixar e nem vou deixar de ser feliz com você por causa disso. Eu te amo e quero uma resposta. Você aceita se casar comigo?

- Você é o meu coração, Jensen. E eu não posso viver sem o meu coração... e eu aceito... – Jared riu e abraçou Jensen. – Claro que eu aceito.

Jensen se emocionou com aquelas palavras que ele mesmo já havia dito ao moreno e os dois se beijaram e fizeram amor totalmente apaixonados enquanto faziam juras de amor eterno.

_**01 ano depois...** _

- Meu maridinho tá nervoso? – Jensen perguntou assim que acordaram.

- Um pouco... apesar da nova filial ser menor, a responsabilidade é a mesma...

- Tenho certeza que dará conta do recado...

- Também, eu tive um ótimo professor esse tempo todo... – Jared deu um selinho em Jensen.

- E o gerente da noite? – O loiro perguntou.

- O Campbell é tranqüilo...

- A inauguração é só daqui à duas horas, acho que ainda temos algum tempo... – Jensen se levantou e pegou algo na gaveta.

- O que é isso? – Jared quis saber.

- Eu sei que hoje é um grande dia pra você, pra mim também é... e eu queria te dar um presente... agora que não iremos mais juntos pro trabalho.

O loiro tirou de dentro de um envelope a chave de um carro e a entregou ao moreno.

- Jensen! – Jared pegou a chave e seus olhos se encheram. – Não acredito...

- Eu sei que você começou a juntar dinheiro pra comprar, mas eu não resisti...

- Você é louco sabia? – Jared ria parecendo criança.

- Claro que sou... sou louco por você... – Jensen deu um beijo em seu amor. – Se não gostar da cor, pode trocar...

- Eu tenho certeza que vou amar... assim com eu amo tudo em você... – Jared disse apaixonado.

- Tudo é? – O loiro riu e deu uma mordida no ombro de Jared.

- Jensen... não começa, não posso me atrasar logo no dia da inauguração... o Tom tá me esperando e...

Jensen já havia subido em cima do moreno e passava a língua de um jeito sensual pelo abdômen de Jared.

- Jensen, não podemos... Jensen...

O loiro não deu ouvidos ao que Jared pedia e o fez delirar com seus carinhos. Jensen sabia de cor tudo o que moreno gostava e precisava para relaxar naquele momento.

Jensen havia aprendido a lição. Nada, nunca o faria desistir do moreno. Mesmo que ele tivesse que recomeçar do zero, mesmo que ele tivesse que reconquistá-lo mil vezes, ele nunca o abandonaria ou renunciaria aquele amor.

Jared havia mudado totalmente a direção de sua vida e de seu coração e o loiro só tinha a agradecer, a quem quer que fosse, por Jared existir.

_** THE END**_


End file.
